I'll be there
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: [AU] Taruhan Naruto, membuat Sakura kalang kabut mengingat waktu perjanjian mereka, kurang dari sebulan akan segera berakhir. Sementara Sasuke sedang terpuruk. Seseorang dari masa lalunya akan kembali dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke datang dan melamar Sakura di apartementnya. /SasuSaku, Drama/Romance/Family/ DLDR [Chapter 9]
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang indah disambut oleh matahari pagi dan sejuknya udara yang belum terkontaminasi polusi asap kendaraan. Bahkan burung-burung kecil juga dapat merasakan betapa besarnya kasih sang pencipta untuk semua mahkluk hidup yang ada di bumi ini.

Sama halnya juga dengan seorang gadis cantik yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura sedang menikmati indahnya pagi dari atas balkon kamarnya. Dia hirup oksigen yang masih bersih itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

'Hah… Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati pagi yang indah ini.' Gumamnya sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya.

Saat ini, Sakura seperti penikmat seni yang ada di museum yang menampilkan lukisan yang luar biasa. Bedanya, hasil seni yang ada di depan Sakura jauh lebih indah dan luar biasa dari lukisan-lukisan yang ada museum atau dipajang di toko seni _art. _

Di saat Sakura sedang asik menikmati paginya, terdengar nada masuk dari ponselnya yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas nakas tepat di samping tempat tidur miliknya. Tidak ingin membiarkan sang penelepon menunggu lama, Sakura buru-buru mengambil ponsel dan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya—setelah dia melihat nama si penelepon terlebih dahulu.

"Halo Ino. Tidak. Hari ini aku _free_. Sekarang? Mmm… Baiklah. di _café_ biasakan?" Entah apa yang Sakura dan Ino —nama yang menelepon Sakura— katakan melalui alat komunikasi tersebut. Tapi yang pasti, selesai percakapan singkat itu Sakura bergegas memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

* * *

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura] **

**Kami hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova **

**WARNING!**

**Alternative Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, DLDR!**

* * *

Paradise _Café_ adalah salah satu café yang cukup terkenal di Konohagakure. _Café_ yang selalu menampilkan menu-menu yang berbeda di setiap bulannya, dan untuk menikmati menu-menu tersebut, _café_ ini membuat harga yang masih dapat dijangku oleh pelanggan.

Bukan hanya menu makanan dan minummnya saja yang dapat dinikmati di _café_ ini, tapi pelanggan juga dapat menikmati desain interior _café_ yang membuat para pelanggannya betah berlama-lama di dalam _café_ ini.

Seorang gadis cantik, tinggi, yang memiliki rambut merah muda panjang, membuka pintu _café_ ini, sehingga terdengar dering lonceng yang tergantung nyaman di atas pintu tersebut.

Begitu Sakura memasuki _café_ tersebut, berbagai aroma makanan dan minuman tercium di hidung mancung miliknya.

"Sakura, sebelah sini"

Di sudat ruangan tepat di samping kaca yang mengarah ke jalanan, seorang gadis yang tidak kalah cantiknya dari Sakura, mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi di udara.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

"Ini terlalu pagi _pig_, hanya untuk mendengar ocehanmu itu." Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di depan gadis cantik berambut pirang, Yamanaka Ino yang dia sebut _pig _tadi."Hai, Hinata." Di samping kiri Sakura duduk seorang gadis ralat wanita yang cantiknya tidak kalah dari kedua sahabatnya, Uzumaki Hinata.

Diantara Ino dan Sakura, hanya Hinata saja yang sudah menikah. Kini wanita yang dulunya bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu sedang mengandung anaknya. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki enam bulan.

"Kau terdengar sudah seperti Ibu rumah tangga saja, jidat. Hinata saja yang sudah memiliki suami dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ibu, tidak sepertimu." Ucap Ino

Sakura yang mendengarnya, mendengus. Sementara Hinata, wajahnya memerah saat mendengar perkataan Ino barusan.

"Sakura-_chan_. Kami sudah memesan makanan kesukaanmu." Kata Hinata sebelum Sakura memanggil _writerise. _

"Oh, benarkah? Makasih ya Hinata-chan. Jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu lama pesananku."

Beberapa menit setelah itu, pesanan untuk Sakura sudah datang. "A..aku tidak salah pesan 'kan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata saat Sakura meminum sedikit _milkshake_ miliknya dan memotong sedikit coklat _cake _yang ada di depannya

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan. Pesananmu tidak salah kok. Ini menu kesukaanku dari _café_ ini." Senyum manis mengembang dari bibir _pink_ nantipis milik Sakura untuk meyakinkan Hinata. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua tidak bekerja?" Tanya Sakura kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Hari ini aku libur, mengingat bebarapa bulan yang lalu cukup sibuk untukku mempersiapkan penggalangan dana untuk membangun sekolah gratis kepada anak-anak yang putus sekolah di _show_-ku kemarin." Ucap Ino lesu mengingat betapa repotnya dia selaku penyelanggara acara amal tersebut.

Ino memang seorang desainer yang cukup terkenal di Negara dan dimancanegara. Bahkan tidak dari artis-artis dari mancanegara saja yang meminta Ino jadi desainernya. Bahkan bangsawan dari Inggris, secara langsung meminta Ino untuk merancang pakaian mereka.

"Aku pikir acara yang kau buat, untuk menambah modal nikahmu dengan Shikamaru, _pig_. Hahaha" Ejek Sakura.

"Selamat ya Ino-chan. Acaranya sukses dan mendapat modal besar untuk membangun Sekolah Pintar." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh rasa bangga kepada sahabatnya itu.

"_Shit up pink_. Kau membuat _mood_-ku semakin jelek saja. Tirulah Hinata, dia mengucapkan selamat untukku. Tidak seperti dirimu." Ino manyun mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Hahaha… habisnya, melihat Shikamaru yang lebih banyak tidur dari pada kerja, membuatku berpikir demikian." Sakura masih asik menggoda sahabat pirangnya itu dan Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hei, istri pak direktur jangan hanya tertawa terus." Kata Ino saat melihat Hinata juga ikut menggodanya. Pada akhirnya Ino merasa malu digoda oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "Kalau Hinata-_chan_ sendiri kenapa tidak bekerja?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hari ini jadwalku mengecek kandungan, Ino-_chan_." Jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu saat mendengar Ino memanggilnya 'istri direktur'. Uzumaki Naruto, nama pria yang menikahi Hinata tujuh bulan yang lalu, merupakan seorang direktur muda di perusahaan milik mereka, Uzumaki _Corp_.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau kau sendiri, jidat? Kenapa tidak masuk kerja hari ini?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan melihat gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang meminum air putih.

Sakura yang merasa ditanya, menghentikan aktivitasnya." Aku sudah berhenti bekerja _pig_"

Ino dan Hinata yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu sangat kanget. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, diantara mereka bertiga yang lebih dulu bekerja itu Sakura. Saat Sakura menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Sakura langsung direkrut bekerja di perusahaan asing yang cukup terkenal di luar negeri.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau suka bekerja di perusahaan itu Saku?"

"Awalnya memang cukup menyenangkan _pig_, bisa keluar-masuk luar negeri. Tapi semakin hari, aku semakin di kekang diperusahaan lagi aku sudah capek melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat monoton, menurutku" Jawab Sakura santai.

"Tidak masuk akal."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui perkataan Ino. Bagaimanapun mereka sangat tahu kalau Sakura sangat mencintai pekerjaannya itu.

Sakura bisa melihat raut wajah kedua sahabatnya terlihat serius. Sepertinya usaha Sakura untuk menjahili sahabatnya tidak sia-sia. Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa cukup keras. "Hahahah… kalian berdua percaya sekali yang kukatakan." Ucap Sakura dengan gelak tawa yang belum hilang.

Ino yang merasa dipermaikan oleh sahabatnya itu, menyentil jidat lebar Sakura. Sementara Hinata hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku disentil, _pig_?" Sakura mengelus jidat lebarnya yang terasa sakit.

"Itu karena kau mempermainkan kami, jidat."

"Tidak sepenuhnya yang kukatakan tadi bohong, _pig_."

"Jangan harap, kami akan percaya lagi dengan omonganmu, jidat." Ucap Ino sambil memeletkan lidahnya kepada Sakura.

Kali ini raut wajah Sakura cukup serius. "Aku memang sudah berhenti bekerja di perusahan itu, Ino. Tapi alasanku keluar, itu karena… pemimpin perusahaan itu hampir saja memperkosaku." Jelas Sakura dengan wajah sendu.

Mendengar Sakura tidak memanggil dengan panggilan sayang untuknya, membuat Ino kembali percaya dengan perkataan Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata mewakili Ino yang masih terlihat _shock. _

"Saat itu, dia mengajakku makan malam di apartemen miliknya. Dan aku pikir hanya makan malam biasa saja. Ternyata dia melamarku dan aku menolaknya. Itu karena aku belum ingin ada ikatan serius saat in. Aku masih ingin bebas dan belum ingin sibuk mengurus rumah tangga. Karena itu aku menolak lamarannya. Ternyata, perkataanku membuat pak direktur marah, dan ya… dia hampir memperkosaku. Untungnya aku menguasai seni bela diri. Hehehee" jelas Sakura dan memberikan cengiran yang menjengkelkan untuk Ino.

"Kalau memang itu alas an Sakura-_chan_ keluar dari perusahaan itu, kami sangat setuju. Benar 'kan, Ino-_chan_?"

Ino yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ino melihat seorang pria berambut pirang baru saja keluar dari mobil kuning miliknya "Sepertinya suami tercinta sudah datang tuh." Ucapnya karena memang ino duduk di disamping kaca yang bisa melihat langsung ke pintu gerbang café ini.

Hinata mendengar godaan Ino, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Karena memang perkataan Ino hanya untuk dirinya yang sudah memiliki suami.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, _ladies_." Sapa pria yang tidak lain adalah Naruto suami Hinata.

"Berisik Naruto."

"Hahaha.. ayolah Sakura-chan kita harus menyambut pagi yang cerah ini dengan semangat yang cerah juga." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebarannya.

"Kalau cengiranmu selebar itu, langit tadinya cerah, dalam sekajap jadi mendung." Kata Ino meladeni candaan Naruto.

"Akh, sudahlah. Bagaimanapun melawan perempuan yang belum menikah memang sia-sia saja. Karena mereka tidak tahu betapa indahnya hari-hari jika selalu bertemu dengan orang yang kita cintai."

Perkataan Naruto memang terlihat mengalah. Tapi siapa sangka dibalik itu, Naruto menyindir Ino dan Sakura. Sementara yang disindir hanya bisa merengut.

"Mungkin yang akan perawan tua itu hanya Sakura seorang tuh."

"Benarkah? Wah, tidak kusangka Shikamaru cukup _gentleman_ juga. Kupikir dia akan lebih mementingkan tidurnya saja."

"Diamlah Naruto. Kau sama Sakura, sama saja. Nantikan saja undangan dariku dan kuharap kau memberikaku kado satu mobil terbaru yang baru dipromosikan di layar kaca." Kata Ino dengan jengkel mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"kau 'kan punya cukup uang untuk membeli mobil terbaru, Ino." Ino me-_rolling_ bola matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak ada ruginya, 'kan memberikan kado untuk sahabatmu, Naruto. Lagian, kau 'kan masih bisa buat yang baru lagi."

"Baiklah, nona cerewet." Naruto hanya bisa pasrah mendengar permintaan Ino. Lagian yang dikatakan Ino benar. Memberi satu buah mobil, tidak langsung membuatnya melarat.

"Kalau Ino diberi mobil, aku juga harus diberi dong, Naruto." Kata Sakura setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Kalau, Sakura-_chan_ ingin mendapat hadiah, Sakura menikah dulu baru diberi kado." Ucap Hianata tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, gelak tawa terdengar cukup membahana dari tempat duduk mereka. Terlebih tawa duo pirang itu terdengar cukup keras. Kali ini bukan Ino yang menjadi bahan candaan, melainkan Sakura.

"Hinata, kau tidak membelaku ya." Sakura hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

"Hahaha… Kalau Sakura-_chan_ bisa menikah di tahun ini, aku akan merancang mobil yang lebih bagus dari mobil yang diinginkan Ino dan mobil itu _limitededition _loh Sakura_-chan. _ " Tantang Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah. aku terima tantanganmu." Entah apa yang membuat Sakura, menerima tantangan Naruto.

Bukankah baru saja ia menjelaskan, bahwa dia belum ingin dikekang dalam tali pernikahan. Tapi yang dipertaruhkan itu harga diri. Ya, Sakura berani menerima tantangan Sakura, karena ini menyangkut harga diri Sakura.

"Kalau, begitu. Kami permisi dulu ya Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_. Kami mau ke Rumah Sakit dulu." Hinata menerima uluran tangan sang suami saat akan bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hinata-_chan_, Naruto." Ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Sebelum Sakura kabur meninggalkan Ino, dia buru-buru berkata "Kita juga harus pulang pig. Ini sudah cukup siang. Jangan lupa kau yang membayar pesanan kita ya."

"Oii… Saku…. Dasar jidat." Mau tidak mau, Ino harus membayar pesanan mereka tadi karena hanya dia yang tertinggal di belakang. Kalau dia ikutan kabur, bisa-bisa isi koran nanti sore berisi _'Seorang desainer terkenal kabur dari café karena tidka ingin membayar pesanan mereka.'_ Ino tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi. Bisa rusak reputasinya.

.

••*••

.

Seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang sempurna saat ini sedang melaksanakan pekerjaannya di kursi kekuasannya. Di atas meja kerjanya terdapat tanda pengenal yang bertuliskan Direktur Utama Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang pria yang umurnya masih sangat muda sudah menduduki kursi panas sebagai direktur utama, membuatnya digilai oleh gadis-gadis yang tiap kali melihat direktur muda ini.

Tidak seperti hari sebelumnya, wajah yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan dingin, saat ini wajahnya jauh dari kata santai. Terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut kalau dia sedang berpikir. Saatnya yang menjadi bahan pikirannya, perkataan sahabat pirangnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto baru saja berkunjung ke ruang kerjanya untuk meminta agar istrinya Hinata—yang merupakan sekretaris Sasuke— risign mulai besok pagi. Yang membuat Sasuke pusing mala mini, bagaimana mungkin dia mencari pengganti sekretaris sementara dalam waktu 10 jam. .

'_K__uso, jangan sampai aku mengeluh pusing karena masalah kantor ini'_ batin pemuda raven yang sedang berkutik dengan beberapa lembar kertas di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Hinata mendadak minta resign disaat kantor sedang butuh orang handal seperti dia?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

'_A__rggh. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan bahwa Hinata adalah istri dari si dobe bodoh sialan itu? __C__k sial__an.__H__arusnya__,__ aku sudah mempersiapkan pengganti Hinata sejak jauh-jauh hari. Lagi pula kandungan Hinata saja masih baru memasuki bulan ke-6.__ Tapi kenapa Naruto meminta risign-nya sekarang? __ Cih, orang seperti apa yang akan dibawa oleh Hinata? Awas kalau dia membawa orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Jangan harap aku mau menandatangani surat resignnya. Hinata juga harus cepat melatih orang itu, apa yang harus dikerjakannya dan lebih penting dia dapat membantuku mengatasi masalah, sebelum para tetua tau bahwa cabang yang di Oto sedang mengalami krisis.'_ innernya seraya membaca beberapa laporan terakhir yang diberikan oleh seorang wanita beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum wanita itu menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada sang atasan yang tidak lain adalah pemuda yang memiliki warna mata seperti batu permata _o__nyx_ dengan surai mencuat ke belakang seperti bokong ayam.

"Hah" Helaan nafas terdengar dari putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto itu setelah dirinya selesai membaca dan menandatangani laporan yang diberikan oleh sekretarisnya bernama Hyuuga Hinata —dulunya — yang sekarang menjadi nyonya Uzumaki.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam digital yang berada di meja kerjanya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 21.02 _pm_ dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghela nafas.

'_A__ku terlambat lagi'_ batinnya dengan sorot mata sendu.

.

••*••

.

Malam Ini, Sakura dan Hinata kembali duduk di Paradise Café. Hanya saja, saat ini mereka hanya berdua yang datang berkunjung. Tidak ada sosok berambut pirang di antara mereka berdua.

"Sakura-_chan_~ kumohon. Hanya dirimu yang dapat kupercaya" Mohon seorang wanita bersurai _violet_ kepada seorang gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura tadi. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah _cafe favorite_ mereka berdua. _Cafe_ yang tidak terlalu besar, namun rasa nyaman dapat dirasakan setiap pelanggan memasuki _cafe_ minimalis ini.

"Mmm... Bagaimana ya Hinata-_chan_? Kau 'kan tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai orang-orang dengan wajah menegangkan yang duduk di kursi rapat selama berjam-jam. Lagi pula, aku masih ingin menikmati masa nganggurku" Ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki nama yang sama seperti bunga yang menjadi kebanggaan negara mata hari terbit itu dengan nada bercanda, karena suasana tidak mengenakkan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Tapi, kalau kau memaksa aku akan menerimanya. Aku tidak ingin melihat sahabatku stress, karena tidak baik bagi janinmu. Anggap saja ini kado dariku buat si kecil ini." Sambungnya sambil mengelus perut buncit wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_A__rigatou_ sakura-_chan_. _A__rigatou gozaimasu_" ujar wanita yang sedang mengandung tersebut dengan rasa segan dan senyum lembut miliknya tercetak di bibir tipisnya sembari memeluk Sakura.

"_D__ouita_ Hinata."gumam Sakura membalas pelukan Hinata.

Drrttt... drrtttt... drrtttt

Bunyi suara getaran menghentikan kegiatan dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu. Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Hinata menerima panggilan masuk setelah menekan tombil telepon berwarna hijau.

"_M__oshi-moshi_... aku sedang bersama Sakura-_chan_, Naruto-_kun_. Di tempat biasa, ya. Oh. Baiklah aku menunggumu."

tuut... tuut.. tuut...

"Naruto ya?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan setelah sambungan telpon Hinata berakhir.

"Iya. Aku disuruh menunggu. Sekarang Naruto-_kun_ sedang dijalan menuju ke sini" balas Hinata

"Yah, padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah di tekuk dan bibirnya dibuat maju.

"_Gomen_ Sakura-_chan._ " jawab Hinata merasa tidak enak hati.

"_Y__are-yare_ tidak perlu sungkan begitu Hina-_chan_. Ahh, aku lupa memberi tahumu. Tenten akan datang minggu-minggu ini. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan."

"Benarkah? " ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Mmm." Sakura membalas dengan anggukan antusias.

"Yo kalian berdua, seru sekali sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku." sapa seorang pria jabrik menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang berbahagia itu.

"Naruto-_kun_ sudah sampai?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Hmm, Apa kabar Sakura-_chan_? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Tanya pemuda jabrik bernama Naruto itu kepada sahabat lamanya sembari menarik kursi sang berhadapan dengan istrinya.

"Kita baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto." Ucap Sakura seraya mengmutar bola mata _emerald_ miliknya. "Lagakmu, seakan kita tidak ketemu bertahun-tahun."

"Hahaha… Biar seperti di film-film loh Sakura-_chan_."

"Kenapa kau datang dengan sangat cepat? Apa kau tidak tahu aku masih merindukan Hinata?" cecar Sakura jengkel.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Hinata. Karena itu aku datang menjempunta."

"Cih, kau menyebalkan Naruto."

"Hahahah… Sakura-_chan_ jadi terlihat seperti Shikamaru saja. Jangan-jangan jodohnya Sakura-_chan_ itu sebenarnya Shikamaru lagi."

"Diamlah, Naruto. Kalau Ino di sini, bisa habis kau." Tidak ingin menjadi bahan loluconan Naruto, Sakura memilih diam.

Melihat Sakura yang tidak menanggapi nya membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya. "Apa Sakura-_chan_, sudah menerima tawaran Hinata-_chan_?"

"Sudah. Semoga saja _boss_ Hinata tidak semaniak _boss_ku dulu." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Hahaha… Teme orangnya cukup 'menyenangkan' kok, Sakura-chan." Seketika, Naruto kembali tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sebenarnya dibalik ucapanan menyenangkan itulah yang membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Semoga Sakura-chan betah bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha Corp." Ucap Hinata menyemangati Sakura.

"Akh, mengingat kita punya tantangan, Sakura-_chan_ dekati saja bossnya Hinata-_chan_. Dia masih _single_ loh, Sakura-_chan_"

Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya mendengar candaan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Seperti aku tidak laku saja." Sakura menandaskan minumannya yang tinggal setengah. "Aku duluan pulang ya Hinata-_chan_, Naruto." Ucap Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Bilang saja, Sakura tidak ingin melihat kemesraan kami."

Bletak…

Sakura yang bosan mendengar gurauan Naruto, memberikan jitakan tepat di kepala Naruto. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat datang di hari pertamaku bekerja, baka."

Naruto yang saat itu sedang manyun berkata " tapi tidak perlu menjitakku."

"Rasakan" Ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Naruto. "Hinata-chan, aku duluan ya."

"Biar, aku saja yang membayar pesanan Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah. _Jaa ne_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**N/a** : Hollaaa~ minna :D

Bii dan Beth, datang dengan fict baru. :D Ini pertama kalinya Beth publish fict padahal selama ini menjadi sider, dan rasanya ituu asik #dor Tapi Bii-nee ngajak Beth untuk buat fict collab. Idenya sih dari Bii-nee dan Beth sendiri yang merancang ceritanya. :D Kalau ada kesalahan kiranya harap maklum ya minna. :D Ini pertamanya kalinya kami harus bekerja sama, mengingat kami seperi minyak dan air. hehehe

Sepertinya fict collab kami bakalan gak bisa update fict kilat, asap, dll karena jarak yang memisahkan dan sama-sama sibuk di dunia masing-masing. heheh jadi jangan berharap lebih ya. :D #dilempar batako.

Bibet juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict collab kami. Apa lagi kalau bersedia ripiu. heheh

Akhir kata, kami ucapkan terima kasih dan Ripiu please~ :D

.

.

.

.

_**Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova **_

_**[04012014]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita Sebelumnya …

"Kau terdengar sudah seperti Ibu rumah tangga saja, jidat. Hinata saja yang sudah memiliki suami dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ibu, tidak sepertimu."

"Hei, istri pak direktur jangan hanya tertawa terus."

"Awalnya memang cukup menyenangkan _pig_, bisa keluar-masuk luar negeri. Tapi semakin hari, aku semakin di kekang diperusahaan. Dan lagi aku sudah capek melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat monoton, menurutku"

"Akh, sudahlah. Bagaimanapun melawan perempuan yang belum menikah memang sia-sia saja. Karena mereka tidak tahu betapa indahnya hari-hari jika selalu bertemu dengan orang yang kita cintai."

"Diamlah Naruto. Kau sama Sakura, sama saja. Nantikan saja undangan dariku dan kuharap kau memberikaku kado satu mobil terbaru yang baru dipromosikan di layar kaca."

"Hahaha… Kalau Sakura-_chan_ bisa menikah di tahun ini, aku akan merancang mobil yang lebih bagus dari mobil yang diinginkan Ino dan mobil itu _limitededition _loh Sakura_-chan. _"

"Baiklah. aku terima tantanganmu."

* * *

Pagi ini merupakan hari pertama Sakura bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha _Corp_. Perusahaan yang berkembang pesat dalam bidang industri ini sudah berdiri sejak lama. Bahkan Sakura sudah sangat mengetahui Uchiha _Corp_ terkenal bukan hanya di Negara matahari terbit ini saja melainkan sudah merambat ke Negara-negara lain, bahkan sudah banyak perusahaan yang mengakui betapa suksesnya Uchiha _Corp_ ini. Dan di sinilah Haruno Sakura berada sekarang.

Penampilan gadis cantik yang berusia 22 tahun ini terlihat sangat menarik hari ini. Rambut merah muda panjang miliknya, di gelung ke atas dan menyisahkan anak-anak rambut di sisi wajahnya. Penampilan Sakura yang seperti itu, terlihat dewasa dan anggun. Wajah _oval _miliknya hanya di poles _make-up_ tipis dan terkesan natural.

Jika beberapa hari yang lalu gadis cantik ini bangun lebih siang, pagi ini Sakura bangun lebih pagi, sebelum matahari terbit dan memancarkan sinarnya di permukaan bumi. Sepertinya gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti permen kapas ini, tidak ingin membuat boss barunya kecewa karena kedatangannya yang lebih lama dari bossnya.

Informasi yang Sakura terima dari Hinata pagi tadi, bahwa atasannya ini sangat menjunjung tinggi pepatah kuno yang berisi '_Times is Money_'. Jadi, jangan biarkan atasanmu datang lebih awal jika tidak ingin mendapat semprotan pedasnya.

Saat Sakura memasuki perusahaan besar ini, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Hinata tadi pagi memang benar. Semua karyawan dan karyawati sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing-masing. Padahal saat ini masih jam 7:55 pagi.

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya ke atas. "Wow, kupikir hanya aku saja yang datang lebih awal di pagi ini." Gumam Sakura "Sebaiknya aku tidak boleh kalah dari mereka." Katanya sambil mengambil langkah cepat menuju ruang pribadianya. Hinata sudah memberi tahu tata letak ruangan Sakura dan sang atasan agar Sakura tidak tersesat di kantor yang besar tersebut.

Informasi kedua yang diberi Hinata, sebelum Sakura memulai pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu memeriksa ruangan sang Direktur dan merapikannya. Maka tujuan Sakura saat ini ke lantai paling atas. Sebelum dia memasuki ruang kerjanya, Sakura sempat bertanya kepada salah seorang _office boy _untuk memastikan bahwa ruang kerja atasannya berada di lantai 17 atau berada di puncak paling atas bagunan ini.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Berada di lantai paling atas, tepatnya berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja direkturnya. Dengan berlahan, tangan mulus Sakura terjulur ke kenop pintu hendak memutarnya.

Cleklek…

Sakura melewati bingkai pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam memasuki ruangan ini. Alangkah kangetnya Sakura saat melihat seseorang duduk di kursi besar atasannya. Sakura melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok itu.

"Kau? Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Sakura garang.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura]**

**Kami hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**

**WARNING!**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, DLDR**

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan menantang, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti mendekati sosok yang masih setia duduk di atas kursi kekuasan itu. Sementara orang itu seakan tidak perduli dan tetap duduk bersandar. Bahkan sosok yang memiliki wajah rupawan yang sedang duduk di kursi itu justru membalas tatapan menantang Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa di tantang dengan tatapan merehkan itu, segera angkat bicara. "Keluar sekarang juga, sebelum aku memanggil _security_ kemari." Ancam Sakura

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" Pria berambut _raven_ yang berusia 24 tahun itu justru balik bertanya kepada Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sakura mendengar suara berat dan dingin saat pria yang duduk di hadapannya ini berbicara. Walau senyum yang diberikan pria itu sangat tipis, Sakura sangat yakin bahwa sebenarnya senyum itu senyum meremehkan dan menantang.

"Oh, Jadi kau menantangku?" Sakura mulai jengah menghadapi pria yang memiliki rambut seperti bokong ayam ini. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Sakura teriak memanggil sekuriti dan tidak lupa dia berikan senyum mengejek kepada pria itu. "_Security_! Tolong keluarkan lelaki gila ini dari ruangan direktur!"

Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekati ruangan ini, membuat senyum Sakura semakin lebar. "Jangan kira ancamanku tadi main-main, tuan" Kata Sakura penuh rasa bangga.

Pemuda tampan—walau dengan tampang acak-acakan seperti sekarang ini tidak mengurangi ketampanannya— itu bangkit dari singgahsananya. Kedua tangannya dia sembunyikan di ke-dua kantung celananya.

Begitu suara pintu ruang kerjanya di buka lebar secara paksa, dua orang _security_ yang baru saja datang itu, tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah pria itu. Mereka hanya bisa mengutuki diri mereka sendiri karena telah lancang masuk tanpa seizin atasan mereka.

Pria itu berkata dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. " Usir WANITA GILA ini." Katanya dengan tajam. Tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi, kedua _security_ itu segera menarik Sakura ke luar. "Ayo, nona." Kata mereka berbarengan.

"Yang seharusnya kalian usir itu, dia. Dia telah lancang duduk seenaknya di kursi pak direktur." Kata Sakura saat dia akan di bawa keluar. Sakura yang diperlakukan secara tidak hormat seperti ini, terus berontak dan menolak ajakan para _security_. "Dan aku bukan wanita gila!" tambah Sakura kesal.

"Wow… ada apa ribut-ribut seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto heran saat mendengar keributan di dalam ruang kerja direktur. "Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa kau ditarik seperti itu? lepaskan nona itu" Tanyanya lagi dan memerintahkan para _security _itu untuk melepaskan Sakura saat melihat Sakura mulai di gotong ke luar ruangan.

"Tanyakan itu pada lelaki gila yang berdiri di sana" tunjuk Sakura dengan tatapan benci.

"Woi, teme. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hn. Wanita itu masuk ke ruanganku dan mengusirku dari ruanganku sendiri." Jawab laki-laki yang panggil teme oleh Naruto. Sementara Sakura, _shock_ mendengar jawaban lelaki itu dan sebisa mungkin menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya agar tidak dilihat orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Hahaha…" Seketika tawa Naruto terdengar begitu menggelegar saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Jadi, Sakura-_chan_ mengusirmu?" Tanya lagi.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "Jadi, mana sekretaris baru yang akan menjadi pengganti Hinata?"

"Hehehe… Itu dia tujuanku datang sepagi ini." Kekeh Naruto menahan tawanya. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan Sakura-_chan_ kepadamu. Ternyata malah seperti ini yang terjadi. Hahaha.." Jelas Naruto dengan geli.

Setelah di perintah Naruto untuk tidak mengusir Sakura, para _security _itu pamit kepada atasannya dan meminta maaf atas kelancangan mereka sebelumnya. Sementara Sakura merasa bersalah atas kelancangan yang dilakukannya menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan, Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya 90 derajat kepada Sasuke. "_Gomen nasai_." Sesal Sakura.

Sasuke hanya sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura dan mengabaikannya. "Naruto. Cari sekretaris yang lain. Aku tidak ingin memiliki sekretaris yang tidak profesional."

Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan mata mereka mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Woi, teme! Kau sendiri yang bilang, Hinata bisa _resign_ asalkan kami sudah memiliki pengganti Hinata-_chan_." Naruto mulai angkat bicara. "Sekarang Sakura-_chan_ sudah di sini. Jadi, tidak ada lagi alasanmu menyuruhku mencari pengganti." Cecar Naruto kesal menghadapi pria yang duduk angkuh di kursi kebesarannya

"Haaah~ Baiklah." Pada akhirnya Sasuke harus mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. Terlebih lagi Sasuke memang membutuhkan tenaga seorang sekretaris yang handal. Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah Sakura untuk memastikan apakah dia sekretaris yang piawai atau tidak. Sakura yang merasa di lirik atasannya, semakin tidak percaya diri. Dimana rasa percaya dirinya saat memasuki perusahan ini? Pikirnya saat ini.

Nasib baik ternyata masik berpihak kepada Sakura hari ini. Sasuke memaafkan kesalahan yang dilakukan Sakura pagi ini. Sakura keluar dari dalam ruangan Sasuke dan bernafas dengan legah.

"Haaah~ Untung diriku dimuntahkan lagi sama tirex" Gumam Sakura. " Dasar Sakura bodoh." Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri ketika di dalam ruang kerjanya. Gerutuan Sakura terputus, saat dia merasakan getaran dari ponsel miliknya yang dia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Moshi-moshi."

"_**Sakura! Kau berhutang cerita kepadaku!"**_ Sakura hanya me-_rolling_ bola mata beriris _emerald_ itu saat mendengar suara seorang gadis dari seberang telepon. Sakura tahu siapa yang meneleponnya saatnya ini. Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pirang yang tidak kalah cerewat dari dirinya.

"Iya. Aku tahu." Dengan sangat malas, Sakura menanggapi omongan Ino

"_**Pokoknya nanti malam kami menunggumu di Restoran Crystal**_." Kata Ino dengan menggebu-gebu dari seberang telepon.

"Baiklah. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kau bilang kami? Siapa saja yang…" Perkataan Sakura terputus saat telepon terputus dari salah satu pihak. "Dasar Ino _pig_." Ejek Sakura sebal.

'Siap menghadapi _Tirex_, muncul anaconda. Huff~' Pikir Sakura sebelum memulai pekerjaannya di pagi ini.

••*••

Malam ini Sakura mendatangi salah satu restoran bintang lima di Konohagakure. Restoran yang hanya bisa di kunjungi oleh beberapa orang saja. Terutama dari kalangan atas. Restoran yang di isi oleh para pebisnis dunia pasti rela merongoh koceknya hanya untuk menikmati hidangan lezat dari restoran ini. Jika ingin makan enak, harus rela juga mengeluarkan duit lebih bukan.

Sakura terkagum-kagum saat memasuki restoran ini. Sesuai dengan namanya _crystal_, interior restoran ini memang hampir sepenuhnya dihiasi oleh kaca berbentuk _crystal_. Batu es yang dibentuk dan di letakkan di tengah restoran ini juga berbentuk seperti _crystal_. Lampu gantung yang berbentuk _crystal_ juga tergantung dengan sangat indahnya di langit-langit restoran ini.

Sakura ingat dia bukan dari kalangan atas yang bisa membayar satu porsi makanan dengan harga ratusan yen. Sakura bukannya tidak bisa membayar makanan yang ada di restoran ini mengingat dia memiliki banyak uang tabungan di bank. Hanya saja, Sakura masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk membiayai kuliah adiknya di Ame. Sementara ayahnya yang sakit-sakitan juga membutuhkan biaya pengobatan yang lebih banyak. Kalau tidak karena Ino menyuruhnya ke sini, Sakura juga tidak bakalan mau makan di sini. Sakura yakin, Ino tidak mungkin akan membiarkannya memcuci piring kotor, jika tidak membayar pesanannya. Karena Ino —yang notabene sahabatnya sejak SMA— sudah tahu seperti apa keadaan Sakura.

"Sebelah sini, nona"

Seorang pelayan mengantar Sakura ke meja bundar yang ada tengah restoran dan ternyata sudah dihadiri oleh beberapa orang dari kalangan atas. Sakura memperhatikan siapa saja yang hadir di meja itu. Saat melihat wanita bercepol dua, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan langsung merengkuh tubuh wanita itu kedalam pelukkan hangat miliknya. "Aku merindukanmu, Tenten." Ucap Sakura saat merasakan pelukkannya dibalas oleh wanita yang dia panggil Tenten.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Saku."

"Jahat sekali kau tidak mengundangku di pernikahanmu." Sungut Sakura setelah mereka berdua mengambil jarak satu sama lain.

"Kalau aku mengundangmu, aku yakin kau tetap tidak akan hadir. Kau kan tipe wanita yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan." Ucap Tenten memberikan alasan.

Yang dikatakan Tenten memang benar. Tenten bukan tidak mengundangnya, hanya saja saat Tenten menikah Sakura harus lebih ekstra bekerja. Pada saat itu adiknya Haruno Moegi baru saja masuk kuliah dan membutuhkan biaya yang besar. Sebab itu Sakura tidak dapat ikut merayakan hari bersejarah sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi tenang saja Saku. Kita akan merayakannya di sini." Kata Ino ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan Sakura dan Tenten.

"Benarkah itu, Tenten?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ya begitulah." Senyum manis terbentuk di bibir tipis wanita yang memiliki warna rambut coklat dan bercepol itu.

"Mana pria malang yang menikahi wanita tomboy ini?" Kali ini Naruto yang ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya.

"Naruto-_kun, _Kau sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum Tenten-_chan_ menikah dengan pria itu." Kata Hinata menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"Ingatan Naruto 'kan sangan dangkal." Ucap Sakura.

"Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh di hari pertama aku bekerja." Naruto menyeringai saat kembali mengingat kejadian yang memalukan bagi Sakura di ruang kerja Sasuke tadi pagi. Berbeda dengan Naruto, wajah Sakura sudah mulai memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Haaa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Hinata yang mengerti pembicaraan suami dan sahabat merah mudanya itu, mulai bertanya.

"Oh iya, Saku. Ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau mulai bekerja Uchiha _Corp_? Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menikmati masa nganggurmu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Anu… itu." Sakura bingung harus memulai dari mana ia menceritakannya kepada Ino. Dan Sakura yakin, Ino bakalan terus menangih dan menantikan cerita yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan lupakan kejadian tadi pagi ya Sakura-_chan." _Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa meringis malu.

"_Come on_, Sakura. Jangan membuat kami semakin penasaran." Tuntut Tenten.

Sakura memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang ada di meja bundar itu. Mulai dari wajah Ino yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu, wajah Tenten yang hampir sama dengan Ino wajah memelas, wajah Hinata yang memberikan senyum penyemangat, dan hanya wajah Naruto saja yang menunjukkan wajah mengejek.

"Haaahh~ Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya." Sakura mulai menceritakan awal dia masuk perusahaan Uchiha _Corp_ sampai _accident_ tadi pagi di ruangan direktur.

"Ya ampun Sakura~" Terdengar suara Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata berkoor setelah mendengar cerita singkat Sakura. "Harusnya kau lebih peka sebagai sekretarisnya." Ucap Ino tidak menyangka kalau Sakura melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal tadi pagi.

"Siapa suruh penampilannya seperti pencuri yang tidak bisa keluar dari TKP. Rambutnya yang seperti bokong unggas, lingkar kelopak mata yang menghitam seperti mata panda, penampilannya yang berantakan, benar-benar lidak layak seperti seorang presiden direktur. " Sakura kembali menerawang mengingat seperti apa penampilan atasannya tadi pagi. Sekaligus melakukan pembelaan karena tidak ingin dicap sebagai sekretaris yang tidak berpengalaman.

"Asal dirimu tahu saja ya Sakura-_chan_. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino yang kabarnya pernah jatuh hati kepada presiden Uchiha_ Corb_ itu, mulai melakukan pembelaan kepada mantan pujaan hati. "Sudah tampan, _cool_, berwibawa, dan berkharisma pula. Semua wanita yang melihatnya pasti langsung jatuh hati." Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ocehan calon nyonya Nara itu.

"Tapi pada saat itu penampilan Sasuke…" Perkataan Sakura terputus saat Tenten ikut mengakui dan membayangkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke."Bukan hanya itu saja. Sikap Sasuke yang tegas dan bentuk badannya yang waaoow, membuatnya banyak digilai oleh kaum hawa."

"Ehem." Terdengar deheman keras dari arah belakang Tenten. Seorang pria tampan yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang ikut berpartisipasi di meja itu. Melihat suasana yang tadinya ramai di meja itu, membuat kening pria itu berkerut karena melihat suasananya menjadi sangat tegang, terutama sang istri yang wajahnya sudah memutih seperti tidak dialiri darah.

'Semoga dia tidak mendengar ucapanku, Kami-sama' Gumam Tenten pelan. Sementara Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa menyeringai mengejek ke arah wanita itu.

"Apa kedatanganku mengganggu?" Tanya pria itu pria itu sembari mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Tenten dan di sebelah tempat duduknya diisi oleh Hinata.

"Tidak kok Neji-_san_." Ucap Ino canggung dan sedikit melirik ke arah wanita yang 2 minggu lalu sudah sah menyandang marga Hyuuga itu.

Sementara Sakura yang belum mengenal pria berambut coklat itu hanya memperhatikan tingkah pria tersebut. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu mengingat ia pada sseseorang. Pembawaan Neji yang dingin, mengingatkannya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang membuat dia tidak tenang bekerja tadi pagi. Merasa diperhatikan seseorang, Neji berusaha untuk bersikap lebih santai.

Kini meja bundar yang mereka tempat sudah mulai ramai."Apa kabar keponaanku, Hinata?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengelus perut buncit wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pria lain, membuat wajah Hinata merona merah layaknya kepiting rebut. "Kabar keponaanmu baik _niisan._"

"Syukurlah. Tapi si bodoh Naruto tidak menyusahkanmu, 'kan?" Tanya pria bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji itu lagi dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Hei!" Dikatakan bodoh membuat Naruto murung dan memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan. "Aku ini tipe pria yang tidak ingin menyusahkan wanita…" Perkataan Naruto terhenti sejenak saat melihat dua sosok pria yang datang menghampiri meja mereka. Karena memang tempat duduk Naruto langsung mengarah ke depan pintu utama restoran tesebut. " dan aku paling tidak suka membuat wanita mati ketakutan seperti Teme ini."

Merasa gelarnya disebut oleh sahabatnya pirangnya, Sasuke berkata "Ada apa denganku?" Tanya dan tidak lupa mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong di samping tempat duduk Naruto.

Sakura yang masih asik memperhatikan sepasang kakak adik yang ada di hadapannya, mulai terusik saat mendengar suara Ino berbisik secara halus dari telinga kirinya'Sakura, pria yang kita bicarakan barusan, ada disampingmu.' Dan dengan gerakan _reflex_, Sakura langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanannya karena memang kursi sebelah kirinya telah ditempati oleh sahabat pirangnya.

Bola matanya Sakura melotot nyaris hampir keluar saat melihat Sasuke—Yang merupakan presiden direktur di perusahaan tempatnya sekarang bekerja— duduk dengan santai di sampingnya. Tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai wanita gila dan berprilakuan tidak sopan, membuat Sakura beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menunduk hormat. "_Kombanwa Uchiha-sama._" Ucap Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan hanya dibalas dengan bahasa ambigu miliknya. "Hn"

"Hahaha… Tidak perlu seformal itu Sakura-_chan_. Sasuke memang atasanmu. Tapi saat diluar kantor, dia bukan siapa-siapa kok. Kau bisa memanggilnya pria gila seperti tadi pagi." Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengungkit masalah tadi pagi, membuat wajah Sakura merona karena malu. Dia lirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya pria itu tidak perduli dengan ucapan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya semakin malu. Dengan canggung Sakura kembali duduk di kursi empuk miliknya.

Sementara ketiga wanita yang ada meja bundar itu minus Sakura tentunya, saling berpandangan dan tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Naruto. Lain halnya dengan kedua pria lainnya di meja itu. Neji tidak terlalu perduli dan sibuk dengan benda persegi panjang yang ada di genggamannya. Sedangkan pria berambut panjang yang diikat seperti nanas itu, begitu sampai di tempat duduknya langsung tidur terlelap.

Segala makanan mewah telah tersedia di meja bundar yang ada di hadapan Sakura dan semuanya menggugah selera makan Sakura. Hanya saja rasa lapar yang sudah melanda Sakura hilang dalam sekejap sejak kedatangan seorang pria yang duduk disampingnya ini. Bukan hanya itu saja. Sakura yang terkenal cukup cerewet, kali ini benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Kerap kali beberapa sahabatnya yang ada di meja itu mengajaknya mengobrol, hanya balasan singkat yang dia berikan. Bahkan Naruto yang mengejeknya, dia abaikan. Sakura sebenarnya mengerti kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Naruto sengaja melakukannya agar tidak ada sikap canggung antara dirinya dan Sasuke itu. Tapi itu bukan sikap yang baik bagi Sakura. Sikapnya tadi pagi di hadapan Sasuke sudah mengurangi nilai baik pada dirinya. Karena itu, Sakura harus memperbaikinya di sini.

Sasuke melirik ke arah tangan Sakura yang ada di pangkuannya, meremas serbet berwarna merah dengan sangat kasar. Sasuke tahu sebenarnya Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas ocehan Naruto. Tapi, karena kehadirannya, Sakura harus menahannya. "Kemana sikap bar-barmu tadi pagi?" Kata Sasuke pelan tapi masih mampu ditangkap oleh alat pendengaran Sakura. " Jika kau memang profesional, harusnya kau bisa menempatkan dirimu dimanapun kau berada, meski ada aku di sini."

Terlihat garis-garis lurus yang tercetak dari bibir Sakura, kalau dia terlihat tegang. Tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, garis-garis harus itu berubah menjadi melengkung tipis, membuat otot yang ada di pipi kirinya naik ke atas menunjukkan kalau dia menyeringai.

"Kau salah besar membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur Naruto." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba membuat ucapan Naruto terputus. "Jangan kau pikir karena ada pemilik rambut pantat ayam di sini, aku tidak berani membalasmu ya."

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura, mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu rambut pantat ayam?" Ucap Sasuke tidak terima kepada Sakura karena telah berani mengejek model rambutnya.

"Rambutmu memang pantat ayam 'kan?" Tanya Sakura tapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Sementara yang lain hanya memperhatikan mereka. "Apa mau sebut sebagai rambut bokong unggas?"

"Cih. Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin dan lebih memilih mengalah karena tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Asal kau saja ya Naruto. Jika penampilanmu di kantor seperti tuan Uchiha tadi pagi, sekretaris barumu pun akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku." Ujar Sakura garang. " Walau aku cerewet bukan berarti tidak akan mau denganku. Karena itu siapkan saja mobil terbaru untukku. Karena tidak sampai pada waktu perjanjian kita, aku pasti sudah dilamar."

"Sakura-_chan" _Hinata mencoba menetralkan emosi Sakura. Sayangnya, gadis cantik itu sudah terlanjur keceplosan berbicara dan justru mempercepat waktu perjanjian dari batas waktu sebelumnya. Sakura memaki dirinya. Tidak seharusnya dia terpancing emosi setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Harusnya dia lebih baik diam daripada harus mengikuti ucapan Sasuke tadi. Tapi apa mau dikata, Sakura sendiri yang ngomong dan justru menantang balik Naruto.

"Kalau begitu waktunya bukan setahun, tapi 3 bulan sepertinya cukup untuk mendapat mobil terbaru 'kan, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menyeringai saat melihat Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?! Mana bisa seperti itu." Protes Sakura.

"Karena tidak sampai pada waktu perjanjian kita, Sakura-_chan_ pasti sudah dilamar seorang pria." Kata Naruto menirukan perkataan Sakura barusan.

Emosi memang mampu membuat manusia yang sedang marah menjadi gelap mata dan tidak mengandalkan pikiran. Tidak biasanya Sakura ngomong tanpa berpikir dulu. Apa karena Sakura sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan, membuat emosi gampang meledak-ledak? Mungkin saja. "Tapi… tapi… aku hanya…" racau Sakura putus-putus.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Sasuke yang ikut mendengar perdebatan Sakura dan Naruto. Meski Sasuke tidak tahu menahu pokok permasalahan antara Sakura dan Naruto.

"Waaahh~ Sepertinya bakalan ada yang menyusulku ke pelaminan." Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ocehan Ino dan Tenten di sampingnya. Hanya Hinata saja yang memberi senyum semangat untuknya. Sementara suami Hinata yang membuatnya terdiam, sibuk mengoceh kepada Sasuke seperti apa rancangan mobil yang akan dia berikan kepada Sakura jika berhasil menikah dalam waktu 3 bulan. Bukan hanya itu saja, Neji dan Shikamaru juga ikut berkecimpung dengan Naruto. Sepertinya Neji dan Shikamaru yang tadinya sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka, ternyata ikut mendengar perdebatannya dengan Sasuke, terlebih saat menantang Naruto.

Rancangan mobil yang akan diberikan Naruto memang terdengar bagus dan benar-benar akan benar-benar luar biasa. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang mendengarnya, seakan penghuni meja bundar ini mengejek dirinya. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

N/a : Apa kabar riders, ripiuwers, dan sider? Bii kembali seperti permintaan minna dengan sangat kilat. #Dibakar Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Apa masih banyak kesalahan? Bii harap sudah 'sedikit' berkurang ya minna. :D Dan jika memang masih ada, Bii harap, minna harap maklum saja ya. :D Soalnya chapter 2 ini, Bii selesaikan sendiri disaat Bii lagi sibuk menyusun skripsi dan melamar pekerjaan.

Jika, chapter yang lalu banyak kesalahan dan typo yang merajarela, kiranya minna maklumi saja. Hehehee Kalau ada waktu mungkin Bii dan Beth akan kilat menyelesaikan chapter 3. Hehe. Sejujurnya, Chapter 2 kurang panjang, tapi biat chapter berkutnya lebih terasa, Bii cut aja. Heheh ^^V

Oh iyah, soal siapa yang menjadi boss, sekaligus orang yang hampir saja memperkosa Sakura, Bii akan munculkan di chapter selanjutnya. Heheh. Jika masih ada yang bertanya berapa tahun umur SasuSaku, di sini Sasuke umur 25 tahun. Sementara Sakura 22 tahun. :3 Dan siapa anak yang digendong Sasu, mungkin bakalan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Hehe Karena itu, tetap ikutin ya minna :D

Dan Terima kasih yang telah membaca dan meripiu fict kami. Semuanya isinya, Bii sikapi dengan positif ko. Jadi nyantai saja ya minna. :D Dan buat Sider, Bii cukup senang karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk singgah. Hehehehe :3

_**Special Thanks,**_

**Mia Rinuza**, _imahkakoeni_, **hanazono yuri**, _Febri Feven_, **Bakpao**, _Mormorgiana_, **ongkitang** _Eysha CherryBlossom_**, Hanna Hoshiko**_, Uchiha Sakura_, **Aika Yuki-chan**, , **Ifaharra sasusaku**_, white's_, **Hayama Ayumu**,_Mina Jasmine_, **Kumada Chiyu**, _LeEdacHi aRdian Lau_, **ChoiMerry-Chan**_, Lhylia Kiryu._

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata Bii dan Beth ucapkan SELAMAT PASKAH buat yang merayakan. :D

**Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**

**[04202014]**


	3. Chapter 3

"Waaahh~ Sepertinya bakalan ada yang menyusulku ke pelaminan." Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ocehan Ino dan Tenten di sampingnya. Hanya Hinata saja yang memberi senyum semangat untuknya. Sementara suami Hinata yang membuatnya terdiam, sibuk mengoceh kepada Sasuke seperti apa rancangan mobil yang akan dia berikan kepada Sakura jika berhasil menikah dalam waktu 3 bulan. Bukan hanya itu saja, Neji dan Shikamaru juga ikut berkecimpung dengan Naruto. Sepertinya Neji dan Shikamaru yang tadinya sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka, ternyata ikut mendengar perdebatannya dengan Sasuke, terlebih saat menantang Naruto.

Rancangan mobil yang akan diberikan Naruto memang terdengar bagus dan benar-benar akan benar-benar luar biasa. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang mendengarnya, seakan penghuni meja bundar ini mengejek dirinya. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura]**

**Kami hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**

**WARNING!**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, DLDR**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah seminggu lebih Sakura bekerja di perusahaan besar milik Uchiha Sasuke, menggantikan tugas Uzumaki Hinata sebagai sekretaris di _Uchiha Corp. _Walau sudah berlalu beberapa hari, bukan berarti hari-hari Sakura menyenangkan mengingat posisi Sakura sebagai tangan kanan President Direktur di perusahaan itu.

Selain memeriksa berkas yang akan diserahkan untuk ditandatangani oleh Sasuke, sudah menjadi tugas Sakura juga menyediakan kopi untuk direktur muda tersebut. Tiap kali Sakura mengantarkan minuman yang mengandung _kafein_ tersebut ke meja Sasuke, ada saja keluhan yang ia berikan kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Setelah Sakura dinyatakan sah sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan itu, bukan sekali dua kali Sasuke memanggil Sakura ke ruangannya untuk mengganti cairan berwarna pekat itu. Bahkan Sasuke tidak tanggung-tanggung akan menyuruh Sakura membawa kopi baru, meski belum ia cicipi terlebih dulu.

Saat itu Sakura benar-benar sangat sibuk memeriksa dokumen perusahaan yang akan menjadi rekan bisnis di perusahaan ia bekerja. Tapi, disaat ia sedang sibuk, Sasuke malah memintanya untuk mengganti kopi miliknya untuk yang ke dua kalinya – yang katanya Sasuke tidak enak lagi karena sudah dingin.

Awalnya memang Sakura harap maklum saja karena memang Sasuke juga cukup sibuk di ruangannya, sehingga mengabaikan minuman _favorite_-nya tersebut. Beberapa menit setelah gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu mengantarkan minuman pimpinan-nya ke ruangannya, Sakura di panggil lagi. Kali ini bukan karena minumannya sudah kembali dingin. Menurut Sasuke, minuman yang diantar Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu terlalu cair dan Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

Setelah Sakura membuat ulang minuman kesukaan atasannya itu, beberapa menit kemudian dia di panggil lagi untuk dibuatkan minuman seperti itu lagi. Kali ini Sasuke beralasan minuman tersebut tidak sengaja dia senggol sehingga membuat minuman itu jatuh dan meninggalkan noda di atas karpet.

Disuruh beberapa kali oleh atasannya itu, membuat kesabaran Sakura diuji. _'Apa lelaki ini sedang mempermainkanku? Atau dia sengaja agar aku kesal? Dasar chikenho, sialan!'_ Pikir Sakura saat itu.

Satu malam setelah kejadian di restoran Crystal kemarin, sikap Sasuke kepada Sakura terlihat sangat aneh. Mulai dari ruang kerjanya yang setiap pagi berantakan – tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan kini, kopi yang menjadi bahan Sasuke untuk menjahili Sakura. Alasan Sasuke melakukan itu, hanya sekedar ingin tahu seberapa lama batas kesabaran Sakura dan ingin melihat seberapa banyak ekspresi yang dimiliki oleh gadis bersurai _soft pink _tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di perusahaan besar itu, disinilah Sakura sekarang. Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan inilah sekarang Sakura untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan untuk satu minggu kedepan.

"Sebenarnya, itu orang kenapa sih?" Tanya Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri sambil memilih beberapa bumbu masakan. "Pertemuan pertama kelihatan seperti pencuri. Setelah kejadian itu, sikapnya dalam sekejap bisa berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan kaku. Tapi sekarang kenapa menjadi kekanak-kanakan seperti itu?" Rasa kesal yang dimiliki Sakura terlalu berlebihan, sehingga bubuk lada yang dia ambil, dilembar secara asal.

"_Chikeeenhooo_ sialaaannn~~~" umpat Sakura. "Kenapa sih harus ada orang kayak ka—" tiba-tiba kaki kenjang Sakura di sentuh sepasanga tangan mungil. Sakura yang pada saat itu sedang marah, seketika rasa kesal yang menyelimutinya hilang entah kemana.

"Sakit loh _nee-chan_."

"Ekh!"

"Kepalaku sakit kena lempal sama itu." Pemilik tangan mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan akibat perbuatan Sakura barusan. Sakura pikir, barang belanjaan yang menjadi alat pelampiasannya masuk ke dalam troli belanjaannya. Bukannya masuk kedalam troli, ternyata justru mengenai kepala seorang anak kecil yang umurnya kira-kira 4 tahun.

"Kepala Kenichi 'kan masih dipakai, _nee_-_chan."_sungut anak lagi sambil mengelus kepalanya. Sakura yang menjadi tersangka hanya bisa terpelongo diam. Sakura bukannya _shock _karena ditegur oleh seorang bocah yang masih kecil. Melainkan wajah yang dimiliki oleh anak ini sama dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

'Apa aku sudah gila?' gumam Sakura.

"_Nee_-_chan, _ kalau seseolang sedang ngomong, didengal dong."

'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku selalu mengingatnya? Tidak mungkin.' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras untuk tidak mengingat wajah seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah boss-nya di tempat ia bekerja. Uchiha Sasuke.

Anak kecil yang bernama Kenichi itu hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis matanya saat melihat tingkah Sakura.

Seketika bola mata gadis itu melebar saat melihat ekspresi anak kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya itu seakan meremehkannya. "Aaaakkhhhh! Aku harus segera mendinginkan kepalaku segera!" Racau Sakura tiba-tiba dan segera meninggalkan anak kecil itu dengan tergesa-gesa seakan anak itu hanyalah ilusi Sakura.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Kenichi bergumam "Dasal aneh."

"Ken-_kun_, darimana saja kamu? _Obaa-chan _cari loh dari tadi?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik menghampiri Kenichi dengan peluh masih menempel di keningnya. Meski sudah memasuki umur setengah abad, wanita itu masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda. Dengan penuh kesabaran, wanita cantik itu menarik tangan sang cucu menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

"Kita harus segera pulang Ken-_kun_. Sebentar lagi _tou-san_ mu pulang. Jadi _baa-chan_ harus segera masak."

"Iyah _baa-chan_."

Walau tangan Kenichi sudah ditarik, tapi perhatiannya tertuju hanya satu orang. Haruno Sakura. Kenichi masih melihat ke arah lorong yang dilewati oleh Sakura. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kenichi saat ini, yang pasti Kenichi masih terus memandang ke lorong itu sebelum berbelok ke lorong lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima._" Lelaki tampan yang menjadi pemimpin di bidang usaha transportasi itu memberi salam begitu ia memasuki rumah setelah melepas alas kakinya dan menempatkannya di lemari kecil dekat pintu masuk.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke melewati bingkai pintu ruang depan, Sasuke dapat merasakan seseorang melompat di punggungnya dan langsung ia mendapatkan sebuah pelukkan hangat dari seseorang dari balik punggungnya.

"_Okaeli, tou-chan._"

"Hn."

"_Tou-chan_… hali ini _baa-chan_ masaknya _special_ loh," Ucap Kenichi setelah mereka sampai di meja makan. "selba tomat loh, _tou-chan._" Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu Kenichi bercerita apa saja menu makan malam mereka malam ini kepada Sasuke. "_Tou-chan_ pasti suka." Cengir Kenichi.

"Ken-_kun_. Biarkan _tou-chan_ mu mandi dulu. Setelah itu kamu baru bisa cerita." Ucap ibu Sasuke yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Mikoto kepada Kenichi sembali menata meja makan dengan meletakkan beberapa menu makan malam.

"Tidak apa _kaa-chan."_

"Walau seperti itu, Ken-_kun_ juga harus tahu, kalau _tou-chan_nya masih capek Sasu-_chan_."

"Hn."

"_Iketadimas._" Kenichi yang sudah lapar berat, mengabaikan percakapan _tou-chan_ dan _obaa-chan_-nya itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya."

"Hehehe…" Kenichi hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran setelah mendapat teguran dari _tou-chan_-nya.

"Setelah makan, langsung tidur. Oke, jagoan."

"Siap, boss"

Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikan anak si matawayangnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hampir tidak pernah Sasuke melihat Kenichi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Biasanya Sasuke berangkat ke kantor, sebelum Kenichi bangun tidur. Dan demikian juga ketika Sasuke pulang bekerja. Sasuke lebih sering bertemu Kenichi, setelah bocah yang hampir mirip dengannya itu masuk kealam mimpinya.

Sasuke sadar, menjadi _single parent_ memang tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan Kenichi. Tapi, Sasuke masih terlalu malas mencari pendamping hidup. Apa lagi mencari seseorang yang benar-benar sabar dan sayang sama Kenichi. Bagaimanapun, dalam hidup Sasuke, kebahagian Kenichi yang paling penting. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Kenichi seperti 2 tahun yang lalu.

Bahkan sempat terlintas dalam benak Sasuke, siapapun wanita itu kalau Kenichi senang dan nyaman dengannya, Sasuke akan melamarnya sekalipun Sasuke tidak mencintainya.

"Bagaimana di kantor Sasu-kun?" Tanya Mikoto kepada anak bungsunya sambil mengupas kulit apel setelah mereka selesai makan malam.

"Baik _Kaa-san._"

"Wah! Sudah lama _kaa-san_ tidak bertemu dengan Hinata-_chan_. Apa dia baik-baik saja Sasu?"

"Aku bukan suaminya, _kaa-san._"

"Setidaknya kamu itu sepupunya dan kau itu juga boss-nya di kantor."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas mendengar ucapan ibunya barusan. "Diakan sudah seminggu berhenti bekerja."

Mendengar ucapan putranya, Mikoto seketika berteriak. "APA?! Kamu memecatnya Sasu-_kun_?"

Sasuke hanya me-_rolling _kedua bola mata _onyx-_nya, saat mulai jengah mendengar perkataan ibunya. "Hinata, _resign_ _kaa-san_. Memasuki bulan keenam kehamilannya, Naruto gak ingin istrinya terlalu lelah bekerja. Karena itu, dobe mencari pengganti Hinata."

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, apa sekretaris-mu yang sekarang sesuai denganmu, Sasu-kun?"

Sekilas, Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. 'Sesuai? Tentu saja sangat sesuai _kaa-san_. Bahkan sekarang menjadi lebih manarik dari biasanya.' Pikir Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke terlalu malas mengatakan demikian kepada ibunya. Jadilah, Sasuke hanya berkata "Hn." Kepada ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"INOOO… Aku butuh teman curhat sekarang?!"

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di dalam kamar miliknya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya _soft pink, _sedang berbicara dengan Ino sahabatnya melalui telepon genggam miliknya.

"**Tidak pake teriak bisa 'kan jidat?"** Sahut Ino karena mendapat teriakan dari Sakura sesaat setelah dia menganggat panggilan dari Sakura.

"Habisnya, hari ini aku kesal banget tahu, _pig_" Sungut Sakura memberi alasan.

"**Ehem? Setahu aku, gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura selalu terlihat kesal. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu heran soal itu."** Ino hanya cekikikan dari seberang telepon setelah ia mengatakan hal demikian. Ino yakin saat ini Sakura pasti sedang merengut dan memajukan beberapa centi bibirnya ke depan setelah mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Kau membuat _mood_-ku semakin jelek saja, pig."

"**Hahaha… Jadi, ada masalah apa yang menimpamu jidat? Soal taruhan sama Naruto?"** Tanya Ino penasaran. **"Ngapain repot-repot. Dekati saja atasanmu itu. Bereskan." **

"Buuukkaaann, _pig._ Soal itu sih, iya buat kesal juga. Tapi ini lebih dari itu?"

"**Maksudmu?" **

"Hari ini aku dibuat kesal sama _chikenho_ itu."

"_**Chikenho**_**? Siapa?" **

"Emm~ Sasuke maksudnya. Akkhh! Pokoknya dia membuatku gila hari ini?" Racau Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"**Bilang saja kau mulai jatuh hati dengannya, jidat."** Gurau Ino.

"Gak sudi tahu, _pig!" _

"**Loh, setahu aku banyak cewek gila karena ketampanan Sasuke. Salah satu contohnya ya kamu, jidat." **

"Aku serius, Ino." Jawab Sakura mulai frustasi mendengar godaan Ino.

"**Iya. Aku tahu kamu serius, **_**darl**_**. Serius banget malah mikirin Sasuke, sampai-sampai ingat dia terus." **

"Sudahlah. Lain kali saja aku cerita._ Bye_, _pig_." Kata Sakura sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sakura tidak tahu kalau di seberang sana, Ino sudah ketawa terpingkal-pingkal karena telah berhasil menggoda sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Apa-apan itu? Kenapa jadi aku di goda?" Sakura ngedumel sendiri memikirkan perkataan Ino barusan di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia baringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk itu, sekedar merilekskan pikiran yang sedang kusut_. _

'_Apa iya, aku mulai tertarik dengan dia? Itu tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang menyebalkan seperti dia.' _Kata Sakura di dalam hatinya.

"Lagian aku memikirkannya 'kan, karena dia membuatku kesal hari ini. Bukan karena ada rasa tertarik sama sekali. Iya, Benar. Tepat sekali seperti itu Sakura." Kali ini Sakura bicara sendiri di kamar sendiri. Hanya beberapa boneka saja yang menjadi pendengar curahan hati Sakura. Karena Sakura yakin, kalau dia berbicara dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, yang ada dia menjadi bahan godaan. Sebelum hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi, Sakura lebih baik cari aman.

Tak apa berbicara dengan boneka, yang penting bagi Sakura dia memiliki teman untuk curhat dan mendengarkan semua ceritanya.

.

.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Sasuke juga saat ini sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Pandangan Sasuke hanya tertuju ke langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Sasuke kembali memikirkan perkataan ibunya –setelah dia mengantar Kenichi ke kamarnya. Saat itu, Sasuke dipanggil ibunya sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya. Sebelum ibunya berbicara, Sasuke yakin sekali kalau ibunya mengajaknya bicara untuk membicarakan pendamping hidupnya, sekaligus ibu untuk Kenichi.

Bukan, ini pertama kalinya ibunya membahas ini. Melainkan ini sudah kesekian kalinya ibunya membicarakan ini dan Sasuke sudah mulai bosan membicarakannya. Penah sekali Sasuke memberikan alasan kalau dia tidak sempat untuk mencari seorang wanita yang siap menjadi seorang istri rangkap jadi seorang ibu. Tanpa seizin Sasuke, ibunya mengatur jadwal dengan beberapa gadis di rumah makan. Wanita yang dipilihkan ibunya memang cantik-cantik, tapi entah bagaimana satupun tidak ada masuk nominasi. Pilihan ibu Sasuke memang unik. mulai dari yang genit, sopan, dan yang kakunya menyaingi Sasuke juga sudah ia jumpai. Kalaupun ibunya mencari seorang gadis yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya, harusnya ibunya juga memperkenalkan Kenichi kepada mereka. Jadi, yang memilih mereka, Kenichi. Bukan dia.

Setiap kali ibunya membicarakan seorang pendamping hidup, entah bagaimana Sasuke selalu menghindar. Sasuke tidak ingin ibunya terlalu mencampuri pribadinya. Karena yang akan menjalaninya kenak adalah dirinya.

"Ingat nak, umurmu bukan muda lagi. Bagimanapun, kamu juga tidak inginkan membesarkan Kenichi tanpa kasih sayang dari seorang ibu 'kan?" Tanya Ibunya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya saat mengingat perkataan ibunya tadi. Ibunya memang benar, tapi bagi Sasuke ini masih terlalu cepat. Dan Sasuke, masih ingin melewati hari-harinya tanpa ada yang mengekang hidupnya. Masih ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya. tanpa harus memikirkan seseorang sedang menunggunya di rumah. Terlebih Sasuke masih cukup egois untuk saling berbagi dengan seseorang. Dan Sasuke harap ibunya mengerti akan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/n :**_ Haaaiii minnaaa. XD Akhirnya Bii sempat meng-update chapter 3 ditengah sibuknya waktu Bii di dunia nyata. XD  
nah, setelah membaca chapter ini, Bii harap readers puas dengan hasilnya. :D Apa lagi mengingat Bii lama banget meng-update chapter ini. ;))  
Kalau ada kesalahan, Bii harap readers maklum saja ya. :D #Ditampol

Bii juga ngucapin banyak terimakasih untuk :

**Mia Rizuna, Mina Jasmine, o.O rambu no baka, marukocan, Hanna Hoshiko, ongkitang, Little pinky mouse, imakakoeni, White's, , Febri Feven, UchiHaru Cherry, Eysha CherryBlossom, 10, Aika Yuki-chan, Ifaharra sasusaku, MKUchiharuno, ance, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, Anka-chan, YashiUchiHatake, Saitou Yumi19, piyo piyo, Guest1, , Guest2.** Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan nama. :D

Bii juga mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk Sider juga. :D

Oke. Sampai disini dulu cuap-cuap gak mutu kami. Sampai jumpai di chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya minna~~ Ummaaaccchh :* #Kecups

_**Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**_

_**[10202014]**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ingat nak, umurmu bukan muda lagi. Bagimanapun, kamu juga tidak inginkan membesarkan Kenichi tanpa kasih sayang dari seorang ibu 'kan?" Tanya Ibunya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya saat mengingat perkataan ibunya tadi. Ibunya memang benar, tapi bagi Sasuke ini masih terlalu cepat. Dan Sasuke, masih ingin melewati hari-harinya tanpa ada yang mengekang hidupnya. Masih ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya tanpa harus memikirkan seseorang sedang menunggunya di rumah. Terlebih Sasuke masih cukup egois untuk saling berbagi dengan seseorang. Dan Sasuke harap ibunya mengerti akan itu.

Lagi pula tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang Sasuke anggap _special_. Hanya sepupunya Hinata saja yang dekat dengannya selama ini.

Memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Sasuke berdenyut-denyut. Tidak ingin membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut, Sasuke memaksakan dirinya untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Kalau saja dua tahun yang lalu berjalan lancar sesuai rencana, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin sekarang, hidup Sasuke hidup dengan penuh rancangan dan terarah.

Mengingat dua tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyesali apapun yang telah terjadi saat itu. Sasuke justru bersyukur atas kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Berkat kejadian itu, dua mata Sasuke menjadi terbuka.

Saat ini yang menjadi beban dalam hidup Sasuke adalah mencarikan Kenichi Ibu. Seseorang yang mampu menerima Kenichi apa adanya tanpa melihat status Kenichi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura]**

**Kami hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**

**WARNING!**

**Alternative Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada saat kehamilan memasuki bulan ke-tujuh, biasanya akan dilakukan ritual adat yang tujuannya adalah agar persalinan si ibu lancar dan bayi yang dilahirkan selamat. Acara tujuh bulanan adalah tradisi yang sudah lama melekat sejak sang istri dinyatakan hamil. Biasanya orang-orang menyebutnya '_Baby Shower_'.

'_Baby shower'_ ini adalah semacam pesta kecil untuk calon ibu dan bayi dalam kandungannya dan setiap tamunya datang membawa hadiah. Seolah ibu dan si jabang bayi 'bermandikan' hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan oleh tamu-tamunya yang hadir.

Awalnya, acara ini hanya lah berupa pesta minum teh yang dihadiri oleh kaum hawa saja. Para wanita yang sudah memiliki anak akan memberikan semacam wejangan untuk calon ibu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, _'baby shower_' kini dilakukan untuk menyambut setiap kelahiran anak dan laki-laki pun bisa menjadi tamunya.

Sabtu sore, halaman rumah milik keluarga Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata telah dipadati oleh tamu-tamunya yang datang menghadiri _'baby shower'_ yang diadakan oleh pasangan ini.

Bukan hanya sanak keluarga saja yang datang meramaikan acara ini, sahabat-sahabat Hinata yang lainnya juga datang. Salah satu sahabat Hinata yang datang adalah gadis cantik bersurai merah muda dan namanya sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Negeri Samurai ini. Haruno Sakura.

Saat ini penampilan gadis itu tidak seperti biasanya saat ia sedang bekerja. Penampilan Sakura saat ini cantik dan manis._ Dress_ yang ia kenakan saat ini berwarna cream dan rambut _softpink_ miliknya tidak ia gulung seperti hari-hari biasanya, melainkan ia gerai.

Walau acara yang diselenggarakan oleh calon ibu muda ini untuk mendapatkan saran dari wanita yang lebih dulu menjadi seorang ibu, bukan berarti Sakura tidak ikut berpartisipasi di dalamnya. Setidaknya Sakura mendapatkan pengalaman dan sudah bisa memikirkan rancangan seperti apa kelak _'baby shower'_ yang akan Sakura bikin ketika usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh. Tapi, sebelum jauh memikirkan ke sana, lebih baik Sakura lebih dulu memikirkan siapa lelaki yang akan membuatnya hamil lebih dulu.

"Wah~ Kau datang juga Sakura-_chan?_Kupikir kau tidak datang." Sapa Hinata yang sedang duduk di atas sofa dan di samping tempat duduknya terlihat cukup banyak tumpukkan hadiah tersusun rapi.

"Hari ini 'kan libur. Jadi, tidak ada alasan aku tidak datang kemari." Jawab Sakura setelah ia sampai di hadapan Hinata dan menyerahkan sebuah kado yang cukup lumayan besar di pangkuan Hinata. "Kuharap _baby_-nya menyukainya"

"_Arigatou ne_ Sakura-_chan_." Senyum manis tercetak jelas di bibir calon ibu muda itu setelah menerima hadiah dari Sakura dan menyatukannya dengan hadiah yang lainnya. "_Baby-_nya pasti suka. Kan hadiahnya diberikan oleh _oba-san_nya."

"Kuharap kau datang kemari, bukan karena tidak ada yang mengajakmu kencan 'kan jidat?"

Disaat Hinata dan Sakura sedang asik bercerita, seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki paras seperti boneka_ barbie_ tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka dan ikut duduk tepat di samping Uzumaki Hinata. "Dan ini, untukmu sayang." Tambahnya lagi sambil mengelus perut buncit Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang mendapatkan perlakukan itu dari Yamanaka Ino, hanya bisa senyum malu-malu dan di wajahnya terlihat jelas pemerah alami.

"Huh~ Jangan mulai, _pig._ Dan aku tahu, kamu pasti sengaja mengelus perut Hinata biar aku melihat benda yang terpasang di jari manismu itu 'kan?" tuduh Sakura dengan memasang wajah kesal.

"Ekh!" gadis cantik yang mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu itu hanya bisa cengok sebentar. Setelah itu, terdengarlah tawa cukup keras di antara mereka bertiga. " Hahaha… Aku tidak ada maksud seperti itu, jidat."

"Jadi maksudmu apa, pig?"

Sebelum desainer cantik itu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Hinata lebih dulu memeluk Ino dan memberikan ciuman di kedua pipi gadis berambut pirang tersebut. "_Omaedeto_ Ino-_chan_."

"Ah! A-arigatou Hinata-_chan_." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Kabarnya, gadis cantik dari _clan_ Yamanaka itu telah dilamar oleh Nara Shikamaru –ditektif muda yang namanya saat ini sedang naik daun – beberapa hari yang lalu setelah Ino pulang dari _Beijing. _Hanya saja, gadis cantik itu belum sempat mengabarkan berita bahagia itu kepada sahabat-sahabatnya mengingat jadwal Ino yang semakin padat akhir-akhir ini.

Perasaan Ino saat ini sedang campur aduk. Bukannya Ino tidak ingin berbagi cerita perihal lamaran yang telah ia terima. Ino hanya ingin menjaga perasaan sahabatnya yang telah lama ia anggap sebagai kakak. Pasalnya hanya Sakura saja yang saat ini belum memiliki pasangan di antara sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

Lama Ino terdiam setelah ia menjawab ucapan Hinata. Sama sekali tidak ada perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan setelah Sakura mengetahui lamarannya. Tiba-tiba perasaan canggung muncul di sekitar mereka.

Sakura yang sejujurnya telah tahu berita lamaran Ino dari Tenten beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya bisa senyum miris. Kecewa memang ada, tapi apa dia harus melampiaskannya dengan Ino? Tidak. Sakura bukan anak kecil lagi, jika tidak di kasih permen akan menangis. Sakura bukan seperti itu lagi. Diantara Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten yang lebih dulu tamat dari Universitas dan mendapat pekerjaan adalah Sakura. Bahkan yang lebih dulu di lamar adalah Sakura. Tapi, kalau memang benang merah tidak bersambung di jari masing-masing, apa Sakura harus melawan takdir? Tidak. Karena Sakura yakin, _Kami-sama_ telah menentukan jodoh yang pas untuknya. Jadi, jangan bilang kalau takdir tidak berpihak dengannya hanya saja belum.

Merasa telah berhasil menjahili Ino, Sakura memeluk tubuh gadis yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya itu. "Jangan merasa bersalah kepadaku,_ pig_. Aku justru ikut bahagia mendengarnya."

Air mata yang telah lama di tahan oleh Ino, kini tumpah membasahi pipi mulus miliknya. "_gomen ne_ Sakura-_chan_."

"Ssttt~ Jangan minta maaf. Tidak ada yang salah di sini."

"Ino-_chan_ jangan menangis. Aku jadi ikutan nangis, nih." Ucap Hinata membelah percakapan Ino dan Sakura. Mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan, membuat pandangan mereka tertujuh ke arah Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang ikutan menangis, membuat Ino dan Sakura tertawa.

"Kenapa kau ikutan menangis, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Hiks, hiks… Gak tahu Sakura-_chan_. Ta-tapi, air mataku gak mau berhenti mengalir."

"Hahaha… itu karena memang ibu hamil sangat _sensitive_ Hinata-_chan._" Ucap Ino menjelaskan.

Di saat Sakura sedang asik bersendagurau dengan Ino dan Hinata, sepasang bola mata segelap malam memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara puncak acara ya itu membuka bungkusan hadiah bersama yang lainnya, kini Sakura berdiri di dekat meja bundar yang di atasnya tersedia makanan lezat untuk mengisi perutnya. Sejak di tinggal Ino – karena masih memiliki acara yang harus dihadirinya – Sakura mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Hinata karena memang masih banyak tamu yang akan bertemu dengan dengannya.

Saat ini Sakura sedang bingung memilih-milih makanan yang akan menjadi menu makan malamnya.

"Lama sekali sih _ba-san_." Seorang anak kecil yang tingginya kira-kira sepinggang Sakura, menyerutuk kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu gilirannya. "Kenichi sudah lapal, tahu."

Merasa dia yang dibicarakan, Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Sabar ya anak manis." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis terpasang di bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan panggil kayak gitu. Kenichi 'kan anak laki-laki." Sungut anak kecil itu lagi.

"Sudah. Sekarang giliran kamu." Kata Sakura setelah ea ra anak kecil itu tempat untuk mengambil makanan. Sakura memang telah selesai mengambil menu makan malamnya, tapi entah apa yang menahan Sakura sehingga ia tidak beranjak pergi meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu.

Melihat anak kecil itu sedang kesulitan mengambil makanan, Sakura berinisiatif untuk membantunya mengambilkan makanan. "Sini, kubantu." Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil beberapa makanan pencuci mulut ke atas piring anak itu.

Melihat ada meja kosong di dekat mereka, Sakura mengajak anak itu duduk bersama dengannya. "Ayo. Kita makan di sini saja, ya."

"Hn."

"Jadi, nama kamu siapa anak manis?" Tanya Sakura setelah ia selesai mengunyah makanannya.

"Kata _tou-chan_ ku, kalau sedang makan tidak boleh ngomong." Jawab anak itu singkat.

Jika dihadapanmu saat ini ada seorang anak kecil yang berkata seperti itu kepadamu, ingin rasanya membekap mulut bocah itu dengan piring kaca. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika yang mengatakannya kepadamu adalah seorang anak kecil yang masih bau kencur.

"_Ba-san_ 'kan yang melempal kepalaku kemalen." Sahut anak itu memecah keheningan setelah cukup lama keheningan menemani mereka.

"Kalau makan, tidak boleh bicara." Jawab Sakura menirukan ucapan anak itu.

"Kenichi 'kan uda selesai makan." Kata anak itu singkat.

'_Sabar Sakura. Sabar.'_ Ucap Sakura dalam hatinya. Padahal ingin rasanya Sakura meng-skak mat anak itu, tapi sekali lagi justru Sakura yang kena skak mat.

"Kalau begitu, ibumu duduk dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu." Sakura bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan serbetnya sebelum ia melangkah duluan dari anak kecil yang ia tahu bernama Kenichi.

Merasa tidak diikuti dari belakang, Sakura kembali menghampiri anak itu. Jika tadi anak itu lebih terlihat cerewet, sekarang anak itu lebih banyak diam.

"Sekarang apa lagi adik kecil?" Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya agar sesuai dengan tinggi anak yang sedang duduk di atas kursi itu.

"Ibuku…"

"Iya? Kamu ditinggal ibumu?"

"Huuaaa…" Mendengar tangisan Kenichi cukup kencang, seluruh pandangan tamu yang hadir pada ea rahi, tertuju ea rah Sakura.

Entah apa yang membuat Kenichi menangis tiba-tiba. Selama ini, tidak pernah seorangpun yang bertanya akan keberadaan ibunya. Kenichi hanya mengenal sosok seorang ayah. Dan di saat ayahnya sedang sibuk, hanya sang nenek-lah yang selalu menemani hari-harinya. Mendengar kata ibu, membuat Kenichi merindukan akan sosok itu. Sosok yang pernah memberikan rasa nyaman dan kasih sayang kepadanya. Tapi kemana sosok itu sekarang, Kenichi tidak tahu.

"Kenapa malah menangis?" Tanya Sakura ea r. "Anak baik, gak boleh nangis loh." Rayu Sakura lagi. Mendengar perkataan Sakura, tangisan Kenichi justru semakin kencang.

"Aduh! Kenapa jadi begini sih?" Gumam Sakura. "Cup… cup … cup… Diam ya sayang. Kalau kamu diam, nanti _ba-san_ ajak jalan-jalan deh." Meski sudah di beri iming-iming yang menggiurkan, tetap saja tangisan Kenichi tidak berhenti. Sampai seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan nenek Kenichi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf 'kan cucu saya, karena membuat nona kerepotan. " Ucap wanita itu sembari mengelus pipi cucunya yang penuh dengan jejak air mata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak apa nyonya." Jawab Sakura canggung.

Sakura memperhatikan bagaimana cara wanita itu mendiamkan cucunya, sampai Kenichi dapat tertidur di atas pangkuannya. Jika diperhatikan dari penampilan wanita yang saat ini sedang duduk di hadapan Sakura, sepertinya gadis cantik ini salah mendengar saat wanita itu mengatakan kalau anak kecil itu adalah cucunya. Terlihat dari sudut manapun, wanita ini masih terlihat muda. Tidak ada satupun kerutan yang terbentuk di wajahnya. Kalau disuruh menebak berapa umur wanita ini, Sakura pasti langsung menjawab 35 tahun.

Terlalu asik memperhatikan wanita ini, Sakura sampai terpelongo melihat betapa cantik dan anggunnya wanita dewasa yang ada dihadapannya ini. "Saya perhatikan sejak tadi, sepertinya nona dibuat kesal oleh cucu saya, " Kata wanita cantik itu memulai percakapan diantara mereka. "Sekali lagi _hontou ni gomenasai_, Emm…"

"Sakura, Nyonya." Kata Sakura cepat. "Haruno Sakura."

"Iya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, nona Sakura."

"Tidak apa nyonya." Jawab Sakura seadanya dan melirik sekilas ea rah Kenichi yang sudah tertidur pulas di pangkuan wanita itu. "Sepertinya Kenichi kecapekan menangis sampai tertidur di pangkuan anda, nyonya."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum manis, "Mungkin juga, karena sekarang memang sudah memasuki jam tidurnya."

Sejak kedatangan wanita ini, pandangan Sakura hanya tertuju kepadanya. Bagaimana cara wanita itu mendiamkan Kenichi, mengelus rambut Kenichi, menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sakura.

"Sejak tadi saya mencari keberadaan Kenichi dan saat mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil yang suaranya sangat familiar bagi saya, ternyata Kenichi bersama nona." Kata wanita itu menjelaskan. "Kenichi ke sini bersama saya. Ibunya sudah dua tahun meninggal dunia. Karena itu Kenichi langsung menangis saat Sakura-_san_ mengatakan ibu."

Kedua bola mata yang sewarna dengan batu _emerald_ itu melebar saat mendengar perkataan wanita itu – yang sampai sekarang ini Sakura tidak tahu siapa namanya. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menghinggapi relung hati Sakura. "Maaf 'kan saya, nyonya. Saya tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa." Kata wanita itu dengan lembut dan memberikan senyum manis kepada Sakura. "Kami pulang duluan ya Sakura-san."

"Akh, iya nyonya." Melihat wanita itu kesulitan berdiri, Sakura membantunya sambil berkata " hati-hati di jalan."

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis musim itu sekarang. Saat ini perhatiannya hanya tertuju kepada wanita cantik yang sudah memiliki cucunya itu, sampai punggung wanita itu menghilang di keramaian. Melihat objek penglihatanya telah hilang, Sakura kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil memikirkan perkataan wanita itu barusan. _'Kenichi ke sini bersamaku. Ibunya sudah dua tahun meninggal dunia. Karena itu Kenichi langsung menangis saat Sakura-san mengatakan ibu.'_

Dalam benaknya, Sakura benar-benar sangat beruntung masih sempat mendapatkan kasih sayang dari wanita yang paling ia sayangi dihidupannya. Meski ibunya meninggal ketika ia memasuki ajaran baru di Universitas dan sudah bisa mandiri, bukan berarti Sakura sudah bisa berdiri tanpa sosok malaikat tak bersayap itu.

Tapi anak yang bernama Kenichi tadi, nasibnya sungguh sangat miris. Masih terlalu dini ia kehilangan ibunya. Kadang kita manusia merasakan ketidakadilan atas apa yang telah _Kami-sama_ berikan kepada kita umutnya. Namun dibalik semua itu, telah menanti kebahagian yang lebih indah dari nikmatnya dunia. Dan Sakura yakin akan itu. Bukankah setelah hujan yang deras dan menakutkan akan tampak pelangi? Jadi, tidak selamanya duka membuat kita semakin terpuruk.

Sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam, menyita perhatian Sakura. Sakura yakin, kalau benda pergi panjang yang biasanya disebut dompet itu milik wanita itu. Sakura berburu-buru mengambil dan membawa benda itu kepada pemiliknya sebelum pemiliknya benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

Sakura melewati jalan yang dilalui oleh wanita itu. Sakura melihat ujung rambut wanita itu. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi Sakura akan sampai dan memberikan dompet itu kepada pemiliknya. Sebelum Sakura bertatap muka lagi dengan wanita itu, Sakura melihat rambut berwarna hitam – selain rambut nenek Kenichi tentunya – yang bentuknya tidak asing lagi baginya. 'Sedang apa dia di sini?' Tanya Sakura sinis di dalam hatinya.

Apa gadis cantik yang rambutnya sama dengan bunga musim semi ini lupa kalau seseorang yang ia lihat saat ini, merupakan tamu penting dalam acara _baby shower_-nya Hinata? Kalau memang Sakura belum sadar, biarkan waktu yang menyadarkannya

Langkah kaki Sakura, semakin lama semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka – wanita yang beberapa menit yang ia temui dan seseorang yang Sakura yakin pemilik rambut seperti buntut ayam itu adalah Sasuke – saat ini. Kedua bola mata berwarna hijau netra itu melebar, saat mengetahui kalau Sasuke menggendong Kenichi. Dalam benak Sakura saat ini, _'Anak kecil itu siapanya Sasuke? Anaknya 'kah?'_ batin Sakura berkecamuk penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

_A/n : hay, hay.. ohisashiburi minna-san. genki desuka ? baru kali ini aku dikasih kesempatan buat author note. wkwkwkwk :D arigatou gozaimasu yang masih setia ngikuti fanfic kami nih. ( Beth )_

_Lebai deh. -_- Jadi gimana nih minna setelah membaca chapter 4? Memuaskan gak? Gomen kalau menurut kalian masih cukup pendek. Setelah chapter 3 update, rencananya chapter-nya akan di-update tuh akhir bulan Desember berhubung waktu liburnya lebih panjang. Tapi, ternyata bulan itu jadwal Bii super duper padat. So, di update-nya sekarang. :DDh. __( Bii )_

_Kami berdua mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada readers, silent readers._

**_SPECIAL THANKS_**

**_ , Guest1, huh, Nomozi Akashi, Eysha CherryBlossom, vanny-chan, Jeremy Liaz Toner, aitara fuyuhara, JelitaPyordova, o.O rambu no baka, UchiHaruno Misaki, hanazono yuri, Haruka smile, Ifaharra sasusaku, Lynn, gita zahra, Manda Vvidenarint, silent reader xD, Restychan, Ayumu Nakashima, Luca Marvell, SasuHaruno-chan, MaelaFarRon II, Daisuki Dayoo, Afra onyx, Guest2, Alifa Cherry Blossom. _**

_Oke minna-san. See you next chapter~~ dan LIPPIIUUUU PLIIISSSSS XD _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**_

_**[09.11.2014]**_


	5. Chapter 5

Masih sangat jelas dalam ingatan Sakura, kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat kedua bola mata indahnya terbelalak, dan jantung seakan dipaksa lepas dari tempat seharusnya, saat melihat kejadian tersebut. Ya, diacara _baby shower _Hinata.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis cantik ini, sehingga membuat kedua iris _emerald _miliknya belum juga terpejam. Padahal saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan dini hari.

_Shock _'kah saat melihat betapa tampannya rupa ayah Kenichi?

Sakura akui kalau ayah dari anak kecil yang bernama Kenichi itu, cukup tampan. Justru sangat tampan malah. Atau Sakura terlalu kanget kalau ternyata umur suami dari wanita—yang ngaku sebagai nenek Kenichi—itu memiliki jarak yang sangat jauh?

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya guna menghilangkan pikirannya barusan. Sakura yakin. Kalau lelaki itu bukan suaminya. Melainkan anak dari wanita itu, karena wajah keduanya sangat mirip. Hanya saja wajah lelaki itu terlihat sangat tegas.

Kembali ia coba memejamkan kedua mata indahnya, agar kantuk datang menghampirinya. Apa yang ia harapkan justru berbanding terbalik dengan keinginnya. Kembali kejadian itu yang kembali diputar dalam ingatannya, layaknya sebuah film pendek yang diputar sangat cepat.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Sakura, saat lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Kenichi kedalam gendongannya. Untuk pertama kali Sakura dapat melihat senyum lelaki itu. Senyum yang hanya diberikan kepada anak kecil itu.

Kenapa dalam pikiran Sakura terlintas seperti itu? Ingat. Sakura sudah hampir satu bulan penuh menjabat sebagai sekretaris lelaki itu, ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu tersenyum untuknya.

'_Berharap banyak 'kah kamu mendapatkan senyuman dari lelaki itu, Sakura?'_ gumamnya. Tentu saja. Siapapun pasti akan senang dan bangga mendapatkan senyuman dari atasannya. Dari senyum atasan kita, dapat dilihat kalau hasil kerja kita bagus dan membuat atasan kita bangga akan hal itu. Jadi, tidak ada alasan lainkan mendapatkan senyumannya.

Uchiha Sasuke—nama lelaki yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan—terlihat sangat bahagia saat bertemu dengan Kenichi. Berbanding terbalik saat ia melihat Sasuke bekerja. Tegas, serius, dingin dan bertanggung jawab dalam melaksakan tugasnya sebagai president di Uchiha Corp membuatnya harus berekspresi seperti itu. Mungkin saja ekspresi yang Sasuke tunjukkan, tidak biasa bagi Sakura. Atau ada sesuatu kah Sakura? Status-nya mungkin? Status yang menunjukkan kalau Sasuke bukan pria _single. _Melainkan pria beristri yang telah memiliki seorang jagoan yang sangat tampan seperti ayahnya.

"Hah~~" Terdengar keluhan yang cukup panjang dari bibir tipis Sakura.

Pada akhirnya gadis musim semi ini sudah tidak bisa lagi berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa ia memiliki ketertarikan dengan atasannya itu. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan lelaki tampan seperti atasannya? Memiliki wajah yang tampan, bentuk tubuh yang _ideal_ dan jangan lupakan kharismanya sebagai pemimpin menambah _point plus _untuk lelaki itu. Wajar kalau Sakura memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Dia juga gadis normal yang menginginkan lelaki seperti Sasuke untuk dijadikan pendampingnya.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan seperti itu hinggap padanya, Sakura tidak tahu. Yang ia ingat selama bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya, rasa dongkol yang ia terima dari atasannya itu. Sehingga yang timbul hanyalah perasaan benci, bukan suka.

Mungkin Sakura melupakan kalau perasaan benci dan suka itu, nyaris tidak memiliki jarak. Perasaan benci yang dia berikan kepada atasannya itu, berlahan-lahan memutar haluan menjadi perasaan suka. Kini gadis cantik itu telah ditampar telak oleh kenyataan dan mulai belajar, tidak akan pernah membenci seseorang secara berlebihan dan membuat membuat ia harus memikirkannya terus menerus.

"Hei, sikapnya yang menyebalkan itu membuatku jadi memikirkannya terus." Sungutnya. "Tapi kenapa aku ditolak dengan sangat cepat? Bahkan aku saja belum menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya."

Satu hal yang Sakura syukuri dari kejadian tadi. Sebelum Sasuke mengetahui kalau Sakura memiliki perasaan khusus dengannya, lebih baik Sakura ditolak dengan cara seperti ini. Bisa sajakan, sebelum kejadian ini Sakura mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke menolak dirinya dengan kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar kata "Aku tidak suka denganmu." Tapi dengan kata-kata " Aku terlalu mencintai istriku dan tidak akan pernah untuk melupakannya." Memikirkannya saja Sakura sudah tidak sunggup.

Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat anak sulung dari Kizashi Haruno ini, terlelap dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Perasaan seperti apapun itu, Sakura berharap kelak jika ia sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke, perasaan itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Sehingga rasa bersalah karena menyukai suami orang tidak mengganggunya berlarut-larut.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura]**

**Kami hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**

**WARNING!**

**Alternative Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, DLDR!**

.

.

.

Ruangan tempat Sasuke bekerja di perusahaannya, kini dihinggapi kesunyian. Tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, sejak ia kembali menjahili sekretarisnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Sasuke akui, kalau kali ini kelakuannya benar-benar sudah kelewat batas. Bagaimana Sakura tidak marah dengannya kalau dia memanggil Sakura dan meminta gadis bersurai merah muda itu melakukan perintahnya yang tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaannya.

Saat itu, Sakura datang keruangannya untuk mengantar beberapa berkas untuk ditandatangani olehnya. Sesaat setelah itu, pena yang digunakan Sasuke kehabisan tinta. Kebetulan jarak Sakura dengan sebuah lemari kaca—yang didalamnya terdapat _refill_ tinta tersebut—cukup dekat dengannya. Sakura yang mendengar permintaan Sasuke, melaksanakan perintah atasannya tersebut dengan sebuah pendapat yang muncul di dalam benaknya, 'Pasti hanya alasan dia saja agar menjahiliku.' Pikirnya saat itu.

Melihat raut wajah keterpaksaan tercetak jelas di wajah sekretarisnya itu, membuat kejahilan Sasuke muncul. Baru lima menit Sakura keluar dari ruangannya, ia kembali memanggilnya. Dengan santai Sasuke kembali menyuruh Sakura untuk mengambilkannya sebuah koran harian di atas meja tamu dan dengan terpaksa juga Sakura melakukan sesuai dengan perintah atasannya tersebut.

Setelah lima menit setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangannya, Sasuke kembali menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ia rasa, bisa ia kerjakan sendiri. Seperti mengambil data keuangan bulan lalu, merapikan lemari hias—yang ia rasa masih rapi, dan masih banyak lagi pekerjaan aneh yang Sasuke berikan untuk Sakura. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat bawahannya kesal.

Akibat sikap jahil Sasuke itu, membuat perempetan muncul di kening Sakura. Habis sudah kesabarannya melihat tingkah konyol atasannya itu.

"Kalau masih ada yang ingin anda perlukan lagi, maaf pekerjaan saya masih banyak tuan. Dan," Ucap Sakura jengkel dan tidak lupa menekan pada kalimatnya yang terakhir. "Tuan bisa memanggil Tayuya untuk melakukan perintah konyolmu, Tuan." Tambahnya lagi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

Kini hanya kesunyian yang menemaninya, sampai sebuah suara nyaring mengisi ruangan bercat putih itu. **"**Yooo… _Teme…_"

Seorang pria tampan yang memiliki postur tubuh yang tidak jauh beda dengan milik Sasuke, datang menghampirinya. Pria yang memiliki warna rambut pirang itu, memberikan senyuman lebarnya kepada lelaki yang ia panggil teme.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menggangguku, enyahlah Dobe." Sahut Sasuke tidak penuh minat, saat melihat sahabat karibnya itu menempatkan bokongnya di kursi yang ada dihadapan kursi kebesarannya. "Kupikir… alasanmu untuk datang ke sini sudah tidak ada lagi." Tambahnya dengan penuh sarkarsik.

Sementara lelaki berambut nyentrik itu, justru cuek dengan wajah ketidaksukaan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Dengan mempertahankan cengiran rubahnya, ia berkata "Aku masih punya alasan untuk datang kemari, _Teme_."

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan, aku datang mengunjungi sahabatku."

"Tsk!"

"Hei! Jangan begitu dong, Teme. Apa kau mau aku mengunjungimu di rumahmu? Kalau aku mengunjungimu di rumah, aku justru kasihan denganmu." Senyuman mengejek ia berikan kepada Sasuke setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sasuke yang bingung dengan perkataan sahabatnya, hanya memberikan tatapan intimidasi. Dari tatapannya, lelaki yang memiliki senyuman sehangat mentari itu, dapat mengartikan. Seakan Sasuke bertanya _'Apa maksud perkataanmu, Naruto?'_ kepadanya.

"Apa kamu ingin mendengar perkataan Mikoto _ba-chan, _'Sasuke harusnya kamu mengikuti Naruto-_kun. _Dia tidak menghabiskan usia mudanya sendirian. Bahkan setelah ia menikah dengan Hinata-_chan_, ia menghadiahkan Kushina-_bachan_ 2 cucu sekaligus.'" Kata Naruto panjang lebar sambil menirukan perkataan Mikoto, tiap kali ia mengunjungi keluarga Uchiha.

"Hahaha… Selalu menjadi yang pertama di sekolah maupun dipekerjaan. Soal hubungan, kenapa kau tidak menjadi yang pertama, Teme?" Ejek Naruto

"_Urusai_."

Melihat Sasuke tidak meladeni perkataannya, membuat ketawa Naruto semakin lebar. Seakan ia telah menang telak dari sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kalau masalah seperti ini, jelas saja Sasuke akan kalah. Diantara teman-temannya yang lain, yang tidak memiliki pasangankan hanya ia seorang yang belum memiliki pendamping hidup.

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke akan membiarkan Naruto menertawainya. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha ini tidak akan membiarkan pria _hyperactive_ itu yang menang.

"Teme. Aku sudah lapar. Ayo kita makan siang."

"Hn. Aku tidak lapar."

Tidak memperdulikan lawan bicaranya, tiba-tiba Naruto berkata dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Sepertinya aku akan membuat mobil keluaran terbaru untuk Sakura-_chan_."

Setelah mengacuhkan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat pandangan Sasuke kembali tertuju kepadanya. Jika pada awalnya Sasuke tidak menanggapi penuh minat perkataan Naruto, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menyimak perkataannya.

Penasaran dengan mobilnya kah? Atau Sasuke justru penasaran kenapa si _Dobe_ memberi Sakura hadiah semahal itu? Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dalam pikirannya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke bertanya. Mengingat dengan siapa sekarang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan undangan, _Teme._"

"Hn."

Jika yang Sasuke maksud adalah undangan pernikahan Shikamaru dan Ino, berbeda halnya dengan Naruto. Pria yang memiliki senyuman lima jari itu, justru mengaharapkan surat undangan pernikahan Haruno Sakura akan lah yang mendatanginya.

"Semoga Sakura-_chan _hidup bahagia."

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke seakan setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. Tapi setelah itu, pria tampan yang memiliki satu anak itu secepat kilat menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Penasaran dengan objek yang dilihat oleh sepasang batu safir milik Naruto, membuat manic hitam milik Sasuke ikutan tertuju kepada seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Negara-nya tersebut.

Sasuke dapat melihat senyum manis yang diperlihatkan gadis cantik itu merekah di bibir tipisnya. Bukan senyum kecut yang biasanya ia berikan saat Sasuke menyuruhnya dengan segala pekerjaan anehnya.

Sialnya, Sasuke tidak pernah mendapatkan senyuman seperti itu. Jika Sasuke tidak pernah mendapatkannya, maka lelaki—yang Sasuke ingat bernama Deidara—itu juga tidak akan bisa mendapatkan senyum manis milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sasuke menyeringai saat sesuatu melintas dalam pikirannya.

"_Teme_, Sakura-_chan _cantik ya?" Tanya Naruto saat tahu Sasuke juga memperhatikan gadis musim semi itu.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya, Sasuke justru balik bertanya "Kau laparkan, _Dobe_? " Sasuke bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya melewati Naruto yang bingung akan tingkahnya "Aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita." Sambungnya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit yang tadinya berwarna kebiruan, kini berubah menjadi warna oranye keungu-unguan. Bukti bahwa sebentar lagi sang raja siang akan menyelesaikan tugasnya menerangi bumi.

Musim gugur juga akan berganti menjadi musim dingin dan membuat orang-orang yang hendak menikmati senja di sore hari ini harus mengurungkan niatnya mengingat suhu udara di luar rumah sudah mulai menurun.

Sakura yang merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai tengkuknya, mempercepat laju jalannya agar segera sampai ke apartement miliknya. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, dan dia belum memasak apa-apa untuk menenangkan cacing-cacing yang mulai memberontak karena belum diisi sejak tadi siang.

Sebelum membuat makan malam, Sakura lebih dulu membersihkan tubuhnya dan merilekskan pikirannya dengan berendam air hangat.

Sakura akui, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan buatnya. Sebelum Sakura bekerja di Uchiha Corp, ia tidak pernah senguras tenaganya. Pekerjaan Sakura di Uchiha Corp memang tidak membutuhkan tenanga ekstra. Tugas Sakura hanya memeriksa beberapa berkas yang masuk untuk menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Setelah itu, ia akan menyerahkan berkas yang telah selesai ia periksa kepada pimpinan tertinggi untuk ditandatangani.

Yang menjadi beban Sakura saat ini, bagaimana cara agar Sakura sabar menghadapi Sasuke yang kelakuannya benar-benar menguras kesabaran Sakura ketika berada di kantor. Disaat Sakura ingin melupakan perasaannya kepada lelaki yang memiliki satu anak itu, Sasuke justru semakin mendekatinya—meski dengan perintah konyol.

Sakura menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang tamu, sesaat setelah ia selesai menuntaskan makan malamnya. Perhatian Sakura teralihkan dari benda berbentuk kubus itu, saat mendengar panggilan masuk dari telepon genggamnya.

Sakura mengangkat panggilan masuk saat melihat tulisan _'Hinata Calling' _di layar ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi,_ Hinata-_chan?_" Sapanya setelah menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Hari ini, merupakan hari yang melelahkan untukku menghadapi mantan atasanmu itu." Jawab Sakura panjang saat Hinata menanyakan kabarnya. "Apa selama kau

bekerja dengannya, sikapnya seperti anak kecil?"

Mendapat jawaban yang bertolak belakang dari keadaan yang Sakura terima saat bekerja, membuat Sakura kesal dengan atasannya tersebut.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Hinata menanyakan maksud pertanyaan Sakura tadi. Mau tidak mau, membuat Sakura harus memutar ulang kejadian sebelum waktu makan siang tadi.

Saat itu Sakura sedang membereskan meja kerjanya, mengingat sebentar lagi akan memasuki jam istirahat. Disaat Sakura akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi meja kerjanya, seseorang menghampirinya. Seorang pria yang beberapa jam yang lalu membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena kesal oleh ulah atasannya tersebut.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi meja kerjanya dan meminta gadis cantik itu untuk memesan beberapa ramen untuk menu makan siangnya.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan ruangannya, suara Sasuke kembali terdengar menyapa indra pendengarnya. "Pesan dari Ichiraku Ramen."

Seketika Sakura terpelongo setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. _'Ichiraku Remen?' Dimana pula itu?'_ Gumam Sakura saat itu juga. Sudah hampir 5 tahun Sakura menetap di Konohagakure, dan baru kali ini ia mendengar Ichiraku Ramen. Yang menjadi kendalanya saat ini bukan nama tempat makan itu, melainkan letak rumah makan tersebut.

Ingin rasanya Sakura mencabut rambut yang menjadi kebanggaan atasannya tersebut. Mendengar panggilan masuk dari ponselnya, perhatian Sakura teralihkan.

"Mosh…."

Sebelum Sakura menuntaskan sapaannya, suara seseorang dari seberang sana terlebih dulu mendahuluinya. _"Kutunggu sebelum jam makan siang usai!" _

"Tap…"

Tut… tut… tut…

Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, sambungan telepon itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai untuk meredakan rasa kekesalannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk mencari ramen sialan itu, aku melupakan waktu makan siangku." Sungut Sakura. "Kau bisa bayangkan aku keliling kota Konoha hanya untuk mencari rumah makan sialan itu. Dan kau tahu, Hinata-_chan_, mengingat jam makan siangku akan berakhir, aku memesan ramen dari kafetari kantor. Dan kau tahu, apa katanya? " Cerocos Sakura panjang agar lawan bicara dapat merasakan kekesalannya kepada atasannya.

"Tapi Sasuke_-kun_ justru menyuruhmu membuangnya dan memesan kembali ramen dari Ichiraku Ramen?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh calon ibu dari keluarga Uzumaki itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai pernyataan karena nyatanya memang itulah yang terjadi. Dari mana Hinata tahu, Sakura tidak menanyakannya kepada sahabat indigonya itu. Karena Sakura cakup yakin, Naruto pasti sudah lebih dulu menceritakannya. Dan mungkin saja Hinata menghubunginya karena ingin tahu cerita yang sebenarnya darinya.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura lesu. "Tiap menghadapi manusia berhati dingin itu, membuat emosiku selalu memuncak."

Hinata yang mendengar umpetan Sakura, hanya bisa tersenyum menyemangi untuk sahabat musim seminya ini. "Sakura-_chan _yang sabar ya. Aku yakin Sasuke-_kun _tidak ada maksud untuk mengganggumu."

Cukup lama Sakura dan Hinata berbincang-bincang melalui alat komunikasih jarang jauh itu, membuat mereka lupa waktu bahwa sekarang jam hampir memasuki tengah malam. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan pembicaraan mereka, karena ingat Hinata membutuhkan istirahat.

Sebelum Sakura naik ke atas kasur empuk miliknya, sudah menjadi kebiasan Sakura mencek terlebih dulu agenda miliknya untuk melihat apa saja jadwalnya besok. Sebelum Sakura meraih agenda bersampul coklat dari dalam tas kerjanya, sebuah benda pergi panjang berwarna hitam mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Benda yang seharusnya ia kembalikan tadi sore kepada pemiliknya, lupa ia kembalikan. Seharusnya benda itu sudah ia kembalikan. Tapi, karena ulah Sasuke, Sakura harus melewatkan jam makan siangnya dan kembali ke kantor saat jam sudah menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Belum lagi pekerjaannya jadi menumpuk dan menahannya untuk pulang lebih cepat dari jam pulang biasanya.

Beruntung hari ini Sakura bebas dari pengganggu, dan membuatnya lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hari ini Sasuke—bagi Sakura sang pengganggu—memang cukup disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya. Membuatnya melupakan keisengannya seperti biasa untuk menjahili Sakura. Dan Sakura sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Dan di sinilah Sakua sekarang. Berdiri di hadapan pintu kayu yang sangat besar, menunggu seseorang dari dalam pintu itu membuka lebar pintunya.

Sesaat setelah pintu itu dibuka dan seseorang yang bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah itu mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam. Dari luar Sakura dapat menilai bagunan rumah ini seperti rumah-rumah jepang bangsawan biasanya. Ternyata pendapat Sakura salah saat ia memasuki rumah itu. Jika dari luar bagunan rumah terlihat model tradisonal, setelah kita masuk kedalamnya, rumah ini terlihat seperti bagunan yang ada di Negara barat. Barang-barang mahal yang ada di ruang tamu, di susun begitu rapi tanpa berlebihan.

'_Jadi, di rumah inilah Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya selain di kantor?'_ Tanya Sakura dalam hatinya. Harusnya Sakura sudah tahu, betapa kaya atasannya sehingga memiliki rumah sebagus dan sebesar ini. Sakura berharap semoga tidak melihat satupun poto yang menunjukkan kalau Sasuke memang pernah menikah dan memiliki seorang istri. Bagaimanapun, Sakura belum siap menerima kenyataan itu sekarang.

Rasa kagum Sakura akan rumah ini, terpecah saat pembantu rumah tersebut menyodorkan minuman dan kudapan dihidangkan dihadapannya. "Sebentar lagi, Nyonya akan datang. Silahkan dinikmati, Nona."

"_Arigatou." _

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Wanita cantik yang Sakura jumpai beberapa hari yang lalu datang dan Sakura tidak akan pernah bosan berdecak kagum kepada wanita yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya saat ini.

"Apa saya membiarkan anda menunggu cukup lama, Nona?" Tanya wanita itu ramah dengan tidak lupa dengan senyum yang menawan ia berikan kepada Sakura.

"Ah, tidak Nyonya." Jawab Sakura gugup saat melihat senyum ramah milik Nyonya rumah megah ini. "Saya datang kemari ingin mengembalikan milik anda yang tertinggal saat acara _Baby Shower_ Keluarga Uzumaki kemaren malam."

Rasa penasaran muncul dari raut wajah Uchiha Mikoto saat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya. Terlihat jelas dari keningnya yang berkerut. Mikito merasa, saat itu ia tidak melupakan barang yang ia rasa sangat penting. Kalaupun ada, Mikoto pasti sudah merasa kehilangan dan saat itu juga akan mencarinya. Sampai Sakura menyodorkan benda yang merupakan miliknya disodorkan dihadapannya, barulah ia sadar.

"Akh! Aku tidak tahu, kalau ternyata aku melupakan tas tanganku saat itu, Nona."

Sakura hanya memberikan senyum termanisnya mendengar penuturan wanita yang memiliki cucu ini. "Mungkin saat itu anda terlalu panik takut kehilangan cucu anda Nyonya, sampai melupakan tas milik anda."

Mikoto yang mendengar penjelasan Sakura hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sakura. "_Arigatou ne…"_

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura, Nyonya."

"Iya, Sakura." Kata Mikoto dengan senyum masih terlihat jelas dibibirnya. "Aku masih ingat namamu. Gadis baik dan cantik sepertimu, pasti sangat mudah untuk diingat. Terlebih karena kau memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan bunga kebanggan Negara kita. Tanpa kamu sebutkan, orang dengan mudah mengetahui namamu. Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih."

Belum sempat Sakura membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Mikoto, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa mendekati mereka dan muncullah seorang anak kecil yang Sakura kenali bernama Kenichi.

"_Obaachan~~~_"

"Ken_-kun,_ sudah berapa kali _Baachan_ ingatkan tidak boleh membuat keributan katika ada tamu?" Tegur Mikoto saat cucu tampannya memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kenichi menolehkan kepalanya ingin tahu siapa tamu yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya dan menemani neneknya berbicara. Seketika, senyum Kenichi melebar saat melihat dia. Dia yang pernah membuat Kenichi menangis, dan disaat bersamaan nyaman saat Kenichi berada di dekatnya.

Perhatian Kenichi teralihkan saat sang nenek tercinta menanyakan perihal kedatangan Kenichi, "Ada apa Ken-kun? Kenapa malu-malu?"

"Kenichi, lapal _Obaachan_."

"Astaga! Saya sampai lupa sebentar lagi waktu makan malam." Seru Mikito panik saat kedua batu obsidian miliknya melihat jam yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruang tamu miliknya.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Mikito hanya bisa meringis sungkan karena kehadirannya, membuat orang lain melalaikan tugasnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu Nyonya."

"Ekh! Tidak sekalian makan malam bersama kami Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura sempat melebarkan kedua bola mata indahnya, saat Mikoto memanggil namanya, dengan embel-embel _'chan' _di belakang namanya. "Lain kali saja Nyonya."

"Sesekali datanglah berkunjung ke mari Sakura. Rumah ini terlalu sepi. Untungnya ada Ken-kun disini, membuat rumah ini jadi ramai." Ujar Mikoto saat jalan bersama mengantar Sakura ke gerbang. "Untuk kesekian kalinya, Terima kasih Sakura."

"Sama-sama Nyonya. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Disaat langkah kaki jenjang Sakura membawanya menjauhi bagunan megah itu, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam memasuki pekarangan rumah. Setelah pemilik mobil itu mematikan mesin mobilnya dan belum keluar dari mobil mewahnya, suara Kenichi membelah kesunyian saat tahu siapa yang datang. "_Tousan…"_

"Halo, jagoan." Sapa Sasuke setelah mengangkat tubuh mungil Kenichi ke dalam pelukkanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dari halaman sampai mereka memasuki rumah, tidak henti-hentinya Kenichi cerita kepada Ayahnya, menceritakan semua kegiatan yang ia lakukan kepada sang ayah tercinta. Sementara sang ayah hanya berkomentar singkat menanggapi celoteh riang putranya, sampai mata onyx miliknya tidak sengaja tertuju ke arah meja tamu yang di atasnya masih terdapat gelas cantik disana.

"Tadi ada tamu?"

Mikoto yang datang menghampirinya hendak membawa Kenichi ke meja makan, menanggapi pertanyaan putra sulungnya. "Iya. Tapi sudah pulang setelah beberapa menit sebelum kau datang."

"Basan cantik, datang kemali Tousan."

Sasuke yang mendengarkan perkataan girang Kenichi, hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya. Setahu Sasuke, Kenichi sudah lama tidak pernah lagi memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan seperti itu, sejak 'orang itu' pergi. Tapi, kenapa Kenichi kembali menuturkan sebutan itu? Apa dia kembali dan berkunjung ke rumahnya?

Sejujurnya Sasuke ingin bertanya kepada ibunya, siapa tamu yang datang berkunjung kerumahnya sebelum ia menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Tapi, Sasuke dengan segala gengsinya, membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin Sasuke lebih baik menyelidikinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan Desember, banyak masyarakat Jepang sudah menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan untuk menyambut musim dingin jauh sebelum musim dingin datang. Karena disaat musim dingin, cuara menjadi lebih ekstrim dari musim-musim yang lainnya. Bukan hanya bahan pakaian yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh saja yang dipersiapkan, tapi bahan-bahan makanan dan beberapa perlengkapan lain yang sangat diperlukan di musim dingin juga harus di persiapkan.

Musim dingin juga membuat masyarakat lumpuh. Lumpah yang dimaksud di sini, membuat masyarakat malas untuk melakukan pekerjaan dan rela menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam dipeluk oleh kasur dan selimut di dalam kamar.

Tapi, musim dingin seperti ini tidak menjadi alasan bagi Sakura untuk bermalas-malas. Ia tetap melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Mengingat sebentar lagi libur musim dingin akan datang, pekerjaan Sakura menjadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Sakura bisa saja mencicil pekerjaannya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin masa liburannya ia habiskan dengan pusing memikirkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

Sakura yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengkoreksi beberapa berkas di atas mejanya, harus menghentikan pekerjaannya saat mendengar telepon genggam miliknya menjerit minta diangkat.

"Ada apa _Pig_?"

"_Hari ini ada acara di Hotel Harison pukul 7 malam. Kita ketemu di sana Sakura. Dandan secantik mungkin karena aku akan mengenalkan seseorang denganmu." _Ucap sang penelepon dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Ino, aku tidak—"

Ino yang mendengar adanya penolakan dari Sakura, segera memotong ucapan Sakura. _"Tidak ada alasan. Jidat. Aku yakin, setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan mobil yang dijanjikan Naruto untukmu."_

Sakura yang sudah tahu seperti apa sifat sahabat pirangnya ini, hanya bisa menghelahkan napas pasrah.

"_Oke, Jidat. Sampai jumpa di sana."_ Ujar Ino sebelum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Selesai Sakura berbicara dengan Ino, Sasuke memanggil ia agar datang keruangannya. Sakura berharap, kedatangannya ke ruangan Sasuke bukan untuk meladeni perintah konyolnya. Mengingat hal itu, Sakura jadi ingat, sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke tidak menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan di luar batas. Sakura bisa bernapas legah karena memang Sasuke disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya.

"Ambil, bungkusan yang ada di meja itu."

Sakura melempar pandangannya ke arah meja yang ada di tengah-tengah kursi tamu di ruangan Sasuke. Alis Sakura mengernyit saat tahu atasannya yang terkenal dingin itu, memberikannya sebuah kado. Ada angin apa Sasuke memberikannya sebuah kado yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Sakura ingat sekali, tanggal lahirnya bukan di musim dingin. Jadi, tidak ada alasan Sasuke untuk memberikannya sebuah kado.

"Kenakan itu dan aku akan menjemputmu di apartement milikmu jam 6 sore ini."

Tidak perlu memikirkan waktu lama, Sakura kembali menyodorkan kado tersebut ke hadapan Sasuke. "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi saya tidak bisa menerima ini."

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, melihat tingkah laku gadis cantik yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

Sejenak Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Malam ini, perusahaan kita diundanng dalam acara lelang amal. Kau yang bekerja sebagai sekretarisku, harus ikut dalam acara ini." Kata Sasuke dan menekan kata harus dalam ucapannya.

"Tapi, saya—"

"Tunda acaramu yang bertepatan dengan acara nanti malam, karena kau akan pergi bersamaku."

Sakura mengangguk paham atas perintah atasannya kali ini. Dan setelah itu, Sakura mengirimi Ino pesan singkat sebagai permintaan maafnya karena tidak dapat hadir menemuinya malam ini dengan alasan pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya untuk lembur.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang.

Duduk dalam satu mobil bersama atasannya menuju ke suatu tempat yang Sakura tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Dan Sakura cukup kaget saat Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah bagunan sangat megah. Hotel Harison. a

Sakura harap-harap cemas saat mengikuti Sasuke di depannya. Di dalam hatinya Sakura berdoa, agar acara yang hendak di hadirinya bukan acara yang diselenggarakan Ino. "_Ya, semoga saja begitu_." Pikir Sakura

Penampilan Sakura saat ini cukup menarik dan mampu menghipnotis lelaki saat melihatnya. Gaun terusan berwarna hitam menjuntai sampai kemata kaki miliknya dann tidak lupa belahan gaun tersebut, menunjukkan kaki jenjang nan mulus miliknya. Rambut merah muda miliknya digulung ke atas dan menyisakan anak-anak rambut di sisi wajahnya, menambah kesan dewasa pada penampilannya.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam kepala Sakura, Kenapa Sasuke memberikan gaun yang warnanya sama dengan warna jas yang dikenakan Sasuke saat ini? Sasuke membuat mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Memikirkan itu, membuat tulang pipi Sakura merona.

Sebenarnya Sakura enggan untuk datang menghadiri acara ini, mengingat yang datang ke acara ini adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kedudukan teratas seperti lelaki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi, Sakura sadar karena acara ini merupakan bagian dari pekerjaannya juga.

Dugaan Sakura ternyata tepat saat ia melewati bingkai pintu yang cukup besar, sehingga ia dapat melihat keramaian yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Bahkan _ballroom_ Hotel Horison seakan kurang luas untuk menampung tamu-tamu yang datang dalam acara ini.

Sakura ingat jadwal acara puncaknya pukul 21.00 dan sekarang pukul 19.00 lewat. Waktunya makan malam dan para tamu undangan sedang sibuk mencicipi hidangan yang telah disajikan. Bahkan, tidak sedikit para tamu saling berbincang-bincang dengan sesama pemengang saham disini. Bahkan ada juga diantara mereka saling melepas rindu.

Melihat satupun tidak ada yang ia kenal di dalam ruangan luas ini, membuat Sakura merasa terasingkan dan memilih menyingkir ke sudut ruangan yang masih dapat dijangkau oleh kedua manic mata Sasuke.

Sesekali Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke hanya sekedar ingin tahu ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Dan ternyata sama saja seperti biasanya. Tetap dingin dan minim senyum.

Sakura yang terlalu asik memperhatikan Sasuke, tidak sadar kalau seseorang sedang memperhatikannya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan ini.

"Lama kita tidak berjumpa…Haruno Sakura"

Seketika raut wajah Sakura tegang saat mendengar suara berat tersebut. Seakan tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Bii mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena masih sudi menantikan kelanjutan dari fict ini. Padahal sudah satu tahun berlalu, tapi berkat semangat dari kalian di kolom review, membuat Bii tetap melanjutkan fict ini meski Bii sedang sibuk-sibuknya di DuTa. :DD **_

_**Setelah membaca chapter ini, apa sudah memuaskan rasa penasaran kalian? :D  
**_

_**Maaf kalau chapter ini kepanjangan dan membuat kalian bosan membacanya. XDD Dan kalau ada typo, sejujurnya Bii telah berusaha meminimkan typo-nya, tapi apalah daya, Bii hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari typo. #Ditabok **_

_**Sekedar mengingatkan, buat fict Bii yang berjudul PRINCESS, jangan berharap lebih untuk menunggunya. Sejujurnya Bii sedang dalam dilema untuk melanjutkan atau meng-delete fictnya. Silahkan PM Bii, jangan ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. :))**_

_**Bii juga mengucapkan terima kasih yang memberikan Bii masukan, saran, dan semangat. Karena Bii tahu, tanpa kalian Bii tidak ada apa-apanya. **_

_**SPECIAL THANK'S**_

_**Lynn, Luca Marvell, Manda Vvidenarint, Haruka smile, , Fuji Seijuro, zhao mei, Eysha CherryBlossom, cherryl sasa, Scotty Fold, Uchiha Riri, Tsurugi De Lelouch, hanazono yuri, aitara fuyuharu, .39, vanny-chan, clallucinttahdyaa, Ifaharra sasusaku, Daisuki Dayoo, JelitaPyordova, Guest, Re UchiHaru Chan, Guest, Anka-Chan, Afra onyx, Guest, baesuzy683, uchiher, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, Cherryma, Crystal Sheen, yuura brena, Chichak deth (Terima kasih buat bom ripiunya :*) Lhylia Kiryu, ahalya, Guest, **_

_**(Maaf jika ada salah pengetikan nama. :) )**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**_

_**[28.02.2015]**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sebelumnya…**_

Sesekali Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke hanya sekedar ingin tahu ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Dan ternyata sama saja seperti biasanya. Tetap dingin dan minim senyum.

Sakura yang terlalu asik memperhatikan Sasuke, tidak sadar kalau seseorang sedang memperhatikannya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki ke ruangan ini.

"Lama kita tidak berjumpa…Haruno Sakura"

Seketika raut wajah Sakura tegang saat mendengar suara berat tersebut. Seakan tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura]**

**Kami hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**

**WARNING!**

**Alternative Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu nama yang Sakura ingat saat seseorang yang saat ini berdiri di belakangnya. Yakushi Kabuto.

Lelaki inilah yang dulu pernah menjabat sebagai atasannya di perusahaan sebelum ia bekerja di Uchiha Corp. Lelaki yang sangat Sakura hormati dulunya dan sekaligus merupakan orang yang hampir saja melecehkannya.

Sakura membalikkan tubuh kakunya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah mengenali orang.

Rambut putih panjang yang di kucir itu, kaca mata bulatnya, dan cara lelaki itu menaikkan kaca ke pangkal hidung mancungnya, semuanya sangat pas bahwa lelaki itu memang mantan pimpinannya dulu.

"Kuharap kau masih mengingatku, Sakura."

Seketika tubuh Sakura menggigil bukan karena berasal dari alat pendingin ruangan yang ada di hotel ini. Seringai lelaki yang ada dihadapannya inilah yang membuat bulu halus Sakura meremang.

"Apa mau?" Tanya Sakura. Terlihat sekali kalau gadis musim semi ini tidak ingin berlama-lama berhadapan dengan lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Well_, Lebih baik kita minum dulu sebelum melepas rindu." Ajak Kabuto sambil menyodorkan segelas champagne kepada Sakura. "Tapi sebelumnya… Kau terlihat semakin cantik." Sambungnya sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang memang terlihat sangat memukau malam ini.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi Kabuto. Katakan apa yang kau ingin'kan?" Desis Sakura penuh kebencian. Sementara Kabuto membalasnya dengan senyum lebar layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak melalukan apapun yang bisa mengancam dirimu. Melihatmu yang ketakutan seperti ini, membuatku terluka."

Sakura mendecih mendengar perkataan Kabuto dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Mimpi apa Sakura tadi malam sampai bisa ketemu sama lelaki ini?

Bahkan kalau robot masa depan seperti Doraemon yang ada di film serial anak yang ada di televisi ada di sini, mungkin saat ini Sakura akan terus memelas kepada robot ajaib itu seperti anak kecil berkaca mata yang bernama Nobita di film tersebut. Bahkan ia rela memberi toko kue dorayaki beserta pembuatnya, asalkan Doraemon meminjamkannya mesin waktu agar tidak bertemu dengan lelaki ini.

"Jangan kau pikir aku sudah amnesia sehingga melupakan perbuatanmu yang menjijikkan itu. " Terdengar nada kebencian saat Sakura mengucapnya dan Kabuto justru menyeringai mendengarnya walau seringai itu sangat tipis.

"Aku ingin minta maaf untuk itu." Kata Kabuto dengan penuh kepalsuan.

"Tidak akan. Sampai kapanpun A—"

"Sakura… Di sini kau rupanya." Panggil Ino menghampiri Sakura yang saat ini sedang bersitegang dengan lelaki yang memiliki penampilan seperti film fantasi dari Negara barat yang berjudul Harry Potter. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Sungut Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura tidak sabaran.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi melangkah jauh, sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar gumaman Kabuto, "Sampai jumpa dilain waktu dan kupastikan secepatnya kau akan menjadi milikku, sayang."

Melotot. Kedua mata indah Sakura melotot mendengar perkataan mantan pimpinan di tempat ia bekerja dulu. Sakura cukup mengenali seperti apa mantan atasannya itu. Sekali sudah tertarik dengan sesuatu, maka, dengan cara apapun ia lakukan. Sama halnya dengan kejadian waktu itu. Dimana ia akan diperkosa karena tidak menerima lamaran lelaki itu.

Kalau ingin berkata jujur, Sakura sebenarnya cukup tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Bukan karena Kabuto memiliki perusahaan yang besar. Tapi karena kharisma lelaki itulah yang sulit ia tolak. Wibawa saat ia memimpin rapat. Senyum ramah yang selalu ia berikan kepada bawahannya. Semua _point plus_ ada padanya sebelum lelaki berusia kepala tiga itu hampir menodainya.

"Sakura, Aku tidak menyangka kau tampil dengan sangat luar biasa, malam ini." Puji Ino melihat penampilan Sakura malam ini.

Ino cukup mengenal Sakura. Selama ini, setiap Ino mengajaknya bertemu dalam acara seperti malam ini, Sakura tidak pernah mau berpenampilan yang cukup mencengangkan lelaki seperti saat ini. Apa lagi saat Ino berkata tadi siang melalui telepon, bahwa ia akan memperkenalkan seorang lelaki kepadanya. Jangan harap, ia akan berpenampilan yang dapat memanjakan mata lelaki yang melihatnya.

"Kau berlebihan, Ino."

"Aku serius." Tekan Ino pada ucapannya bahwa ia tidak sedang mengejek atau menyindir Sakura. "Kau berpenampilan seperti ini, bukan karena aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang 'kan?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Apa?!" Pekik Sakura nyaring.

Secepat kilat Ino menempelkan jari telunjuk berwarna merah menempel di depan bibir softpink miliknya. "Jangan eriak, jidat." Sungutnya. "kau ingin perhatian tamu-tamu sepenuhnya tertuju padamu?"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti itu." Jawab Sakurs kesal. "Lagian aku ke mari bukan—"

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Kedua pasang mata yang saling berlainan warna itu, memalingkan wajah mereka ingin melihat seseorang yang tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke."

Secara _reflex, _Sakura dan Ino menyebutkan nama lelaki tampan minim ekspresi itu. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya memberikan tatapan yang tajam dan dingin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja aku mengambil pasanganku, Yamanaka."

Bukan mata biru milik Ino saja yang terbelalak saat Sasuke mengatakan itu. Sakura yang merupakan _partner_ kerjanya, tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menyebutnya pasangan. Ya, walaupun pasangan disini dalam konteks yang berbeda.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino polos. Sementara Sakura menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah seperti _lobster_ rebus di sampingnya.

Sebagai responnya, Sasuke memutar matanya kalau ia mulai jengah dengan gadis Barbie yang ada dihadapannya yang sepertinya masih belum peka.

"Hn. Disebelahmu. " Sasuke menunjuk Sakura dengan dagu runcing miliknya.

Sakura sudah siap mendapatkan rentetan pertanyaan dari Ino saat itu juga. Tapi, satupun, tidak ada suara bawel Ino yang dapat memekakkan telinganya. Sakura melirik Ino takut-takut dari sudut matanya. Seketika, Sakura cengok di tempat. Ternyata yang Ino lihat adalah seorang wanita yang kira-kira umurnya setara dengan Mamanya di rumah. Wanita itu memiliki bentuk badan yang bisa dibilang sangat makmur.

Dalam bayangan Ino, kalau otak Sasuke sudah lapuk sampai tidak bisa memilih seseorang yang layak untuk diajak ke pesta. Ino cukup prihatin dengan Sasuke yang terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya. Untuk mencari pasangan untuk satu malam saja, Ino dapat membantu Sasuke. Pikirnya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kesal melihat sikap Ino yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata anggun. "Bukan dia. Tapi, sebelah yang satunya lagi."

Ino menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan bergumam pelan. "Oh, Sakura."

Sakura yang dipandang, meringis salah tingkah. Bingung dengan sikap Ino mendadak lemot.

"Kami pergi dulu. " Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura tidak sabar. Membawanya pergi jauh dari tempat Ino berada. Dari kejauhan, Sakura mendengar umpatan kekesalan Ino, tetapi tidak mengusik tamu yang hadir saat itu.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Seorang lelaki berperawakan tampan dan memiliki postur tubuh bak seorang model, datang menghampiri anak gadis dari klan Yamanaka itu.

"Bodoh. Dari mana saja kau?"

Ino tidak perduli dengan siapa saat ini ia berbicara. Ia meluapkan segala kekesalannya—melihat sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya membawa pergi Sakura—kepada seseorang yang saat ini mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tadi ada urusan mendadak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau selalu seperti itu."Sungutnya kesal.

Lelaki tampan yang ada di hadapannya, hanya memberikan senyum simpul mendengar dengusan Ino.

"Jadi, mana sahabatmu?"

Gadis muda berbakat yang sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan itu, melangkahkan kakinya ke meja besar yang diatasnya tersaji makanan dan minuman. Dan lelaki itu masih mengekorinya. Ino meraih gelas yang berisi cairan bening yang tertata rapi di atas meja dan menghabiskan isinya dalam satu tengukan.

"Sudah dibawa pergi," Jawabnya singkat. "Dibawa pergi sama orang gila."

"Orang gila?" Tanya lelaki itu bingung.

"Iya. Orang gila," Jawab Ino menegaskan, kalau ia tidak salah mengatakan ucapannya barusan. "Orang gila kerja. " Dengusnya lagi.

Lelaki berperakan tampan itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tenang saja Kakashi. Secepatnya aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Karena aku yakin, kau pasti tertarik begitu melihatnya."

Lelaki yang bernama Kakashi itu hanya memberikan senyuman tipis saat Ino berkata demikian. _'Ya, Ino. Aku tertarik dengan sahabatmu itu. Sangat tertarik sampai aku menyesal pernah meninggalkannya… dulu.' _Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara hentakan sol sepatu beradu dengan lantai mamer menggema disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Sakura berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal setelah ia mendapat perintah dari atasannya untuk mengambil dokumen penting yang—mungkin disengaja—tertinggal di atas meja makan rumahnya.

Gadis bertubuh langsing itu, sangat yakin kalau itu hanya alasan Sasuke untuk menjahilinya seperti awal-awal ia mulai bekerja di perusahannya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sakura datang berkuncung kerumah atasannya yang sangat mewah ini dan untuk kedua kalinya, wanita berambut coklat yang dicepol inilah yang menyambutnya rumah mewah ini.

" _Summimasen_. Ingin mencari siapa, Nona?" Tanya wanita.

"Maaf jika kedatangan saya mengganggu. Saya sekretaris Sasuke-_sama_ dan diutus unuk mengambil dokumen yang tertinggal." Kata Sakura _to the point_ tanda ada kata basa-basi sama sekali.

"Ayo, Nona. Silahkan masuk." Wanita yang umur kira-kira mencapai setengah abad itu, menuntun Sakura masuk kedalam rumah megah itu.

"Tadi Sasuke-_sama_ mengatakan, berkasnya tertinggal di ruang makan, tepatnya di atas meja makan." Sahut Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar Nona. Saya akan mengambil—"

PRAAAAAAANG…

Bukan hanya wanita yang berprofesi sebagai pembantu rumah tangga itu saja yang kaget mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam ruangan lain. Mata emerald miliknya, juga sumpet melebar mendengar suara berisik itu.

Mendengar hal tersebut, membuat Sakura dan wanita itu bergegas ke ruang makan yang merupakan tempat terjadinya kekacauan itu.

Beling-beling kaca terlihat berserakan di atas lantai begitu Sakura mencapai ruangan itu. Rasa panik hinggap pada dirinya saat melihat tubuh mungil yang tergeletak diatas laintai yang tidak jauh dari hamburan kaca yang pecah.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura melewati pecahan kaca agar tidak menginjak pecahan kaca. Setelahnya, ia menghampiri tubuh Kenichi yang tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Suara Sakura terpikik nyaring saat tangannya menyentuh tubuh Kenichi yang hangat saat akan membalikkan tubuh mungil itu. "Dia demam," Kata Sakura menjelaskan. "Dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggendong Kenichi dalam pelukkannya.

"Mari saya antarkan Nona."

Sakura mengikuti langkah kaki wanita itu dengan tergesa-tega. Begitu ia mencapai ruangan yang merupakan kamar Kenichi, Sakura merebahkan tubuh Kenichi di atas kasur bergambar penguin—yang Sakura yakin gambar dari film _cartoon_ yang berjudul _Penguin of the Madagascar_.

Sakura mengompres kening Kenichi dengan handuk yang telah dibasahi air dingin, setelah wanita itu meletakkannya baskom yang berisi air dan beberapa potongan es di atas nakas samping tempat tidur Kenichi.

Sakura juga tidak lupa untuk memberi Kenichi obat penurun demam.

"Apa dia sudah lama sakit?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengganti handuk yang sudah tidak dingin lagi dari kening Kenichi.

Wanita yang masih dengan setia berdiri dibelakang Sakura, terperanjang kanget saat tiba-tiba Sakura bertanya demikian. "Ti-tidak, Nona. Sepertinya Kenichi-_sama _mulai demam, sejak tadi pagi."

"Tapi, kenapa ti—" Perkataan Sakura terputus oleh suara dering telepon dari lantai bawah. Wanita itu pamit undur diri dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan wajah pucat Kenichi dengan prihatin. Melihat Kenichi seperti ini, membuat hati Sakura sakit. Nasib Sakura dengan Kenichi memang sama. Sama-sama tidak memiliki ibu lagi. Tapi, nasib Sakura masih jauh lebih beruntung dari Kenichi.

Saat Sakura sakit, Ibu-nya selalu ada disamping untuk merawatnya. Ibu-nya selalu menanyakan apa makanan yang ingin Sakura makan ketika sakit agar selera makannya naiknya. Sebelum Sakura jatuh tertidur, Sakura mendapatkan elusan lembut dipuncak kepalanya dari sang Ibu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Kenichi? Bocah kecil berumur empat tahun itu, tidak merasakan seperti apa yang ia rasakan dulu. Kenichi memang memiliki seorang Nenek yang dapat menjaganya ketika Ayahnya sibuk bekerja. Tapi, sejak Sakura datang kemari, ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya.

Segala pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepala merah mudanya, buyar saat wanita—sampai sekarang Sakura belum tahu siapa namanya—datang menghampirinya dan berkata, "Nona, Sasuke-_sama_ meminta anda untuk menerima teleponnya."

Sakura kembali teringat akan tujuannya datang kerumah ini. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, dan kembali keruang tamu untuk menjawab panggilan masuk dari Sasuke di telepon genggamnya.

Iris hijau cerahnya terbelalak melihat tulisan 14 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 3 pesan masuk di layar teleponnya. Dan semuanya berasal dari Sasuke.

Sebelum Sakura kembali menghubungi Sasuke, lelaki tampan berambut _raven_ itu lebih dulu menghubunginya. Perasaan Sakura kali ini tidak enak. Mungkin cemas karena ia akan mendapat bentakan dari atasannya itu. Dengan perasaan ragu-ragu, Sakura menjawabnya. "Maaf Sasuke sama, saya be—"

"Kau masih dirumah?"

Bukan bentakan yang ia terima dari atasannya itu. Dari nada suara Sasuke yang ia dengar, pria tampan yang berlahan-lahan masuk dalam pikirannya itu terdengar sangat kacau.

"Iya. Saya masih di—"

"Jangan pulang dulu. Tetaplah disana."

"Tapi, kena—"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, perkataan Sakura harus terputus hari ini. Awalnya, Sakura ingin membentak seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat piluh di telinganya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Tidak biasanya sikapnya seperti ini? Pikirnya saat itu.

"Ibu-ku menjadi korban tabrak lari. Kenichi sedang sakit. Saat ini aku sedang berada diruang tunggu. Kupercayakan Kenichi denganmu Sakura. Hanya kau harapanku saat ini."

Sakurat terperanga mendengar Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dan selembut itu dengannya. Dan ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berkata seperti itu dengannya.

Kata terakhir Sasuke, membuat dengup jantung Sakura bekerja menjadi dua kali lipat dari yang biasanya. Kalau Sakura boleh berharap, bolehkan Sakura berharap lebih setelah Sasuke berkata demikian? Bolehkan Sakura dipercayakan Sasuke untuk menjaga Kenichi bukan hanya saat ini? Bolehkah Sakura menjadi sandaran Sasuke saat lelaki itu sedang terpuruk seperti ini? Bolehkah?

Semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam hatinya, membuatnya sesak di dadanya.

"Sakura… kau mendengarku?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit yang bergejolak di dadanya, ia berkata dengan pasti. "Ya. Percayakan Kenichi denganku."

"_Arigatou._"

Dengan perkataan terima kasih yang ia terima dari Sasuke, panggilan itu terputus dan meneteslah air mata yang ia tahan selama ini. Berapa kalipun Sakura menghapus jejak air mata di pipi mulusnya, air suci itu, semakin deras keluar dan membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

Yang dipertanyakan Sakura selama ini pada dirinya adalah, kenapa harus dengan Sasuke ia jatuh cinta? Kenapa dengan lelaki yang telah memiliki seorang anak? Kenapa baru sekarang Sakura bertemu dengannya?

Begitu banyak lelaki yang datang untuk menarik perhatiannya. Begitu banyak pria yang masih _single_ dan memiliki wajah tampan yang datang mendekatinya, tetapi, kenapa pria sedingin Sasuke yang menjadi tambatan hatinya?

Kenapa sejak ia berhubungan dengan Sasuke, ia bisa sekacau ini?

Sakura sudah berusaha mencoba menghilangkan Sasuke dari dalam hari dan pikirannya. Seberapapun Sakura mencoba, perasaan itu semakin melekat.

Sakura teringat kalau Sasuke menitipkan anaknya dengannya tadi. Dengan perasaan terluk, Sakura kembali ke kamar Kenichi untuk melihat keadaan keturunan Uchiha yang masih tertidur pulas disana.

Sakura memperhatikan wajah Kenichi yang terlihat kesakitan. Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk membelai puncak kepalanya Kenichi, seperti Ibunya membelai kepala merah mudanya ketika ia sakit dulu.

Saat Sakura membelai kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna hitam itu, tidur penurus keturanan Uchiha terlihat semakin nyenyak. Senyum manis tercetak dibibir tipis Sakura saat Kenichi mencari kenyamanan dalam tidurnya. Berlahan, Sakura merangkak naik ke atas kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Kenichi. Sakura membawa tubuh mungil Kenichi dalam pelukkannya dan menyalurkan perasaan kasih sayang dalam pelukkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar sangat lelah. Seharian penuh menunggu kabar dari Dokter yang menangangi Ibunya. Ingin rasanya Sasuke masuk kamar langsung dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya saat ini juga.

Jam metalik yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya sudah hampir menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. Jam segini, biasanya Kenichi sudah tertidur pulas.

Sasuke yang hendak menaiki tangga ke kamarnya, menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang memecahkan kesunyian di rumah mewah itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Kaasan_?"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga melihat seseorang yang menyuarakan suaranya dari arah dapur hendak mengambil air minum dari dalam kulkas.

Sasuke menghampiri lelaki yang memiliki bentuk wajah dengannya. Bedanya lelaki itu, memiliki dua garis di wajah tampannya. Sasuke mengikuti langkah lelaki yang usianya lebih tua 5 tahun dari usianya dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan lelaki berambut panjang tersebut.

"_Kaasan_ masih belum sadar. Tapi, _Kaasan_ sudah melewati masa krisis-nya. Dokter mengatakan ada benturan dikepalanya dan membuat tulang kepalanya retak." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan keadaan Ibu mereka. "Kapan kau sampai?"

Lelaki yang memiliki nama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu, mengangguk mengerti. "Sepuluh menit sebelum kepulanganmu." Sahut Itachi singkat.

Sasuke hanya diam, namun mendengar jelas ucapan kakaknya.

"Tadinya aku pulang untuk mejemput Kenichi dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit." Kata Itachi lagi menjelaskan perihal kepulangannya. "Setahun lebih kita berpisah, tidak kusangka kau sudah memberikan Kenichi calon ibu."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya ke atas, bingung mendengar ucapan kakaknya barusan. Calon ibu? Maksudnya apa?

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah bahagia tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Hn?"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Sasuke. Dirumah ini hanya ada dua lelaki. Kau dan Kenichi. Dan tidak mungkin Kenichi memiliki seorang kekasih 'kan? "

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke semakin bingung melihat seringai muncul di sudut bibir Itachi.

"Sesaat setelah aku sampai di rumah, aku menghampiri kamar Kenichi. Kau tahu apa yang kulihat?" Tanya Itachi membuat Sasuke ingin tahu apa yang dilihat oleh sang kakak tercinta dikamar anaknya.

Melihat Sasuke mengherdikkan bahunya ke atas, Itachi melanjutkkan ucapannya dengan penuh semangat dan wajah berbinar. "Aku melihat seorang bidadari berambut merah muda tidur cantik disamping Kenichi."

"Merah muda?" Tanya Sasuke semakin bingung. Layaknya disiram dengan air dingin, Sasuke buru-buru beranjak dan melesat ke kamar Kenichi.

"Hei… Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi bingung dan mengikuti langkah lebar Sasuke.

Ceklek…

Disana. Di atas kasur berwarna putih kebiruan itu, seseorang yang Itachi maksud barusan, tertidur membelakangi pintu. Dari puncak kepalanya yang berwarna tidak biasa itu, Sasuke sangat jelas mengenalinya tanpa harus melihat wajahnya.

Haruno Sakura. Seumur hidup Sasuke, hanya perempuan itu yang memiliki rambut yang warnanya sama seperti bunga yang ditunggu-tunggu masyarakat Jepang saat di musim semi. Jadi, Sasuke tidak salah mengenali perempuan itu.

"Siapa namanya?" Untuk kedua kalinya Itachi bertanya hal yang sama kepada Sasuke.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Itachi hanya mengangguk paham. "Kalau mereka sudah dekat, tunggu apa lagi. Lamar dia."

Pupil sehitam malam itu, mengecil saat Itachi berkata demikian. "Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Lelaki yang berusia 29 tahun itu, sangat mengenal adiknya seperti apa. Sasuke sama dengannya. Bukan hanya bentuk wajah saja. Dari sifat dan pembawaan, mereka berdua hampir sama.

Semenjak 'dia' pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, Kenichi berada dalam pengasuhan Sasuke dan membuat hari-hari Sasuke layaknya seperti seorang ayah. Sasuke yang terkenal dingin, berubah menjadi orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan jika sudah bersama dengan Kenichi. Karena itu, Itachi sangat tahu seberapa besar kasih sayang Sasuke kepada Kenichi.

Itachi bukannya tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak tertarik jika sudah membahas yang namanya perempuan. Itu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sasuke rela pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya jika sudah menyangkut Kenichi. Saat ini priorotas utama dalam hidup Sasuke adalah dia. Tidak yang lain.

Tujuan Sasuke mencari pendamping hidup itu memang demi Kenichi. Tapi, apa Sasuke sanggup membesarkan Kenichi sendirian? Apa Sasuke sanggup seperti ini terus?

Pada akhirnya, semua keputusan ada ditangan Sasuke. Itachi hanya boleh mendukung apapun keputusan Sasuke nanti, ia hanya mampu mendukungnya. Karena sosok lelaki yang ada di depannya ini bukan bocah yang perlu ia lindungi seperti dulu lagi. Tetapi sosok lelaki dewasa.

"Baiklah." Ucap Itachi pasrah. "Aku pergi ke rumah sakit dulu. Istirahatlah." Kata Itachi sebelum ia pergi dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke tidak perduli dengan ucapan kakaknya barusan. Adapun yang menarik perhatiannya itu adalah pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sasuke mendekati sepasang manusia yang tertidur sambil berpelukkan itu, membuat perasaan Sasuke berkecamuk. Apapun perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini, Sakura yang sedang memeluk tubuh kecil Kenichi, membuat senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

"Jika aku membuka hatiku kali ini, " gumamnya. "maukah kau menerima keadaanku… Sakura?"

Sunyi.

Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar di kamar yang cukup luas dan hampir terisi berbagai macam mainan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Di rumah sakit inilah Mikoto dirawat secara intensive.

Itachi berserta ayahnya Fugaku, saat ini berada dalam ruang inap wanita itu. Sesaat setelah Itachi sampai di ruangan bercat putih dan beraroma obat-obatan itu, ia mendapat kabar bahwa ibunya telah sadar dan saat ini sedang jatuh tertidur.

"Kudengar dari Sasuke, Kenichi sedang sakit. " Suara berat Fugaku membelah kesunyian di ruangan rawat Mikoto dan membuat perhatian Itachi yang tertuju ke Mikoto, teralihkan sepenuhnya kepada ayahnya. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Fugaku menanya kabar cucu semata wayangnya.

Senyum bahagia tampak di wajah Itachi saat ini. "Baik _tousan_. Sebentar lagi Kenichi pasti akan sembuh."

Fugaku mengangguk paham. Ia tahu, Itachi hanya berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Agar rasa khawatir kepada cucu tersayangnya itu tidak berlebihan. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar Yugao?" Kali ini Fugaku menanyakan kabar menantunya yang saat ini sedang mengandung anak Itachi.

Sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpa Mikoto, Fugaku sempat mendapat kabar dari istrinya itu kalau wanita yang dinikahi Itachi enam bulan yang lalu sedang jatuh sakit dan itu sempat membuatnya khawatir. Fugaku tidak ingin menantu kesayangannya dan calon cucu itu terluka.

Fugaku sempat marah kepada Itachi, karena pergi meninggalkan istrinya yang saat ini sedang sakit. Bagaimanapun, Yugao juga perlu mendapatkan perhatian penuh.

"_Tousan_ tidak perlu khawatir. Baru saja aku menghubunginya dan sekarang dia sudah sehat. Yugao hanya terkena _flu_ ringan saja." Anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu, tidak henti-hentinya menampakkan senyum kebahagian di raut wajahnya.

Entah kenapa, _feeling_-nya mengatakan, bahwa mulai saat ini kebahagian akan datang di keluarga mereka. Ya, semoga saja _feeling_-nya benar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau tidak perlu datang ke kantor." Ucap Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di depan apertemen Sakura.

Pagi ini, Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk ia antar pulang ke apertemennya sebagai bentuk terimakasihnya karena telah menjaga Kenichi satu harian penuh dirumahnya. Sakura yang sempat menolak tawaran Sasuke, membuat ayah satu anak itu berdecak kesal.

Adapun alasan Sakura menolak tawaran Sasuke, karena ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada didekat Sasuke. Sudah cukup saat sarapan di meja makan tadi, Sakura berimajinasi ia dan Sasuke seperti sepasang suami-istri. Ia tidak ingin imajinasi liarnya kembali bekerja saat Sasuke akan mengantar pulang.

Tetapi, lelaki berparas tampan itu justru memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Apa aku…" Perkataan Sakura yang menggantung, membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti akan ucapan Sakura barusan. Sakura yang awalnya ragu untuk bertanya, kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Apa aku…dapat menjenguk Kenichi lagi?"

Sakura menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Ia sangat gugup sampai menggigit bibirnya. Takut akan penolakkan Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin menjaganya saja."

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena kau bukan Ibunya." Ucapan Sasuke barusan, seperti sebilah pisau yang mencap di dada Sakura. Apakah Sakura benar-benar sudah ditolak sekarang?

"Keluarlah." Sakura terperanjak kanget saat suara dingin Sasuke terdengar memintanya untuk segera enyah dari hadapannya.

Sakura yang jelas-jelas usah ditolak, membuka _serbelt_-nya. Sebelum Sakura benar-benar keluar dari dalam mobil Sasuke, ia berkata sambil membelakangi Sasuke. "Kau salah jika menganggapku menarik perhatianmu dengan mendekati Kenichi. Aku ingin menjaganya karena aku dan Kenichi sama. Sama-sama tidak memiliki ibu."

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan, mengeraskan rahangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke salah menilai Sakura. Kini lelaki yang terkenal sangat dingin itu tahu, bahwa Sakura tidak sama seperti perempuan lain yang pernah mendekatinya dan mencoba manarik perhatiannya dengan mendekati Kenichi.

Sebelum Sasuke bener-bener pergi, Sasuke melihat punggung kecil Sakura yang semakin mengecil dan setelahnya ia menekan pedal gas dengan dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar sangat lelah. Pulang dari pekerjaannya, Sasuke langsung meluncur ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Ibunya. Tubuh lelahnya, ia rebahkan di sofa empuk yang letaknya tepat di depan tempat tidur Ibunya.

Di kamar rawat yang terbilang sangat mewah ini sudah dipenuhi oleh seluruh keluarga Uchiha—minus Fugaku yang saat itu pulang ke rumah. Tak kecuali Kenichi juga hadir disini. Bocah kecil yang tubuhnya masih hangat itu, memaksa Itachi untuk membawanya melihat keadaan neneknya yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Ia tidak terusik dengan keributan yang dibuat Itachi karena mengganggu Kenichi. Sementara Mikoto yang kondisinya mulai membaik, hanya tersenyum lemah melihat tingkah laku putra sulungnya yang menjahili Kenichi.

"_Baachan_…" panggil Kenichi lemah dari pangkuan Itachi. Mikoto memberikan senyum lemahnya sebagai tanda ia menanggapi sapaan cucunya. "Kenichi kemalen sakit dan dilawat sama _ba-chan_ belambut pelmen, loh."

"Berambut permen?" Tanya Itachi pura-pura tidak tahu dan mewakili pertanyaan Mikoto.

Melihat pamannya dan neneknya yang penasaran, membuat cerewet Kenichi muncul. Seketika bocah kecil berpipi tembem itu, langsung semangat menceritakan perawat dadakan yang menjagainya kemaren. "_Ba-chan_ cantik yang datang ke lumah kita loh _Baachan_."

"Oh. Jadi _Ba-chan_ cantiknya pernah juga datang ke rumah ya?" Tanya Itachi mulai tertarik dalam topic pembicaraan Kenichi. Sejenak, Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke. Itachi tahu, Sasuke sebenarnya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Sekali lagi perlu diingat. Ego dan kekeraskepalaan Sasuke, membuatnya mempertahankan dirinya untuk pura-pura tertidur di sofa.

"Iya, _jichan_. Kenichi sudah seling beltemu sama _ba-chan_ cantik."

"Benarkah? Kenichi tahu nama _ba-chan_ cantik itu?" Seringai Itachi semakin lebar sekarang. Ia hanya ingin tahu, seberapa dekat Kenichi dengan _bachan _cantiknya.

"Namanya, Sakula-_bachan_."

"Sakura yang merawat Kenichi kemaren?" Akhirnya Mikoto ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan lelaki yang usianya terpaut sangat jauh itu. Pasalnya, sedari tadi Mikoto berusaha mengingat siapa perempuan yang Kenichi panggil dengan _ba-chan_ cantik. Seingat Mikoto, Kenichi hanya memanggil seperti itu sama seseorang yang pernah singgah di hati anak bungsunya. Tapi itu dua tahun yang lalu.

Akhir-akhir ini Kenichi memang sering membicarakan _ba-chan_ cantiknya. Sayangnya, rasa sakit dikepalanya, membuatnya harus berhenti berpikir. Dan akhirnya, rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah. Jadi, yang dimaksud Kenichi adalah Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik yang sebulan lalu datang berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk mengembalikan tas tangannya.

"Sebelum _Kaasan_ mengalami kecelakaan, Sakura kusuruh untuk mengambil dokumen itu ke rumah. " Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto membuat senyum Itachi semakin lebar. Ternyata tebakannya tidak salah. Dari awal Sasuke memang sudah tertarik sama topik pembicaraan mereka. Hanya saja ngengsinya terlalu tinggi. "_Kaasan_ pulang dari kantorku untuk membeli obat Kenichi. Awalnya aku menghubungi Sakura untuk menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang karena aka nada rapat. Saat itulah Kaasan menjadi korban tabrak lari. Bukannya menyuruhnya kembali, aku justru memintanya untuk menjaga Kenichi." Jelas Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tahu kalau kakaknya Itachi menyeringai. "Kenapa harus Sakura yang menjaga Kenichi? Sementara dirumah sudah ada Wakana-_baasan_." Kata Itachi menyudutkan Sasuke. Jika Sasuke berusaha menutup hatinya dengan gunung es-nya, mulai saat ini, biarkan Itachi yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan hati beku Sasuke.

Senyum Itachi semakin lebar, melihat Sasuke tidak menyangkal atau mengelak perkataannya.

Sementara Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Itachi. "Kau akan tahu seperti apa rasa panik itu jika sudah menyangkut anakmu."

Tawa lebar Itachi membahana di kamar luas itu. Itachi sudah menebak seperti apa reaksi Sasuke. Jika Itachi sudah tertarik dalam satu hal, jangan pernah meremehkannya. Karena Itachi punya cara untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Jika ini di ruang rapat, Itachi pasti akan mampu memenangkan saham tersebut. Dan sudah saatnya Itachi mengeluarkan serangannya. "Sasu-_chan_ ." Panggilnya dan sengaja memanggil Sasuke dengan namanya saat mereka masih kecil dulu. "Kau kau tidak lupa, yang saat ini butuh penjagaan dan pengawasan itu _Kaasan_. Selama ini, Wakana-_basan_ sangat ahli mengurus Kenichi yang sedang sakit. Kau bilang, kau tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mempercayakan Kenichi pada orang lain?"

Sasuke mendengarkan semua ucapan Itachi dengan seksana. Jangankan Itachi. Sasuke saja tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah puas kakaknya dan ia tidak perduli akan hal itu. Karena untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tidak mampu untuk menjawabnya.

Jika dipaksa untuk jujur, Sasuke akan tetap mengatakan kalau ia nyaman jika sudah bersama Sakura. Hampir sebulan lebih mengenal Sakura, segala tingkah lakunya ia suka. Segala ekspresi yang Sakura tunjukkan di hadapannya, hampir membuat dinding batu di hati Sasuke mencair.

Sasuke juga sempat berpikir kalau dia memiliki penyakit jantung. Jantungnya tiba-tiba kebas saat tidak sengaja melihat Sakura asik bercengkrama dengan lelaki lain. Baru kali ini rasa sakit muncul. Dan tadi, rasa sakit itu muncul kembali saat ia menolak permintaan Sakura dan perempuan musim semi itu pergi meninggalkannya dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Tepatnya, kata-kata terakhir Sakura itulah yang membuat dada sakit.

Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Pikirnya.

"_Touchan_…" Panggil Kenichi menyadarkan ayahnya yang sedang dilanda kebingungan. "Apa Sakula-_bachan_ akan datang ke lumah dan tidul sama Kenichi lagi?" Tanya Kenichi dengan raut wajah tanpa dosanya.

Kenichi bingung saat tiba-tiba tawa Itachi meledak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baasan-nya dan senyum manis yang ia dapatkan. Keningnya mengerut saat tidak melihat garis melengkung ke atas di bibir ayahnya. Kenapa hanya wajah ayahnya saja yang berbeda?

"Ken-_kun_ ingin tidur dalam pelukkan Sakura-_bachan_ ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan pamannya, membuat Kenichi tersenyum lebar dan memerkan deretan gigi rapinya. "Iya, paman. "

"Kalau begitu, setelah pulang dari sini, suruh _touchan_-mu untuk menjemput _ba-chan_ cantik dan mengajaknya menginap dirumah." Ucap Mikoto mendukung keinginan cucunya.

Senyum Kenichi semakin lebar. Ia melompat dari pangkuan Kenichi dan meminta Sasuke untuk menggongnya. "_Touchan. Ba-chan_ cantik akan menginap di lumah lagi ya?" Tanya Kenichi antusian.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya pasrah. Jika sudah melihat senyum lebar Kenichi, apapun rela ia lakukan asalkan senyum lebar anaknya tidak memudar. Sasuke menatap sebal kepada dua orang yang berhasil membuatnya kacau saat ini. _' Pintar sekali mereka melibatkan Kenichi. '_ Dumelnya kesal.

"Sudah sana. Jemput calon adik iparku." Usir Itachi dengan senyum jahilnya.

Sasuke tidak membalas gurauan Itachi. Ia tidak ingin, image buruk menempel pada dirinya saat bersama Kenichi. "_Urusai_. " sahutnya kesal.

Yang menjadi kendala saat ini bukan guyonan Itachi yang mengatakan calon adik ipar. Sasuke sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi sikap kakaknya yang kadang kekanak-kanakan itu. Tetapi, kendalanya saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya meminta Sakura untuk menginap di rumahnya. Itu dia _big problame_-nya. Setelah ia berkata kasar dan menganggap Sakura menarik perhatiannya dengan mendekati Kenichi, apa Sakura akan mau?

Sudah hampir lima menit Sasuke berhenti di depan apertemen Sakura. Sedetikpun tidak ada terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk masuk dan mengajak Sakura menginap dirumahnya malam ini.

Desakan Kenichi lah yang membuat Sasuke sekarang berada di depan pintu apertemen sekretarisnya itu. Katanya, putranya itu sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan ba-chan cantiknya. Sebenarnya, apa yang dibuat Sakura sampai Kenichi ingin segera bertemu dengan gadis cantik itu?

Sasuke menekan bel apertemen Sakura dan muncullah sosok gadis musim semi itu dari balik pintu kayu bercat putih tersebut.

"Maaf mengganggu."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung melihat kunjungan Sasuke dan Kenichi yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu apertemennya. Awalnya Sakura sempat kaget saat melihat kedua mahkluk yang wajahnya hampir sama itu disini. Bukankah tadi pagi Sasuke melarangnya untuk bertemu Kenichi? Kenapa sekarang justru lelaki itu yang datang seperti mengantarkan Kenichi padanya?

Semua pertanyaan dalam pikiran Sakura buyar saat Sasuke berkata dengan wajah datar miliknya. "Menginaplah malam ini di rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

_A/n : Halooo semua… Lama tidak jumpa. :* Uda baca chapter inikan? Gimana pendapatnya, setelah membaca chapter 6? _

_Beberapa tokoh uda mulai Bii munculkan dan sepertinya chapter depan bakalan memasuki konflik. ( /^O^)/ Horeeee~~ _

_Maafkan atas keterlambatan Bii meng-update fict ini. Bii berusaha melanjutkannya disela-sela Bii yang dipusingkan sama yang namanya thesis. Beth juga sama saja. Dia lagi repot sama yang namanya UTS. Jadi, dinikmati sajalah ya~~ Lebih kurangnya, harap maklum aja. #Bisik Terutama di bagian typo XD #DitembakMati _

Ucapan terima kasih Bii ucapkan kepada; **respitasari** ( Uda ketebak belum, Ken itu anak siapa? XD ) **Lhylia Kiryu** ( Makasih dukungannya. :* #hugkiss ) **Cheryyl sasa** ( Hahaha.. jawabannya di chapter ini. Jadi uda tahu kan perasaan Sasuke ke Sakura? XD) **suket alang alang** ( Hahaha.. chapter ini uda panjang belum sih? Updatenya gak lamakan? :p ) ** 1** (Chapter ini gak kepotong kan? :3 Makasih dukungannya. :* ) **Manda Vvidenarint** ( Ini uda, update. :3 ) **Saysay** (Salam kenal juga dan ini kelanjutannya uda update. :D ) **Henilusiana39** ( Karena salah menebak, anda didenda. :P Wkwk ) **Luca Marvell** ( Uda terjawabkan di chapter ini? ) **Fuji Seijuro** ( Udaaahh dilanjuut~~ **) caesarpuspita** ( Makasih sudah mau membaca. :3 Selamat bergabung di fict abal kami. #dor :D ) ** .16** ( terharu membaca ripiu kamyu~ Makasih ya~~ :* ) **vicko** ( Uda cepetkan updatenya~ :D ) **Anka-Chan** ( Sasuke gak bisa bergerak. Beku dia~ :'3 ) ** .965** (Makasssiihh.. Ikutin terus ya~~ :D ) **Azi-chan** ( Salam kenal juga dan untuk pertanyaannya, belum bisa dijawab dulu :/ :p #dor ) **undhott** ( Sudah update~~~ ) **Ifaharra sasusaku &amp; hanazono yuri** ( Sudah update ya~~~ dan makasih dukungannya :D ) **Chichak deth** ( Hahahaa….. gimana ya? Kayaknya tebakkannya salah tuh. :p ) **guest 123** ( gimana ya… Rencananya bakalan Discounted kalau kamu gak baca fict ini lagi. XP #dor ) **NenSaku** ( Makasih kalau kamu suka sama fict kami. #kecups~ ) **Tsurugi De Lelouch a.k.a Wulanz Aihara** ( Makasih dukungannya Wulaann :* setelah baca ini, uda tahukan siapa yang membuat Sakura jadi kaku. :D Kayaknya yang ini kembali jadi hancur lagi deh. :"( ) **HoshieMa19** ( Aduh.. jadi terharu. :") Makasih atas pengertiannya. :* ) **vanny-chan &amp; Re UchiHaru Chan** ( Ini uda dilanjut ya say~~ :* ) **Lynn** ( Makasih uda suka sama fict abal ini. :* ) **Tikachanpm** ( Bii juga gak tahu itu anak Sasuke atau bukan. , #plak ) **Nozomi Akashi &amp; NikeLagi** ( Uda updateee say~ :* ) **UchihaRena** ( Nah loh~ Bii uda munculin Itachi. Jadi uda kejawab belum Ken itu anak siapa? XP Wkwk ) **AnGgi Cherryblossom &amp; Tachibana Koyuki** ( Makasih uda bilang fict abal ini keren. #Kecups~ dan ini chapter 6 uda update. :* ) **Blue Chery** ( penasarannya jangan hanya sampai chapter 5 aja ya. :D Kalau bisa sampai tamat. Wkwkw ) ( Mantan istri Sasuke ya~ Emm~ cewek 2 tahun yang lalu akan tetap menjadi rahasia. #lol ) **sakura uchiha stivani &amp; aimi34** ( Ini uda lanjut ya~~ jangan tanya kapan dilanjut, karena Bii juga gak tahu. #kabur ) **oka** ( Oh, Salam kenal juga Oka. Soal taruhan Sakura bakalan menang ko. Itu juga kalau Sasuke mau membuka hatinya. :'3 ) **Haruno Aprillia, cheryms58, &amp; sasusakulovers** ( Salam kenal juga buat kalian berdua dan ini lanjutannya~~ ) [Maaf jika ada salah pengetikan pada nama. ]

_Bii juga mengucapkan terima kasih buat readers, riviewers, dan juga siders yang mau membaca fict ini. :D Fict ini bisa berlanjut karena adanya kalian yang selalu mendukung kami. :'D Buat readers yang mengikuti fict Bii yang judulnya DARLING, mungkin setelah ini, fict itu yang bakalan update. :)  
_

_Chapter depannya gak tahu bakalan lama update atau enggak. Tapi Bii dan Beth akan berusaha melanjutkannya. Karena itu kami berdua butuh dukungan kalian. :* _

_Salam hangat dari kami berdua… _

**[Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova ] **

**12052015**


	7. Chapter 7

"Maaf mengganggu."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung atas kunjungan Sasuke dan Kenichi yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu apertemennya. Awalnya Sakura sempat kaget saat melihat kedua mahkluk yang wajahnya hampir serupa itu dihadapannya. Bukankah tadi pagi Sasuke melarangnya untuk bertemu Kenichi? Kenapa sekarang justru lelaki itu yang datang seperti mengantarkan Kenichi padanya?

Semua pertanyaan dalam pikiran Sakura buyar saat Sasuke berkata dengan wajah datar miliknya. "Menginaplah malam ini di rumah."

Untuk sesaat Sakura tidak dapat merespon perkataan Sasuke, sampai suara bocah empat tahun itulah yang menyadarkannya. "_Ba-chan,_ akan menginap di rumah kami lagi 'kan?"

Kenichi terlalu bersemangat mengatakan tujuannya datang ke apartemen Sakura dan membuat perasaan gadis yang bekerja sama dengan ayahnya itu merasa bersalah.

Ia bukannya tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama—seperti hari sebelumnya—dengan bocah semanis dan menggemaskan seperti Kenichi. Kenyataanlah yang menyadarkannya bahwa ia tidak punya hak menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama dengan bocah tampan itu. Hari sebelumnya mereka—Sakura dan Kenichi—menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama karena saat itu Kenichi sedang sakit dan dia harus mendapatkan perawatan yang _intensive_, terlebih karena keadaan yang mengharuskannya demikian.

Ia hanyalah sekretaris di perusahaan ayahnya dan selebihnya mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain atasan dan bawahan.

Sakura melirik ke arah ayah muda itu, sebelum mengfokuskan seluruh etensinya kepada Kenichi. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga sejajar dengan bocah yang sedari awal kedatangannya telah memberikan _puppy eyes _kepadanya. "Kenichi, dengarkan _Ba-chan _ya_, _" Panggilnya lembut. Ada nada penyesalan saat ia memanggil nama bocah itu. "Sebelumnya aku menemanimu karena saat itu kau sedang sakit, dan tidak ada yang menjagamu di rumah. Karena itu aku menginap di rumahmu. Tapi untuk malam ini … aku rasa sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk dapat menginap karena ayah-mu sudah ada di sana untuk menemanimu. "

Seakan ada duri yang bersarang di tenggorokannya saat ia mengatakan demikian. Terlebih saat mata hijau apelnya berada pada satu garis lurus dengan jelaga hitam Kenichi yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menengakkan tubuhnya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf. Saya tidak bisa."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura]**_

_**Kami hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**_

_**Story © Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**Alternative Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, DLDR!**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Apa dia membenciku _Tou-chan_?" Tanya Kenichi ketika ayahnya menaikkan selimut sampai batas dagu mungilnya. Malam ini, Kenichi meminta agar dia tidur bersama di kamar ayahnya.

Sejak Kenichi masih _baby_ dulu, ia sudah memiliki kamar sendiri. Bukan karena Sasuke merasa terganggu ketika Kenichi berada di sekitarnya. Bukan juga karena Sasuke belum terbiasa menerima sosok bertubuh mungil itu berada di sampingnya. Itu ia lakukan agar Kenichi tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tangguh, pemberani, dan mandiri kelak. Sebagaimana dulu Ibunya memperlakukan ia dan kakaknya demikian, ia terapkan juga kepada anaknya.

Tidak ingin membuat anaknya sedih—setelah kepulangan mereka dari apartemen Sakura—untuk malam ini, ia akan membiarkan Kenichi tidur bersamanya. Memberikan pelukkan hangat di tubuh mungilnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu, ia dapat menghilangkan kesedihan Kenichi.

"Tidak. Dia tidak membencimu, Kenichi," Jawabnya singkat. _'Tapi dia membenciku.' _Tambahnya lagi, tapi kali ini ia tujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia bahkan tidak mencium keningku sepelti kemalin."

Ada getaran yang merayap dalam dada Sasuke ketika ia mendengar ucapan Kenichi. Entah mungkin ia turut merasakan kesedihan anaknya karena tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu, atau mungkin ada perasaan lain yang ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan mencium keningmu." Katanya menanggapi ucapan Kenichi dan setelahnya ia membawa tubuh mungil anaknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Tidurlah."

Malam itu Sasuke benar-benar menyadari bahwa dalam satu hari itu, ia telah menyakiti perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Itachi menyeringai mendengar pembicaraan sepasang ayah dan anak itu. Dalam hatinya, Itachi berharap kalau Kenichi sebentar lagi akan membawa kebahagiaan di keluarga mereka. Terlebihan kepada ayahnya, Sasuke. Karena sudah terlalu lama rasanya Sasuke menutup dirinya.

Jika Sasuke tidak mampu membuat dirinya bahagia, maka Kenichi sendirilah yang akan membuatnya bahagia.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kedatangan Sasuke ke apartemennya, malam itu rasanya ia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Rasa bersalah selalu hinggap dalam hatinya. Terlebih karena ia telah melukai perasaan anak kecil seperti Kenichi yang memang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari sesosok wanita dewasa seperti dirinya. Ia tahu seperti apa dibesarkan seorang ayah, karena ia juga telah merasakannya lebih dulu. Terlebih ayah Kenichi selalu memprioritaskan pekerjaannya di atas apapun.

Dua bulan menjadi bawahan Sasuke, ia cukup tahu kalau atasannya itu, pekerjaan berada pada urutan pertama dan keluarga diurutan setelahnya.

Darimana ia mengetahuinya? Semua karyawan yang bekerja di Uchiha Corperation juga tahu hal itu.

Jika atasannya di tempatnya dulu bekerja datang pada pukul sepuluh pagi, Sasuke selalu datang sama seperti karyawannya yang lain. Bahkan Sasuke rela menghabiskan waktunya berlama-lama di ruangannya. Sakura bahkan sudah beberapa kali mendapatinya di pagi hari, ia tertidur di atas meja kerjanya atau bahkan di atas sofa tamu.

Awalnya ia tidak tega menolak ajakan Kenichi malam itu. Tapi, keberadaan sosok pria arogan yang berdiri disampingnya bocah itulah yang membuatnya harus menolak permintaannya.

Ia cukup beruntung sejak malam itu, pekerjaannya beberapa hari ini tidak terlalu banyak sehingga ia tidak sering bertemu dengan atasannya yang sombong itu. Bahkan ia dapat pulang lebih awal dari yang biasanya.

Sore menjelang malam, salju masih turun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya saja tidak sebanyak hari kemarin dan tidak menghambat aktivitas masyarakat.

Saat ini Sakura dan Tenten berada di café langganan mereka sejak masih kuliah dulu. Sudah cukup lama juga mereka tidak berkumpul seperti saat ini. Mengingat usia kandungan Hinata sudah memasuki bulannya, calon ibu muda itu tidak dapat hadir malam ini, terlebih karena cuaca di luar memang sedang tidak mendukung.

Jadi, yang mereka tunggu kehadirannya adalah gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat, Yamanaka Ino.

Mereka harap maklum saja dengan kesibukkan sahabat mereka bermata _aquamarine_ itu.

"Bagaimana pria yang diperkenalkan Ino padamu?" Tanya Tenten memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan semangat. Seringai miliknya terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

Sejak Ino menceritakan kepadanya kalau ia akan segera memperkenalkan teman lelakinya kepada Sakura, ia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Terlebih saat itu Ino sudah mengirimkan langsung seperti apa sosok lelaki yang akan ia jodohkan dengan sahabat merah mudanya itu. Sayangnya, saat acara pencarian dana kemarin, Tenten tidak dapat ikut serta karena ada urusan keluarga dari pihak suami yang harus ia hadiri.

Sakura yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Tenten, hanya bisa melengkungkan alis merah mudanya ke atas. "Apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Tenten memutar mata coklat madunya menanggapi sikap polos Sakura. "Jangan sok polos denganku, Sakura." Katanya jengah. "Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu kalau Ino memperkenalkan teman lelakinya kepadamu? Bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengannya, aku sudah lebih dulu melihat wajahnya."

Kening Sakura mengerut mendengar kalimat panjang dari wanita yang saat ini duduk dihadapannya. Bukan Sakura sok polos seperti yang dikatakan Tenten kepadanya. Hanya saja, Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Tenten kepadanya.

Pria? Teman lelaki? Pikirnya bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Sungutnya. "Jika teman lelaki Ino yang kau maksud adalah Uchiha Sasuke, ya, aku sudah mengenalnya. Bahkan pertemuan pertama kami sangat menyebalkan."

Sakura memekik saat tiba-tiba Tenten mencubit lengannya. Terlihat kalau wanita berambut coklat itu mulai kesal menghadapi sikap gadis penyuka _latte_ itu. "Buat apa aku menanyakan dia kepadamu kalau kau sudah mengenalnya. Yang kumaksud itu, lelaki yang bernama Ka—"

"Teman-teman, maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Kehadiran Ino membuat ucapan Tenten terputus. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu terlihat masih ngos-ngosan dan anak rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Meski seperti itu, gadis cantik yang seperti boneka Barbie itu, masih terlihat memukai. "Aku punya kabar gembira." Katanya tiba-tiba dengan nada suara yang keras dan membuat beberapa pelanggan _café_ sejenak menoleh ke arah mereka.

Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang memutar bola mata hijau cerahnya. Tenten juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka menghadapi sikap dari keturunan Yamanaka itu seperti ini. Jika suasana hati Ino sedang senang, ia tidak perduli dia lagi ada dimana, dia pasti akan berbicara dengan keras sekalipun itu di muka umum. Tapi, jika dia berbicara dengan nada yang lembut seperti Hinata, itu baru membuat mereka heran.

"Kabar apa?"

"Hei! Aku serius." Sungut Ino melihat mimik wajah Tenten tidak tertarik, seakan kabar yang ia sampaikan biasa saja. "Apa kalian tahu, sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang Bibi." Ucapnya bersemangat.

Sakura yang mendengarnya, merotasikan bola mata hijau cerahnya. "Keponakan dari mana? Bukannya memang sudah lama kau menjadi Bibi-bibi."

Ino mendengus mendengar godaan Sakura kepadanya. Tenten yang ikut mendengar godaan Sakura, hanya terkikik geli. "Semakin hari, mulutmu semakin licin saja Sakura."

Berhasil membuat gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu kesal, membuat tawa Sakura dan Tenten semakin keras. Jarang-jarang mereka kumpul seperti saat ini, apa lagi berberhasil menggoda Ino. Dan jika sudah berhasil, ya seperti inilah jadinya.

"_So_?" Tanya Tenten setelah menyudahi tawanya. "Yang kami tahu, _Oji-san_ anak tunggal, dan demikian halnya denganmu. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dirimu memiliki keponakan? Tapi, lain cerita kalau keponakanmu itu kau dapat dari kerabat jauhmu."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Tenten barusan sambil sesekali menikmati pesanannya.

"Sahabat macam apa kalian ini, sampai tidak tau kalau sahabatnya sudah melahirkan?" Decak Ino kesal sambil bertolak pinggang, seperti seorang guru yang mengetahui bahwa muridnya sedang bermain-main saat ia menerangkan.

"Tu—tunggu dulu," potong Sakura tiba-tiba setelah ia pulih dari sedakannya. "Tadi kau bilang, kalau kami tidak mengetahui bahwa sahabat kami sudah melahirkan?"

"Jadi, Hinata sudah melahirkan?" Kali ini Tenten yang ikut menambahkan perkataan Sakura. Kelihatan sekali bahwa kedua wanita yang berbeda warna rambut itu tidak tau sama sekali. Terlihat dari ekspresi mereka yang terpelongo saat Ino menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka.

"Itu makanya aku mengatakan aku punya keponakan." Ucap Ino garang. Kali ini pandangan nyalang ia berikan langsung ke sepasang kolam madu milik Tenten. "Harusnya, kabar seperti ini kamu duluan yang lebih tau daripada aku. Kakak ipar macam apa kamu ini sampai kabar seperti ini saja kamu tidak tahu." Kata Ino sambil menarik telinga Tenten gemes. Yang ditarik telinganya hanya meringis dan segera menjauhkan tangan mulus Ino dari telinganya.

"Kau tau dari mana kalau Hinata melahirkan? Bukannya, kandungan Hinata belum genap sembilan bulan, ya?"

Bukan hanya Tenten, Ino juga ikut mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Aku juga belum tau pasti cerita lengkapnya. Tapi ketika _Kaasan _berbicara dengan Kushina _Oba-san_ sebelum aku berangkat kemari, seseorang yang mereka ceritakan—yang aku tidak tau siapa pastinya—harus segera melakukan operasi. Jadi, aku menduga mereka pasti sedang membicarakan Hinata." Kata Ino menjelaskan.

Keluarga Ino dan keluarga Naruto masih bisa dikatakan sepupu, meski mereka kerabat jauh. Ciri khas yang paling terlihat bahwa mereka satu kerabat dari rambut mereka yang berwarna pirang dan warna mata sebiru lautan itu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kalau Ino dan Naruto sama-sama tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam, dan keras kepala. Karena itu tidak heran jika Ibu Naruto saling memberikan kabar dengan Ibunya Ino.

"Kau yakin, bahwa yang mereka bicarakan itu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini dengan wajah yang terlihat curiga di iris mata hijau apelnya.

Yang ditatap, hanya memberikan cengiran merasa bersalah karena informasi yang ia berikan masih belum akurat. Ino hanya merutuki dirinya yang lebih cepat bertindak ketimbang berpikir dulu.

Sakura yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Ino yang seperti ini, hanya menghela napas maklum.

"I—_ittai_."

Sakura yang mendengar cicitan kesakitan, menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Bukannya prihatin, Sakura malah tertawa lebar ketika melihat telinga Ino yang ditarik Tenten sebagai ganti karena telah menarik telinganya tadi.

"Ini akibatnya, kalau kamu nguping." Tangan Tenten masih setia bertengger di telinga mungil Ino. "Sekarang minta maaf sama, _Neechan!" _

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Kenapa katamu? Kau sudah menarik telingaku, dan atas ucapanmu yang tadi, tentunya."

Gadis bermata biru laut itu, menanggupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sebagai bukti bahwa ia telah menyesali perbuatannya kepada wanita yang lebih tua satu dihadapannya. "Maafkan saya, Tenten-_Neechan." _Dengan Ino berkata demikian, tawa Sakura dan Tenten menggema di dalam café minimalis tersebut karena berhasil menjahili Ino.

.

.

.

Salah satu kamar rawat di Rumah Sakit Konohagakure, dipenuhi dengan tawa bahagia. Dimana salah satu pasien yang di rawat di Rumah Sakit tersebut, tadi malam telah melahirkan sepasang putri di tengah-tengah keluarga Namikaze. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu telah dihadiri oleh sanak keluarga, sahabat, dan kerabat.

Senyum suka cita tercetak jelas di wajah masing-masing penghuni ruangan itu. Terutama senyum ayah baru di keluarga itu tidak pernah lepas barang sedetikpun.

"Cucu cantiknya Nenek, namanya siapa?" Suara Kushina yang berkumandang membelah percakapan diruangan bercat putih tersebut. Penghuni ruangan rawat Hinata yang tadinya berisik menjadi hening, seakan mereka kompak ingin mengetahui nama cucu pertama di keluarga Namikaze Minato.

"Hima." Kata Hinata dengan suara lemahnya." Uzumaki Himawari." Kali ini Naruto yang memberitahu.

Bayi mungil bersurai seperti rambut indigo Mamanya, tersenyum di dalam gendongan nyaman Neneknya setelah ayahnya selesai memberitahukan namanya.

"Kalau yang cowok?" Kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

"Kalau jagoan kecilku, namanya Uzumaki Boruto." Kata Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Ekh, Cucuku, tersenyum."

Mendengar pekikan nyaring istrinya, Minato bangkit dari duduk nyamannya dan menghampiri istrinya yang asik mengamati wajah cantik Himawari.

Jika pasangan orangtua di keluarga Namikaze itu menikmati peran baru mereka sebagai Kakek dan Nenek, orangtua sang bayi asik bercerita dengan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang saat ini ikut hadir meramaikan kelahiran sang buah hati.

"Kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan Tenten, aku akan menjewer telinganya." Decak Ino kesal karena berhasil dijahili sahabat merah muda dan kakak ipar Hinata tempo lalu.

Setelah Ino kembali ke kediaman orangtuanya yang cukup dekat dengan salah satu kantor stasiun televisi tempat ia menyelenggarakan peragaan busana, Ino langsung menanyakan langsung perihal pembicaraan Ibunya dengan Ibu mertua Hinata. Hasilnya, cukup membuat Ino seperti orang yang kebakaran jenggot. Berbagai macam umpatan keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Sementara sang Ibu yang terlihat masih muda itu, hanya _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya berbicara sendiri, sampai tidak sadar kalau surat kerja sama dengan stasiun TV yang masih ia pegang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena menjadi tempat pelampiasannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat wajah sepupu jauhnya sudah memerah menahan kesal.

"Kau tau—"

"Aku tidak tau, karena kau belum cerita." Kata Naruto memotong perkataan Ino dan berhasil mendapatkan sebuah hadiah manis di kepalanya. " Aku belum selesai, bodoh!"

Hinata yang melihatnya, hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah pasangan berambut pirang tersebut. Bukan sekali, dua kali, Naruto dan Ino bertingkah seperti tadi. Salahkan Naruto yang hobbi membuat sepupunya marah.

Tidak beberapa lama, gadis cantik berusia 25 tahun yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka datang.

"Selamat sore." Sapanya, selesai ia menutup pintu ruang inap Hinata.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, jidat." Di antara penghuni kamar rawat itu, hanya sapaan itu yang beda dari yang lainnya. Dan itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seakan aku ini seekor mangsa?" tanya Sakura setelah ia selesai memberikan hormat kepada orangtua Naruto. Sementara Ayah Hinata sudah lebih dulu pulang sebelum Sakura datang.

Yang ditanya hanya memberikan seringai mengejek.

Sakura menaikkan bahunya, acuh. Kedua mata hijau cerahnya berbinar saat melihat kedua bayi mungil yang saat itu berada di dalam gendongan nenek dan ibunya. Dia ikut merasakan kebahagian saat melihat keduanya.

Ia ambil bayi perempuan mungil itu dari gendongan ibunya kedalam pelukkannya. Ia elus pipi gambil itu dengan penuh kelembutan. "Siapa nama anak manis ini, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Himawari, Sakura-_chan._"

"Dia cantik sepertimu. Semoga saja jika ia sudah besar kelak, tidak seperti ayahnya. "

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan gadis musim semi itu hanya mendecih sebal. Sementara yang lainnya ikut menimpali guyonan Sakura. Suasana yang memang sejak awal sudah dipenuhi dengan kebahagian, semakin terasa hikmat.

Walau hari sudah semakin gelap, tidak mengurangi kebahagian di ruangan itu surut. Meski kedua orangtua Naruto sudah lebih dulu pulang, suasana kamar rawat itu justru semakin ramai selama masih ada Naruto dan Ino. Sampai pertanyaan ayah muda itu mengingatkan mereka perihal tantangannya dengan gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan …_" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba. " Jadi, kapan kami akan mendapat kartu undangan darimu? Ini sudah memasuki bulan ketiga, loh." Ada nada ejekan saat ia mengatakan demikian.

"Sudah memasuki bulan tiga, bukan berarti aku kalah 'kan, Naruto. Masih ada waktu 3 minggu lagi dari waktu perjanjian kita. Itu berarti aku belum kalah." Sungutnya.

"Loh, harusnya saat ini kami sudah menerima kartu undangan darimu. Ya, mengingat kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih."

Ino melebarkan kedua mata biru lautnya mendengar bahwa Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, Sakura? Dan kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Apa yang maksudmu, Ino? Aku—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, terdengar suara pintu yang di dorong, pertanda ada orang yang akan datang berkunjung. Seluruh pandangan mereka tertuju ke arah pintu ingin tahu siapa orang yang akan masuk. Dan rasa penasaran mereka terjawab sudah saat melihat seorang bocah bersurai hitam gelap masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat sekali, bahwa anak tersebut berlari sebelumnya. Sementara sang ayah hanya berdiri dalam diam di belakangnya.

"Halo paman Naruto. Kenichi datang mau lihat adik bayi." Sapa bocah itu tanpa melupakan cengiran khas anak-anak pada umumnya. Tanpa ada yang memberi izin, Kenichi menarik kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Hinata dan memanjatnya.

"_Bachan."_

Hinata tersenyum saat Kenichi sudah duduk manis disampingnya. "Kenichi, mau lihat adik bayi ya?"

Kenichi menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Nanti ya, sayang. Adik-adik sepupu kamu lagi bawa suster." Kata Hinata tulus.

Kenichi yang mendengar kata 'suster' mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa adik bayi sedang sakit, _Bachan?_"

Mendengar nada polos Kenichi, membuat ruangan itu kembali ramai seperti sebelumnya. "Tidak. Adiknya sehat." Jawab Hinata tulus dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terus, kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja?"

"Ekh, Kenichi sekarang uda bisa bilang 'Rrr', ya." Celetuk Ino sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kenichi. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kenichi membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan sofa tamu yang sudah di isi oleh teman-teman ayahnya.

"Iya." Katanya malu-malu, sampai jelaga hitamnya melebar melihat seseorang yang ia rindukan duduk manis disana. "_Bachaaaaann…" _

Kenichi segera melompat tadi tempat duduknya, dan berlari menerjang Sakura.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau reaksi Kenichi akan seperti itu ketika bertemu Sakura. Bukan hanya Sakura, beberapa pasang mata yang berlainan warna yang ada di ruangan itu juga kaget melihat kedekatan Kenichi dengan gadis bersurai permen gulali itu.

Cukup lama Sakura diam, sampai ia tersadar kalau saat mendengar suara tangisan yang tertahan dari dalam pelukannya. Ada kecanggungan saat Sakura membalas pelukan dari sosok mungil tersebut. Terlebih saat mata hijau apel itu, tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan sepasang mata hitam dari sosok yang lebih dewasa dari Kenichi.

"_Bachan _kenapa tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumah Kenichi? _Bachan _benci ya sama Kenichi?" Ucap Kenichi.

Meski Kenichi mengucapkannya cukup pelan, tapi dapat di dengar oleh beberapa pasang telinga dewasa dengan sangat jelas. Rasa bersalah yang memang sudah bersarang di dalam hati Sakura, semakin bertambah sejak Kenichi berkata demikian. Ia elus surai hitam Kenichi dengan penuh kelembutan. " Tidak. Aku tidak pernah membencimu."

Kenichi menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat adanya kebohongan di mata perempuan yang memeluknya saat ini.

Sakura menghapus jejak air mata yang masih menempel di pipi Kenichi. "Sebagai ucapan maaf, bagaimana kalau Kenichi ikut _Bachan _melihat dedek bayi, dan setelah itu kita beli _ice cream_?"

Kenichi yang tadinya sedih, kembali bersemangat seperti sediakala. Senyumnya kembali lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih dan terawat.

Disaat Sakura membawa Kenichi keluar, sepasang mata hitam yang lainnya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

.

.

.

"Ken-_kun." _

Kenichi hanya memberikan senyuman yang menawan sebagai tanggapan kalau ia mendengar namanya di panggil oleh Mikoto. Ia masih terlalu asik bermain dengan mainan baru miliknya sehingga tidak ingin meninggalkannya hanya sekedar menghampiri Ibu dari _Touchan-_nya.

"_Baachan, _Kenichi punya puzzle baru, loh." Kenichi segera memamerkan puzzle yang gambarnya salah satu tokoh cartoon favorite-nya yang hampir setengah ia susun setelah ia melihat Ibu dua anak itu menghampirinya dan duduk menemaninya di ruang tamu.

"Oh ya? Di beli _Touchan, _ya?" Kenichi menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Perhatiannya masih serius dengan mainan barunya itu. "Kalau begitu dari Itachi-_Jisan_?" Tanya Mikoto lagi, dan tetap masih mendapat gelengan dari Kenichi.

"Terus, dari siapa?" Mikoto mulai terlihat semakin penasaran melihat tingkah Kenichi yang tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Ada kerutan di keningnya. Ia mulai resah saat cucunya itu mendapat sebuah hadiah dari orang asing. Ia tidak ingin cucunya ini menjadi salah satu korban kejahatan seperti di koran yang ia baca tadi pagi tentang penculikan anak kecil dan organ penting dalam tubuhnya di jual dengan harga yang mahal. Ia tidak ingin Kenichi-nya seperti korban-korban di koran itu.

"Kenichi, sayang, jawab _Obaasan _jujur, ya. Dari siapa Kenichi menerima itu?" Kali ini ia meraih wajah mungil Kenichi dengan kedua tangannya sehingga seluruh atensi Kenichi ada padanya.

"Dari _Bachan _cantik,"

"_Bachan _cantik?"

"Iya. Karena _Bachan _tidak pernah lagi datang berkunjung ke rumah, Kenichi di ajak lihat dedek bayi Naruto-_jisan. Bachan _juga membelikan Kenichi _ice cream_ coklat dan puzzle ini, _Baasan." _Kenichi dengan semangat mencerikan kepada neneknya dari perihal hadiah kecil yang terima tadi sore tanpa menyadari kalau wanita berusia lima puluh tahun itu mengeras. Ada ketidaksukaan tiap Kenichi menyebutkan '_Bachan _cantik'.

Dia akan menanyakan langsung kepada Sasuke siapa perempuan yang memberikan Kenichi hadiah.

_Ya. Harus. _

Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Tapi, pria tampan bersurai sehitam malam itu masih berada di kantornya. Telepon genggamnnya ia pegang dengan sangat erat seakan ingin meremukkannya dengan tangan kokohnya.

Sepulang Sasuke dari Rumah Sakit, ia langsung mengantar Kenichi pulang dan kembali ke kantornya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ya. Itu hanya alasannya saja kepada Kenichi.

Sejak ia berada di dalam mobil hendak menjemput Kenichi—seperti janjinya kepada bocah manis itu untuk melihat anak dari sahabatnya, ia mendapat e-mail masuk ke ponselnya bahwa seseorang dari masa lalunya akan kembali ke Jepang. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar campur aduk. Ada perasaan rindu dan terkhianati merangkap di dalam hatinya.

Sebisa mungkin ia menepis perasaan rindu itu dengan mengingat ucapan orang itu yang secara tidak sengaja ia dengar langsung dari mulutnya.

Dengan kesal, minuman beralkohol yang ada di atas meja kerjanya ia minum dengan sekali tegukan dan meninggalkan rasa terbakar di kerongkongannya saat meneguknya. Setelahnya, ia bergegas menuju basemant dimana mobil mewahnya terparkir dan membawanya membelah jalanan yang cukup terlihat cukup sepi saat ini.

Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa bisa ia membawa mobilnya ke bangunan ini. Dimana, salah seorang pemilik apartemen yang berada di lantai 5 bangunan ini sedang mimpi indah. Dengan ringan, ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan itu. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Di depan pintu kokoh yang terlihat cukup kokoh untuk melindungi seseorang yang berada di dalamnya.

Pertama kali ia datang kemari, setelah pemilik apartemen itu menjaga putranya. Yang kedua, untuk meminta gadis itu agar menginap di rumahnya untuk memenuhi keinginan putranya. Dan ini yang ketiga kalinya ia datang kemari dan ini juga untuk kebaikkan putranya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting lagi jika sudah menyangkut Kenichi.

Bocah yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak umur 4 tahun itu adalah prioritas utama dihidupnya. Hampir dua tahun menjadi ayah untuk Kenichi, membuat ia benar-benar seperti sosok seorang ayah yang sesungguhnya.

Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan, ia tekan bel yang ada disana dan tidak beberapa lama tampaklah seorang gadis yang rambut merah muda miliknya sedikit berantakan saat pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka.

"Sasuke?" Sakura cukup kaget melihat sosok atasannya berdiri depan pintu apatemennya. Terlebih lagi saat ini sudah larut malam. "Apa yang kau la—"

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_**A/n : **__Hai. _

_Gimana dengan chapter ini? Bisa dibilang mulai chapter ini akan memasuki konflik. _

_Uda hampir setahun semua fict saya terlantar. Saya minta maaf untuk itu. Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kalian masih setia menunggu fict ini. Kalian bahkan meluangkan waktu untuk mengingatkan saya melalui PM, DM, BBM agar segera melanjutkan semua fict saya. #Kecups _

_Fict ini bisa sampai sejauh ini berkat dukungan kalian juga. Senangnya bisa mendapat dukungan dari kalian di kotak ripiu. Fict ini bakalan sampai selesai kok. Jadi tenang aja. Sesibuk apapun pasti akan saya luangkan waktu saya untuk melanjutkannya. __ Karena itu jangan lelah memberi semangat ya. ^^_

_Maaf kalau chapter ini masih sangat pendek. Saya janji, chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang. :D Kalau masih ada typo, ingatkan saya ya. ^^ _

_._

_._

**[Biiancast Rodith] 06032016**


	8. Chapter 8

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura tidak bisa tidur lebih awal. Sudah berbagai macam posisi nyaman ia coba, tetapi hasilnya sama saja. Dia mencoba membuat mata hijau_ emerald_-nya lelah dengan menonton film yang ia rasa cukup membosankan. Yang ia dapat malah rasa bosan.

Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, sejak ia bertemu dengan mantan atasannya itu, malam Sakura tidak sedamai dulu lagi. Ada perasaan takut tiap ia mengingat wajah dan perkataan lelaki itu. Berapa kalipun ia mencoba untuk menepisnya, percuma.

Dengan enggan ia langkahkan kalinya kearah balkon kamarnya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menikmati malam penuh bintang seperti malam ini. Langit malam yang bertabur bintang seperti ini, mengingatkan ia akan kampung halamannya.

Biasanya, selesai makan malam bersama, mereka ; ia, ayah dan adiknya Moegi akan menikmati secangkir teh hijau sembari memandangi langit malam bertabur bintang seperti ini. Mereka akan bercerita satu sama lain, seperti apa aktivitas mereka dan bagaimana mereka melaluinya. Ditemani dengan suara-suara hewan malam, membuat malam mereka semakin damai.

Dia tengadahkan pandangannya kearah langit malam ini, membuat perasaan rindu itu tak tertahankan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah hampir 3 tahun lamanya gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu tidak pulang ke _Otogakure_. Kabar ayah dan adiknya, ia terima hanya melalui _e-mail_ dari adiknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah saatnya ia pulang mengingat sebentar lagi natal dan ia akan memiliki libur, sehingga malam natal tahun ini ia tidak sendirian lagi.

Tidak. Bukan karena ia memiliki libur sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Ingatkan ia, bahwa ayahnya saat ini memang membutuhkan perhatian khusus agar ayahnya kembali sehat sediakala karena kedua putrinya bersamanya.

Bukannya ia tidak ingin pulang dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjaga ayahnya. Tapi kalau tidak seperti ini, bagaimana ia dapat membiayai kuliah adiknya dan perobatan sang ayah?

Di dalam hatinya, ia sudah memutuskan liburan kali ini ia akan pulang dan menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama ayah dan adiknya.

_'Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ayah, Moegi.'_

Ia rebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas tempat tidur hangatnya. Setelah memandangi langit malam tadi, akhirnya kantuk menghampirinya.

Tidak lama rasanya Sakura menutup mata hijau klorofilnya, suara bel sudah menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia kesal dan mengutuki orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Apa ia tidak tahu, untuk memejamkan matanya saja Sakura sudah sangat menderita.

Siapapun orang yang mengganggunya saat ini, pasti akan mendapatkan akibatnya. Itu juga kalau kedatangannya Sakura rasa tidak cukup penting. Jika itu Ino, maka perempuan itu habislah ditangannya. Tapi, bagaimana jika yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah pria tampan yang membuatnya jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya? Apakah Sakura akan menghukumnya juga karena sudah berani mengganggunya?

"Sasuke?"

Sakura bahkan hanya mampu menyebut namanya saja setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Ngantuknya bahkan hilang entah kemana sejak ia sosok atasannya itu berada di hadapannya sekarang. Dan lagi, rasanya Sakura seperti disiram air dingin stelah mendengar ucapan pria beranak satu itu. Bukan permintaan maaf karena ia sudah mengganggunya. Tetapi…

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

Saat ini Sakura rasanya seperti ikan mas koi yang kehabisan oksigen. Siapa yang tidak shock jika tiba-tiba seseorang datang di tengah malam ke apartemenmu dan melamarmu tanda ada hubungan yang mengikat kalian sebelumnya. Kalau yang dimaksud hubungan sekretaris dan atasan yang dimaksud suatu hubungan, itu hanya sebatas rekan kerja. Tidak lebih.

"Kau … mabuk."

Jarak antara Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini hanya satu meter, sehingga Sakura dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma minuman beralkohol itu saat ia berbicara.

"Tapi aku masih terlalu sadar dengan siapa orang yang saat ini aku lamar."

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni candaanmu."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menahan pintu itu. Pembicaraan mereka belum selesai sebelum Sakura menjawab 'Ya'. Tanpa seizin dari Sakura, Sasuke masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen minimalis tersebut. Memperhatikan seperti apa tempat tinggal perempuan yang baru saja ia lamar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura mendecak kesal dengan sosok lelaki tampan yang saat ini mengamati secara intens setiap sudut apartemenya. Meski yang Sasuke amati bukan dirinya, itu membuat Sakura malu. Bukankan tempat kita tinggal menunjukkan seperti apa orang yang menempatinya.

Apartemen Sakura memang tidak terlalu luas dan tidak terlalu sempit. Tapi cukup luas jika hanya dihuni oleh satu orang saja. Penataan ruangan tamu itu juga tidak berlebihan. Justri membuat siapapun yang ada di dalam apartement ini nyaman di dalamnya. Jika kita masuk yang pertama kali kita lihat ruang tamu. Di ruangan itu ada satu set sofa berwarna merah maron yang susun berhadapan dengan sebuah televisi layar datar yang tertata rapi di dalam sebuah lemari hias yang didalamnya tersusun beberapa hiasan, poto, dan bunga-bunga kecil memperindah lemari itu.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi sang pemilik apartemen. Ia justru semakin masuk semakin dalam sampai mata sehitam jelaga itu menangkap sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Sakura mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Sasuke saat masuk lebih dalam ke dalam apartemennya sampai tidak sadar kalau Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dekat ruang makan. Dari luar kamar mandi, ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya saat ini.

"Jika kau pikir aku akan segera pergi setelah ini, kau salah besar." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan santai begitu ia duduk di atas sofa empuk di ruang tamu.

"Kau tahu besok aku memiliki pekerjaan yang menumpuk di perusahaanmu. Dan malam ini aku mau beristirahat agar keesokan paginya aku memiliki tenaga ekstra di kantormu." Sungut Sakura. "Jadi, segeralah pulang sebelum aku mengusirmu secara tidak hormat."

"Kau bisa libur kalau begitu." Masih dengan kekerasan kepalanya, Sasuke menanggapi ocehan Sakura bagai angin lalu. "Satu hal lagi," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sehingga berada dalam satu garis lurus pada mata hijau cerah perempuan yang saat ini berdiri di sebelahnya. "sebelum kau menjawab '"Satu hal lagi," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sehingga berada dalam satu garis lurus pada mata hijau cerah perempuan yang saat ini berdiri di sebelahnya. "sebelum kau menjawab 'Ya', aku akan tetap di sini."

"Idiot." umpat Sakura kesal. " Kau pikir dengan alasan apa aku harus menerima lamaranmu?"

"Karena kau menyayangi, Kenichi." Jawab Sasuke cepat. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau tidak menarik perhatianku dengan mendekati Kenichi. Kau malah ingin menjaganya karena aku dan Kenichi sama. Sama-sama tidak memiliki ibu."

Untuk kali ini, Sakura sedikit terperanga mendengar Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu kepadanya. Biasanya pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu hanya menjawabnya dengan, 'Hn'.

"Jangan becanda Sasuke. Aku menga—"

"Apa saat ini kau melihat aku sedang bercanda?"

Ya. Sejak Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sakura sudah tau bahwa Sasuke sedang serius. Terlihat dari rahangnya yang kokoh sejak tadi mengeras dan jangan lupa tatapannya sangat tajam.

Bukan salah Sakura jika ia menganggap pria yang menjabat sebagai atasannya itu sedang bercanda, sementara ia sendiri sedang berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya kembali normal. Orang lainpun yang mengalami hal seperti dialami olehnya akan berdebar-debar jika mendapat lamaran secara mendadak. Terlebih lagi yang melamarnya orang yang bersusah payah ia hapus dari dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar kekehan dari perempuan bersurai merah muda panjang itu. Ada ketidaksukaan saat mendengar tawa mengejek dari gadis itu.

"Jangan mempermainkan aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Sakura, karena sepertinya perempuan itu akan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia masih setia menunggu.

"Naruto mungkin sudah menceritakan tentang taruhan _sialan_ itu kepadamu. Tapi, aku masih bisa menjaga harga diriku sendiri, kau tau."

Sebisa mungkin Sakura mengatakannya tanpa ada getaran di setiap ucapannya. Ia tidak ingin lelaki itu tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang menahan air matanya. Karena itu ia memutuskan pandangan mereka dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti. " Ucapan Sasuke, membuat Sakura kembali menoleh kepadanya. Ada raut kebingungan diwajahnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Apa ayah dari Kenichi itu sudah mengerti kalau ia tidak akan menikah hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari turahan bodoh itu? Semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di relung hati Sakura setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang berikutnya. "Kau salah besar jika aku mengambil kesempatan dari taruhan bodohmu dengan Naruto. Aku bahkan tidak tau menahu soal taruhan itu. Aku datang kemari, murni karena keinginanku sendiri."

Kedua mata _emerald_ itu melebar mendengar penuturan yang baru saja di ucapkan Sasuke kepadanya. Apa itu tandanya bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan kepadanya? Bahwa selama ini perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Untuk saat ini jangan berharap lebih dulu, Sakura. Apa kau tidak ingat ucapannya yang sebelumnya? Ia melamarmu karena kau menyayangi anaknya karena kalian sama-sama tidak memiliki seorang ibu sejak kecil.

"Pernikahan itu bukan untuk dipermainkan, Sasuke. Aku ingin pernikahanku terjadi hanya sekali seumur hidup." Bibir tipis Sakura terlihat semakin tipis selesai ia mengetakan demikian.

Entah apa yang terjadi di hari-hari sebelumnya pada hidup Sakaura. Semua perkataan Sasuke malam ini cukup membuatnya tercengang.

"Dan aku juga demikian." Jeda cukup lama sampai Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. " Menikahlah denganku." Kali ini Sasuke mengatakannya dengan kelembutan, membuat Sakura tidak sadara bahwa ia telah menganggukkan kepalanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**[Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura]**_

_**Kami hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**_

_**Story © Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**Alternative Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, DLDR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matahari masih berusaha untuk memberikan ke hangatan di musim dingin ini. Kalau saja saat ini bukan musim dingin, mungkin matahari sudah menerangi permukaan bumi dengan sinar keemasannya. Meski sudah hampir siang, gadis cantik berkulit putih persolen itu tidak ingin meninggalkan kasur hangatnya. Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu ia sadar dari mimpi indahnya, dan ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktunya satu harian ini disana.

Sakura tidak tahu jam berapa ia tertidur tadi malam. Yang ia ingat bahwa satu malam itu ia benar-benar tidak dapat tidur lagi setelah percakapannya dengan atasannya tadi malam. Sakura bahkan tiba mau repot-repot memikirkan jam berapa lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Berterimakasihlah kepada atasanmu yang memberikannya libur hari ini sehingga membuatnya bisa bermalas-malasan seperti sekarang ini. Seketika wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merona ketika ia mengingat atasannya itu. Sakura bahkan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang bekerja cepat saat ini, tiap ia memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam. Dadanya terasa penuh dan hangat seketika.

Suara dering smartphone miliknya, menyadarkannya kembali kea lam nyata. Dengan gesit ia raih benda pipih itu dari atas nakas tempat tidurnya dan membaca pesan masuk disana.

_'Jangan lupa sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku.—U. S'_

Seakan disambar petir di siang bolong, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang mengantung manis di atas pintu kamarnya. Betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat jam berapa sekarang.

Malam itu, ketika ia menerima lamaran Sasuke, pria tampan bersurai hitam kebiruan itu mengatakan bahwa sebelum jam makan siang, ia akan menjemput Sakura ke apartemennya agar mereka makan siang bersama kedua orangtua lelaki itu. Dan ia melupakannya.

Ia mulai panik. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan sampai kemari dan ia masih belum mandi. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kalau sebentar lagi akan bertemu secara langsung dengan orangtua calon suaminya itu. Ia bahkan belum mempersiapkan baju yang cocok untuk acara makan siang kali ini.

Bodoh.

Saat ini, tidak perting seperti apa penampilannya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa lebih cepat beres-beres sebelum Sasuke datang kemari.

Tepat ketika ia selesai memoleskan bibir tipisnya dengan lip balm, bel berdentang di apartemennya.

Siapa yang menyangka ketika Sakura membuka pintu itu ia langsung merona melihat penampilan pria tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Tidak sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat tampan. Bentuk tubuhnya yang gagah sangat pas dengan kemeja hitam dan jas berwarna abu-abu yang ia kenakan saat ini. Rambut hitamnya yang sudah hampir menutupi kedua matanya, terlihat sedikit berantakan tetapi tidak mengurangi ketampananya. Justru menambah kesan seksi.

"Apa kita akan menghadiri rapat dengan salah satu pemengang saham?"

Mengingat seperti apa hubungan mereka saat ini, jangan pernah berharap lebih kalau Sasuke akan memperlakukannya dengan semanis mungkin. Mendengar ucapan calon suaminya itu membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Sakura.

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar cemohan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia sudah berpenampilan sebaik mungkin dan malah justru mendapat cemohan dari lelaki ini? Hebat sekali mulut pintar lelaki ini untuk mematahkan semangat lawannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak lihat penampilanmu itu seperti apa?"

Sakura kembali memperhatikan penampilannya. Semuanya terlihat normal. Ia rasa tidak ada yang salah. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat cukup sopan malah. Kenapa lelaki ini, justru menyuruhnya untuk melihat penampilannya.

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh dari penampilanku." Kata Sakura polos.

Seketika seringai keturunan Uchiha itu terbentuk di bibirnya. "Apa kau nervous, sampai tidak tau lagi mana pakaian kerja dan pakaian formal?"

Penuturan Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura semakin merah padam. Dan siapa sangka diam-diam Sasuke menganggap wajah malu-malu Sakura terlihat sangat manis di matanya.

"Tadi malam kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku pikir hanya makan siang biasa di rumahmu." Sungut Sakura kesal.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mencoba agar ia tidak tertawa. "Sudahlah. Kita sudah di tunggu."

"Ehk! Tu—tunggu dulu! Aku belum ganti pakaian."

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Kata Sasuke cuek dan jangan lupakan seringai yang ia miliki tidak kunjung hilang.

Siang hari di musim dingin ini, tidak membuat kehangatan salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konohagakure ini membeku.

Kabar suka cita datang tadi pagi begitu sepasang orangtua berumur lima puluh tahun itu akan memulai aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Kali ini kabar suka cita itu berasal dari anak bungsu mereka, Sasuke.

Sudah lama Ibu dua anak itu ingin mendengar kabar suka cita itu langsung dari putra bungsunya. Ia langsung membawa putranya itu masuk ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya begitu Sasuke mengatakan, "Aku akan segera menikah dengan kekasihku. Kuharap Ayah dan Ibu, merestuinya."

Di sebuah restoran berbintang lima itu, sepasang suami istri masih terlihat cukup muda di usia mereka yang sudah lebih dari setengah abad itu sedang menunggu kedatangan sang anak berserta dengan sang pujaan hati.

Sasuke dengan langkah mantap membawa langkahnya semakin dekat dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tangan mungil yang berada di dalam genggamannya, ia genggam dengan erat untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak salah memilih pendamping hidup.

"Maaf kami terlambat."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi permintaan maaf sang anak. Sementara sang suami hanya mengangguk singkat. Kedua pasang mata yang meneduhkan itu melebar melihat perempuan yang datang bersama putranya.

"Tousan, Kaa_san_, perempuan inilah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku dan ibu untuk Kenichi. Namanya, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura setelah ia menarik kursi untuk gadis itu dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

Gadis itu masih sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bedanya, ekspresi yang ia dapat saat menatap wajahnya membuat Mikoto tersenyum manis saat menemukan rona pink di tulang pipinya. Gadis berambut seperti gulali itu sangat manis dengan dress berwarna softblue disandingkan dengan sepatu high heels bertali_ spaghetti_ berwarna putih melilit kaki jenjangnya. _Simple_ dan terlihat sederhana, tapi mampu membuat orang disekitarnya berdecak kagum melihat paras cantiknya. Jadi tidak herankan jika putra keduanya tertarik dengan perempuan itu.

"Kaasan tidak tau kalau Sakura itu ternyata kekasihmu, nak." Mendengar Mikoto mengucapkan kata 'kekasih' membuat pipi Sakura merona. Ia bahkan malu untuk bertatap muka dengan nenek Kenichi itu. Hanya senyum kikuk yang ia berikan kepada calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat dan setelahnya bergumam. "Selamat makan," setelah para pelayan selesai menghidangkan makanan lezat di atas meja bundar di hadapan mereka, saatnya untuk menikmati menu makan siang yang sudah menggugah selera sedari tadi.

Uchiha Fugaku lebih dulu selesai dan membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain lembut berwarna merah dan kembali meletakkannya di atas meja. "Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Fugaku mengawali perbincangan mereka.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya, Sasuke melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya sebelum berbicara. "Hn. Bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Kenichi." Jawaban Sasuke membuat pasangan suami istri itu terkejut bukan main. Meski mereka bisa menutupinya dengan wajah tenang mereka.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat, nak?"

Sakura menyatukan kedua alisnya mendengar perkataan wanita paruh baya itu. Sakura memang tidak tahu kapan bocah tampan yang bernama Uchiha Kenichi itu berulangtahun, dan lagi Sasuke belum menanyakan kapan tepatnya mereka akan menjatuhkan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Tetapi, setelah mendengar dan melihat ekspresi wanita yang melahirkan calon suaminya itu, membuat perasaan Sakura tidak tenang.

Terlalu cepat? Sebenarnya kapan ulang tahun Kenichi? Apa karena Sasuke ingin melindungi harga dirinya hanya karena taruhan bodohnya dengan Naruto? Tidak. Sasuke sudah mengatakan, kalau pernikahan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu taruhan bodoh itu tadi malam.

Terus kenapa Sasuke melakukan ini untuknya? Cinta? Tidak. Ini terlalu cepat. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis segala pikirannya. Kalaupun memang benar, itu hanya dari pihak Sakura seorang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Sakura melirik pria tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Sekedar hanya ingin tahu seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini.

"Kalian menginginkanku untuk segera menikah dan ini sudah menjadi keputusanku."

"Apa kau sudah menceritakan masa lalumu kepadanya?" Mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, Sasuke bungkam seketika. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terdiam, membuat dada Sakura berkecamuk.

Ada apa dengan masa lalu Sasuke? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Kenichi?

Sekelam apapun masa lalu Sasuke, Sakura akan bersedia mendengarkannya dengan lapang dada. Itu janjinya.

.

.

.

Malam itu salju turun dengan sangat lebat membuat seluruh dataran menjadi putih bersih. Situasi seperti ini membuat orang-orang segera ingin pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk menghangatkan diri. Terlebih karena takut terjebak badai. Karena itu jalanan saat ini sangat macet dipenuhi oleh para pengemudi mobil.

Salah satu pengendara mobil yang terkena macet adalah sepasang sejoli yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka 3 hari lagi dimulai hari itu.

Udara yang sudah memang sangat dingin, dapat berpengaruh dengan mereka. Bahkan cuaca diluar dapat dikalahkan dengan suasana di dalam mobil mewah itu.

Saat ini Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura pulang ke apartementnya. Diliriknya sekilas ke bangku penumpang, dan wajah diam perempuan itu masih ia temukan sejak mereka selesai makan siang bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Sasuke menyetel musik untuk mencairkan suasana di antara mereka. Sekalipun Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menghibur atau mencoba untuk memperbaiki mood gadis bermata hijau menenangkan itu karena hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

Selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantornya sampai jam makan siang datang, pria itu langsung menjemput calon istrinya untuk bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya membicarakan pernikahan mereka. Selesai makan bersama, mereka langsung melakukan poto _pre-wedding_, mencetak undangan, mencari tempat untuk mengikat hubungan mereka, dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka lakukan mengingat waktu pernikahan mereka terbilang sangat cepat.

"Besok, pukul delapan aku akan menjemputmu." kata Sasuke begitu mereka sampai depan halaman apartement Sakura, dan ini baru ia berbicara setelah terjebak macet selama satu jam lebih.

Sakura tidak menanggapinya. Bagaimana agar ia segera keluar dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk miliknya, itulah ia pikirkan saat ini. Terlalu lelah rasanya mengeluarkan sepatah katapun kepada lelaki dingin yang duduk disebelahnya itu. Apalagi jika perkataan kita hanya dianggap angin lalu. Semua yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang ini, benar-benar membuat kepala ingin pecah.

Oke, jika alasan Sasuke menikahinya demi Kenichi. Itu bukan jadi masalah, karena siapapun itu, jika sudah bertemu dan mengenal bocah tampan dan semanis Kenichi, pasti akan jatuh hati melihatnya. Tapi, kenapa harus secepat itu pernikahan mereka? Jika karena taruhan—hentikan pemikiran itu. Sasuke telah mengatakan, TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SEKALI. Terus, kenapa … kenapa … kenapa… Akh! Ini semua membuat ia ingin meledak.

Dengan kesal Sakura membanting pintu dan tanpa menoleh lagi, ia pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada kata pamit, atau ucapan apapun untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri bahkan tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang membahagiakan di keluarga Uchiha. Hari ini, dua kali lipat sekaligus mereka terima. Dimana usia cucu pertama mereka, Kenichi, bertambah satu tahun dan putra bungsunya akhirnya akan mengikat janji suci. Moment yang sudah lama ia nanti-nantikan sejak dulu.

Banyak yang turut berbahagia menyambut hari ini, dan banyak juga yang patah hati setelah tau bahwa keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang masih sendiri pada akhirnya akan menjadi kepala keluarga di keluarga kecilnya.

Tidak banyak tamu yang diundang. Hanya keluarga besar, kerabat, dan sahabat-sahabat kedua mempelai yang hadir. Pesta pernikahan ini memang dirancang sederhana, seperti yang Sasuke inginkan. Akan tetapi, kesederhanaan yang disodorkan, dan terbatasnya tamu yang diundang, membuat pesta pernikahan tersebut terkesan eksklusif.

Sebelum acara pemberkataan dimulai, salah satu ruangan digunakan menjadi ruangn ganti mempelai wanita. Ruangan itu sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh sahabat-sahabat gadis musim semi itu.

"Sakura, tersenyumlah." kata Ino saat ia mengambil poto bersama dengannya dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

Hinata yang baru melahirkan saja tidak mau ketinggalan. Keberadaan Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten mungkan akan membantu menghilangkan kegugupannya saat ini. Tapi, tidak. Tak ada yang bisa menghiburnya saat ini, jika bukan mereka.

Berbagai macam kata-kata penyemangat yang ia terima dari Hinata dan Tenten yang memang sudah lebih dulu mengalami hal seperti ini. Dan ia menanggapi dengan senyum palsu.

Sejak Sasuke mengkonfirmasi tanggal pernikahan mereka, tidak ada lagi senyum yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

Dulu, ketika ia masih anak-anak, ia mendambakan pernikahan yang seluruhnya berwarna putih. Menandakan bahwa ia telah lahir kembali kedunia untuk kedua kalinya dan siap menghadapi hidup baru dengan keluarga barunya. Sebelum ia sah menjadi milik orang lain, ia ingin ayahnya berada disampingnya, mengiringi langkah menuju pembelai pria untuk melepas dan merelakan dirinya kepada orang lain. Dan dideretan bangku paling depan, Moegi akan memberikan senyum lebarnya, sebagai bukti bahwa ia ikut merasakan kebahagiaan kakaknya.

Sayang, itu semua hanya harapan dan angan-angannya saja. Segala impiannya hancur ditangan pria arogan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu. Ya, meski tidak semuanya. Dia akui itu. Lihat saja gaun pengantin yang ia kenakan saat ini. Seperti yang ia bayangkan dulu. Dikerjakan langsung oleh tangan professional sahabatnya sendiri, Ino.

Gaun itu seputih salju dan ketika dipakai di tubuhnya yang seperti gitar spanyol, akan menampilkan lekukan indah professional bak model. Tidak terlalu tertutup, sehingga menampilkan kulit putih cerah porselen di bagian punggung dan lengannya. Sementara bagian bawah gaun itu, berbentuh seperti duyung. Sederhana. Tapi, ketika Sakura yang memakainya terlihat mewah dan elegan.

Pertanyaan Ino yang menanyakan soal pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, tidak ia tanggapi. Membuat gadis pirang itu kesal dan penasaran setengah mati. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah ayah dan adiknya.

Tes…

Setetes air matanya jatuh membasahi sarung tangan tipis yang saat ini ia kenakan.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menghapus air matanya, dan senyum palsu itu masih ia berikan sebagai jawaban kalau ia mendengar panggilan ibu si kembar Uzumaki. "Ada apa? Kenapa Sakura_-chan_ menangis?"

Ino dan Tenten seketika menghentikan tawa bahagia mereka. "Kau menangis, Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran. "Sudah kuduga. Kalau pernikahanmu ini ada yang tidak beres." Sambungnya lagi masih dengan tatapan curiga seperti saat Sasuke mengantar Sakura kebutiknya untuk memesan gaun pengantinnya kemaren sore.

Sakura menggeleng lemah agar tidak merusak tatanan rambutnya. "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa akan memiliki keluarga sendiri." Dustanya.

Hinata dan Tenten tersenyum maklum. Mereka juga pernah merasakan hal sama. Tenten bahkan sempat berniat akan membatalkan pernikahannya karena terlalu takut kalau pernikahannya akan serupa dengan orangtuanya yang mengakhiri pernikahan mereka dengan perceraian.

"Jangan takut Sakura. Percayakan seluruhnya kepada Kami-sama. Apapun yang terjadi kelak di rumah tanggamu, kau dan Sasuke harus saling percaya. Sebuah ikatan akan kokoh dengan adanya kepercayaan dan cinta. " kata Tenten menyemangati. Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum bangga dengan ucapan Tenten barusan.

Keempatnya terusik saat mendengar pintu ruangan itu berdecit dan tampaklah seorang gadis bersurai coklat kemerahan dengan _dress_ yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sebagai pendamping wanita.

_"Oneechan_, Selamat ya atas pernikahanmu." serunya nyaring dan memberikan peluk hangat penuh kerinduan kepada Sakura. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan yang tidak terduga seperti itu, terpelogo. Kedua mata hijau apelnya bahkan melebar saat melihat sosok pria dewasa yang saat ini ia rindukan berdiri di dekat ambang pintu, sampai perkataan gadis muda yang berada di dalam pelukkannya menyadarkannya kembali. "Aku tidak tau kalau pria yang akan menjadi suami oneechan itu seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan." katanya bersemangat.

Sakura membalas pelukkan adik semata wayangnya itu sangat erat. "Iya. Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

"Moegi juga merindukanmu, _oneechan_. " sahutnya singkat. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat ia akan melepaskan pelukkan hangat kakaknya dan bertukar posisi dengan ayahnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh rentan itu dengan sangat erat. Ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan riasannya yang akan luntur karena air matanya yang sudah menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

"Ssstt~ Sudah jangan nangis. Nanti calon suamimu kabur melihat penampilanmu sekarang sudah seperti badut. Kau tau."

Sakura tidak peduli seberapa buruk penampilannya saat ini. Asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan ayahnya sekarang, itu sudah lebih baik ia rasa. Sakura saat ini sangat merasa bersalah karena salama ini tidak banyak waktu yang ia luangkan kepada ayahnya. Padahal, saat-saat itulah ia lebih meluangkan banyak waktu untuk dapat melihat pertumbuhan Moegi dan memperhatikan kesehatan Ayahnya. Dan kini, tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mengulang masalalu. Masa lalu akan tetap menjadi masa lalu. Waktu tidak akan pernah mundur hanya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kita. Yang harus dilakukan saat ini, melangkah ke masa depan dan melakukan yang terbaik, agar tidak ada waktu yang terbuang dengan sia-sia.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia dapat berbicara dan bercanda dengan ayah dan adiknya tanpa memperhatikan bahwa sudah tiba waktunya acara pemberkatan.

"Sudah saatnya, nak." kata Kizashi menepuk punggung tangan putri sulungnya itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Dibalik pintu kayu itu, sudah menanti sosok pria gagah yang dalam hitungan menit akan menjadi suaminya. Begitu pintu kayu ini terbuka, maka hidup Sakura akan berubah total.

Sakura meremas kuat tangan kiri ayahnya. Seakan belum rela untuk melepaskannya,

"Kau siap?" Suara ayahnya sedikit bergetar saat menakannya. Ia tahu, bahwa ayahnya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dengan kikuk ia anggukkan kepala merah mudanya. Maka, terbukalah pintu ganda yang ada dihadapannya.

Saat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam, mata hijau meneduhkan itu melihat betapa indahnya dekorasi ruangan itu. Seluruhnya serba putih. Seperti ada badai salju yang menyihir ruangan itu. Di atas kepalanya, ada hiasan daun yang berwarna putih seakan tertutup oleh salju. Ada juga gantungan berbentuk salju dan bulu-bulu angsa yang memanjang sampai ke depan podium.

Sakura dibuat berdecak kagum dengan isi ruangan ini. Semuanya seperti yang ada didalam bayangannya dulu. Ia bahkan terlalu asik mengagumi ruangan itu, sampai Sakura tidak sadar bahwa ia semakin dekat dengan pria tampan yang menunggunya di depan.

Saat Sakura bertemu pandang dengan mata sehitam langit malam itu, membuat pipinya merona merah. Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya itu terlihat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Sasuke bahkan semakin tampan saat ia melihat senyum tipis lelaki itu.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat luar biasa dalam hidup Sakura. Dimana ia dihantarkan dan diserahkan kepada mempelai pria oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dari sudut matanya, Sakura dapat melihat adiknya tersenyum bahagia di deretan bangku pendamping wanita. Bocah tampan berambut hitam yang membuat ia berdiri di sebelah ayahnya, juga tidak kalah tampannya dengan pria yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Anak laki-laki yang saat ini usianya sudah empat tahun itu, juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan ayahnya. Bedanya, terlihat pada potongan celananya.

"Dengan ini, kalian telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Apa yang telah dipersatukan, tidak akan bisa dipisahkan oleh manusia. Silahkan cium pengantinmu." Ucap pendeta yang diundang untuk memberkati mereka dengan suara lantang.

Sakura melebarkan mata kedua emerald-nya saat merasakan benda kenal dan dingin itu di atas permukaan bibir merah mudanya.

Sasuke menciumnya. Di depan orangtua mereka, sahabat, dan para tamu.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha," Gumam Sakura setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir.

Sasuke yang mendengar gumaman istrinya, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung saat perempuan itu mengucapkan makian dengan wajah yang merona dan bibir yang melengkung sedikit ke atas. " … Terima kasih."

Kata-kata Sakura selanjutnya justru membuat Sasuke berpikir kalau perempuan yang baru saja ia nikahi ini memang sangat aneh. Barusan saja ia memakinya, dan setelahnya malah mengucapkan terima kasih. Buat apa dia mengucapkan terima kasih? Ini juga pernikahannya. Sudah pasti lelaki yang memiliki model rambut melawan gravitasi itu melakukan yang terbaik.

Kesunyian mereka terbelah, saat tubuh mungil Kenichi menerjangnya dan memeluk erat kakinya. "_Touchan_, gendong aku."

Sasuke mengangkat dan membawa tubuh mungil Kenichi ke dalam pelukkannya. Sakura yang melihat keakraban ayah dan anak itu, membuat senyum cantiknya melebar saat melihatnya.

"Kata _Touchan, Bachan_ membawa kado ulang tahun untuk Kenichi, ya?"

Sakura terpekik kaget mendengar penuturan Kenichi. Kado? Ya, ampun. Selama dua hari ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan kesalnya kepada Sasuke sampai melupakan kado untuk anak angkatnya itu.

Dua pasang mata sehitam malam itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda, yang justru membuat Sakura meringis merasa bersalah. Lagian, kenapa mengatakan kepada Kenichi kalau ia membawa kado? Perlakuan tak terduga pria itu memang selalu bisa membuat Sakura kelabakan.

Dengan berlahan, wajah penuh harap Kenichi berubah menjadi sedih, dan itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di dalam kepala merah mudanya.

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Kenichi yang saat itu berada dalam digendongan ayahnya. "Untuk sekarang," Dikecupnya kening, kedua pipi, dan puncak hidung Kenichi, dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. " itu dulu ya. Nanti kita akan cari kado untukmu."

Bagi anak-anak yang lain mungkin sudah terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Tapi, bagi Kenichi itu adalah hadiah yang paling indah yang ia terima hari ini. Ia bahkan langsung memeluk Sakura.

Bagi keluarga baru itu, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berbahagia bagi mereka, tanpa tahu bahwa dua pasang mata yang saling berlainan warna yang melihat keakraban mereka bertiga, tersakiti.

Sementara seorang wanita yang seharusnya kembali beberapa hari lagi ke Negara asalnya itu, meremas kartu undangan dengan penuh kebencian di dalam mobil mewahnya menuju tempat acara pernikahan keturunan Uchiha itu sedang berlangsung. "Kau hanya milikku, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_a/n : Haaaaah~~~ Akhirnya chapter ini selesai dengan hancurnya. ;'D Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Masih pendek 'kan? Iya… iya… tau. Itu sengaja emang. Biar kalian tidak terlalu bosan._

_Jadi, uda tahukan siapa-siapa saja yang tersakiti setelah SasuSaku menikah? :D Dan mulai chapter ini akan ada tokoh baru yang akan berpengaruh besar dalam hubungan Sasusaku. ^^_

_Siapa dia? Silahkan tebak sendiri. ;p_

**_SPECIAL THANK'S To ;_**

**Sasara Keiko, Chichak deth, sakura uchiha stivani, sami haruchi 2, Fuji Seijuro, cherryl sasa, suket alang-alang, TikaChanpm, , hanazono yuri, Luca Marvell, vanny-chan, misakiken, Chizuru Mey, Nikechaann, nacha, HoshieMa19, , caesarpuspita, NethyTomatocherry, guest 123, Akina Hirano, kHaLerie Hikari, Anka-Chan, ayuniejung, Tsurugi De Lelouch, imahkakoeni, Ichi-Kuran, UchihaRena, Sakura-Chan, , CherrySand1, HyuKyung, Popeye-chan, cherry, Blue Chery, dhiyan, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, Ihza saputra, graciestaichiban, Kurochi haru, nety agustina, Tsugami Rain, RedCherry, no name or off for long time, oka, shandy izumi, ToruPerri, mutiara, hime, hanikofukumitsu, Guest, sasha tasya, priskila, Tomato no Sakuranbou, masmus u, RQ563, aiaiaida754, santidwim, Nishino Kana, Afra onyx, fansanime, Novi, Biii Uchiha, In Yoel Hyun aka jikaru Kei, dewi, sasusaku lover, dukungan lanjut, uchiha sakura, Venia840, nissaCerry, Victoria Yuuki, KK, uchiru, yuki, Tsuki Mirai, Greentea Kim, Cherry Kanako-Ah, Nee chan, vita, uchiha cerry, an nahl, atmaFatma, fandanime, Rastafaras uchiha, Kucing genduttidur, yencherry, i'm not your mom, kura cakun, Younghee Lee, echaNM, mantika mocha, JungHa-'ySasu, zarachan, diah cherry, Jamurlumutan462, sakura uchiha stivani, guest, DaunIlalangKuning, cherry17, alif yusanto, justasilentreader, 1, Lynn, rimbursa, syahidah973, Sipembaca, HNMY, Kizuke Reina, AsahinaUchiHaruno, Uchiha Edyana, Mitha453, hanikofukumitsu**

Maaf jika ada salah pada pengetikan nama. ^^

_**Biiancast Rodith [ 14032016]**_


	9. Chapter 9

Selama di dalam pesawat pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha, pandangan Sakura hanya tertuju ke luar jendela kaca. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Salah satu tangan rampingnya, menyangga kepalanya. Dia lelah.

Satu hari ini, benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan untuknya.

Seharusnya dua jam yang lalu Sakura masih di acara pernikahannya untuk menjamu para tamu yang hadir. Tapi, Sasuke justru membawa kabur mempelai wanitanya tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Bahkan keluarga kedua belah pihak tidak tahu keberadaan mereka saat ini. Jangankan keluarga, Sakura sendiri tidak tahu bakalan mendarat dimana mereka.

Suaminya itu bahkan sudah mempersiapkan segala hal perlengkapan mereka. Suaminya bahkan sudah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuknya. Begitu mereka sampai di bandara, Sakura langsung mengganti gaun pengantinnya dengan mini _dress _yang tak kalah cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya dan masih dengan warna yang sama dengan gaun pengantinnya. Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaian pengantinnya. Memang hanya dirinya seorang yang mengganti pakaian.

Sasuke bahkan sudah membuat _passport _baru untuknya dengan status mereka yang baru tentunya. Mengingat namanya yang tertera di _passport_, sempat membuat buratan merah muncul di wajahnya.

_Uchiha Sakura. _

Menurutnya itu satu perubahan kecil, tapi mampu membuat dirinya seperti dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dadanya.

Kebanyakan orang pasti akan mengatakan kalau saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan bulan madu. Sakura melirik kearah tempat duduk suaminya dari sudut matanya. Pria yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya itu, sejak masuk ke dalam pesawat ini sudah sibuk dengan leptop miliknya. '_Honeymoon? Dia saja sedari tadi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi jangan berharap lebih. Lagi pula,' _Sakura kembali terhenyak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara desisan dari bangku depan tempat duduknya.

"Eng… Mama."

"Sudah bangun Ken-_kun_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Haruno Sakura]**

**Kami hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith &amp; Beth Pyordova**

**WARNING!**

**Alternative Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hati Sakura menghangat tiap Kenichi memanggilnya dirinya dengan sebutan Mama. Panggilan Kenichi berubah sejak mereka berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat mereka di acara resepsi pernikahan mereka. Kemana pasangan baru itu melangkah, Kenichi selalu ikut bersama mereka dalam gendongan ayahnya.

Sahabat-sahabat mereka yang melihat keakraban mereka itu ikut tersenyum bahagia. Ino menggoda pengantin baru itu begitu Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berdampingan di kursi kosong tepat di sebelahnya. "Kenichi sekarang uda punya Mama, ya."

Kenichi memalingkan pandangannya kearah seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Kening anak laki-laki yang berada di atas pangkuan ayahnya itu berkerut. Siapa yang menyangka, sapaan sekecil itu membuat Sakura merona.

"Mama? Kenichi punya mama, _Touchan_?" Mata hitam Sasuke memandang wajah serius Kenichi yang bertanya langsung kepadanya.

Bukan hanya Kenichi yang menantikan jawaban darinya, seluruh penghuni meja bundar itu juga menantikannya. Diliriknya sekilas bangku yang disebelahnya, tempat dimana istrinya duduk dan menundukan kepala dan membiarkan anak-anak rambutnya jatuh di sisi wajahnya.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke dengan anggukan.

"Siapa?" tanya Kenichi lagi dengan polosnya.

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membelai pipi Kenichi dengan sayang. "Kenichi, sayang. Coba perhatikan warna yang saat ini dikenakan oleh _Touchanmu." _Kenichi mengikuti apa yang diperintakan Ino kepadanya."Warna apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Putih."

Seringai Ino semakin lebar. Diliriknya kearah ibu angkat Kenichi yang masih menundukkan kepala dan meremas kedua tangannya. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjahili sahabat seperjuangannya di Universitasi Konoha. "Nah, diantara kami semua, siapa yang saat ini yang mengenakan warna yang sama dengan _Touchanmu_?_" _

Manik mata Kenichi dibawa mengelilingi meja seperti yang dikatakan Ino. Dimulai dari Ino yang mengenakan dress berwarna s_oft pink_, Shikamaru yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna berwarna hitam kehijauan, Hinata dan Tenten yang juga mengenakan warna _dress _yang sama seperti Ino, Neji yang juga mengenakan tuxedo berwarna ke abu-abuan, sampai mata hitamnya berhenti pada warna putih bersinar di bagian dadanya saat terkena cahaya.

Berlahan-lahan pandangannya diangkat dan bertemu dengan bola mata berwarna hijau yang sangat menenangkan. "Ketemu!" Pekikan bahagia Kenichi, membuat orang-orang dewasa yang disekelilingnya tersenyum mendengar lengkingannya. Pekikan Kenichi memang seakan menemukan mainan kesayangannya yang sudah lama dia cari.

"Jadi Sakura-_bachan _itu sekarang jadi Mama Kenichi, ya?" Gumamnya. " Kalau Sakura-_bachan, _Kenichi panggil Mama, berarti sekarang _Touchan, _Kenichi panggil Papa?" Pertanyaan Kenichi dijawab Ino dengan anggukan kepalanya dan anggukannya itu membuat senyum Kenichi lebar.

"Horeee … Kenichi punya Mama." seru Kenichi girang. Kenichi mengulurkan kedua tangannya mungilnya dan meraih tubuh Mama barunya itu dengan haru dan tangis kebahagia. Sudah sangat lama rasanya ia tidak memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan istimewah itu. Ada perasaan cemburu saat ia mendengar anak-anak lain menyerukan panggilan itu, saat ia dan Neneknya Mikoto belanja di supermarket.

Semakin dia menyerukan kata itu, pelukannya semakin erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Orang-orang dewasa yang ada disekitar Kenichi, ikut merasakan kebahagiaannya.

Suara kebahagian Kenichi sampai terdengar ke meja sebelah mereka. Dimana meja itu dikelilingi oleh Keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno.

Mikoto tersenyum di bangkunya saat melihat Kenichi memeluk erat Sakura yang memangkunya.

"Sudah lama tidak melihat senyum Kenichi selebar itu." Ucapan Itachi membuat Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak sulungnya. "Kalau tidak dari dulu saja kita menyuruh Sasuke menikah ya, _Kaasan._"

Itachi meringis saat perutnya dicubit seseorang. " Kenapa kau mencubitku?" Tanya Itachi kepada istrinya. Uchiha Yugao, mendelik tidak suka. "Itachi-_kun_! Kau tau sendirikan alasan kenapa Sasu-_chan _tidak segara menikah. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, atau memang bodoh, sih?"

Itachi hanya cengengesan tidak jelas sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sementara Sakura diseberang meja mereka, sudah memerah seperti buah kesukaan suaminya. Terima kasih untuk calon Nyonya Nara itu, karena berhasil membuat sahabatnya diam seribu bahasa. Sakura saat itu sangat beruntung karena si pirang dari keluarga Uzumaki sedang berkumpul dengan rekan satu bisnisnya. Gak kebayang, kalau Naruto ikut menggodanya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri tempat duduk Kenichi. Sengaja dia duduk di depan bangku Kenichi, untuk dapat melihat langsung wajah Kenichi.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" tanya Sakura. Dielusnya rambut hitam lebat Kenichi dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Kenichi mengangguk dan mengucek kedua mata hitamnya. "Mama, kita mau kemana?" Kedua mata sehitam malam itu, menjelajahi isi pesawat sampai tatapannya berada dalam satu garis lurus dengan mata hijau milik perempuan dewasa yang ada di depannya.

Sakura kembali melirik kearah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Sementara yang dilirik sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak mereka. Dengan berat hari Sakura menjawab, "Rahasia." Ucapnya singkat dan tidak lupa untuk mengedipkan salah satu matanya agar terlihat misterius.

Jawaban Sakura tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana suami ravennya itu akan membawa mereka saat ini. "Tidurlah lagi sayang. Sepertinya perjalanan kita masih panjang."

Dikecupnya keningnya Kenichi, dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula.

"Mama," Panggil Kenichi pelan. Bocah mungil nan tampan itu mengintip malu-malu dari tempat duduknya. "Boleh Kenichi tidur dengan, Mama?"

Satu hari ini senyum Kenichi tidak pernah hilang. Binar kebahagianya terlihat sangat jelas di wajah tampannya. Apa lagi saat wanita musim semi itu memperbolehkannya tidur bersamanya dan kembali merasakan kehangatan dari pelukannya.

Vasilitas pesawat yang saat ini ia tumpangi, memang sangat membantunya. Tempat duduknya yang besar dan empuk, tidak akan membuat Sakura merasa pegal saat membiarkan Kenichi tidur di atas pangkuannya. Bahkan Sakura bisa mengatur tempat duduknya agar tidur tidak dengan terduduk.

Rasanya kedua mata Sasuke sudah sangat lelah. Sudah hampir empat jam lamanya mata onyx itu menatap layar terpaku di depannya. Akhirnya pekerjaannya selama tiga hari kedepan selesai. Dengan demikian, waktu liburannya dengan istri dan anaknya tidak membuatnya kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke tidak mendengar percakapan antara istri dan anaknya lagi. Terakhir kali Sasuke melihat interaksi mereka, itu saat Sakura menghampiri anaknya di tempat duduknya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak dari sana menuju ke toilet. Baru dua langkah, pandangan Sasuke tertuju ke tempat duduk istrinya. Dimana istrinya tertidur dan di atas pangkuannya, Kenichi tertidur dengan nyaman. Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Seorang pramugari datang menghampirinya hendak menawarkan minuman. Tapi sebelum sempat pramugari itu menyampaikan niatnya, Sasuke justru meminta pramugari itu untuk membawakan selimut. Diselimutinya kedua tubuh berbeda ukuran yang saling berpelukkan itu.

Dalam hatinya, Sasuke membenarkan kalau dia tidak salah meminta Sakura untuk menikah dengannya. Sakura menyayangi Kenichi seperti anak kandungnya sendiri dan demikian juga halnya dengan Kenichi menyayangi Sakura.

Sejak kematian kedua orangtua kandung Kenichi, Sasuke sudah menganggap Kenichi seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Dia sudah berjanji kepada ayah Kenichi sebelum ayah satu anak itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya untuk menyayangi dan menjaga Kenichi sepenuh hati seperti ia menjaga darah dagingnya sendiri.

Selama Kenichi bersama dengannya, ia merasa tidak pernah membuat Kenichi bahagia. Tapi tadi, saat acara resepsi pernikahannya, untuk pernah kalinya Sasuke melihat Kenichi sebahagia itu. Terlebih saat Kenichi memanggil Sakura, mama. Anak angkatnya itu bahkan sampai menangis bahagia saat memanggil Sakura demikian.

Berkat Kenichi juga, Sasuke dapat mengenal seperti apa sosok asli yang pernah mengisi relung hatinya di masa lalu. Sasuke juga tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya telah meninggalkan perempuan itu demi Kenichi. Karena kebahagiaan putranya itulah prioritas utama.

Tapi saat ini Sasuke tidak lagi hidup dengan dirinya seorang dan Kenichi saja. Kini ada Sakura diantara mereka berdua. Apa kebahagiaan perempuan itu juga merupakan tanggung jawabnya, mengingat ia menikahi Sakura tanpa ada dasar cinta?

Untuk saat ini biarkan waktu yang akan menjawab semua. Jika tiba waktunya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menghendar jika suatu saat ia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta kedalam pesona istrinya. Bahkan, sejak ia mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan di depan muka umum, Sasuke juga berjanji di dalam hatinya akan belajar dan menerima Sakura di kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sinar mentari sudah kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Dari cela-cela tirai yang tidak tertutup sempurna, sinarnya yang mengintip mengusik tidur gadis cantik yang tidak sengaja terkena cahayanya.

Berlahan-lahan kedua kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka dan menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Kedua mata hijau terangnya melebar dengan sempurna setelah dia melihat siapa yang saat ini berada di depannya. Terlebih lagi saat ini orang itu sedang memeluknya, karena ia dapat merasakan lengan kokohnya di atas pinggangnya.

Dalam pikirannya, ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau penglihatannya saat ini pasti salah. Seingatnya yang berada dalam pelukannya malam itu tubuh mungil berusia empat tahun. Wajah Sakura merona mengingat seberapa dekatnya wajahnya dengan dada lebar pria itu.

Ia yakin Sasuke bukan tipe lelaki hidung belang yang mengambil kesempatan. Terbukti saat ia melihat Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaiannya. Keberadaan Sasuke yang tidur di sebelahnya memang membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi mengingat status mereka saat ini ia mau tidak mau harus menerima sosok itu berada di dekatnya.

Merasa ada pergerakan dari dalam pelukannya, membuat tidur Sasuke terganggu dan segera membuka matanya. Wajah Sakura semakin merona saat tahu matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata kelam suaminya.

"Se-selamat pagi." Sapanya malu-malu.

"Selamat pagi." Balas Sasuke singkat. Wajah Sakura yang memiliki buratan kemerahan, terlihat manis di mata kelamnya. Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan sehingga kening keduanya saling menyatu. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba suaminya, menutup mata emeraldnya.

"_Welcome in _Maldives." bisikan Sasuke membuat Sakura membuka paksa mata indahnya, dan Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Tanpa seizin Sakura, dikecupnya bibir tipis istrinya dan burutan merah itu semakin terlihat jelas di matanya.

Sakura awalnya ingin bertanya saat mendengar bisikan Sasuke. Sakura tak menyangka akan mendapat sebuah ciuman selamat pagi dari suaminya. Itu berada diluar akal sehatnya sebenarnya melihat sikap Sasuke yang sangat sulit ia tebak.

Masih terekam sangat jelas dalam ingatannya saat pertama kali ia bertemu dan bekerja dengan suaminya itu. Selama seminggu Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang sangat menyebalkan dimatanya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini. Kadang Sasuke sangat muda terbaca, tapi saat kita semakin terhanyut di dalamnya, ia kembali menguncinya serapat mungkin sehingga Sakura harus setia menunggu sampai orang itu sendiri yang membuka dan mengizinkannya untuk masuk.

"Mandilah. Aku akan membangunkan Kenichi."

Sakura hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala merah mudanya dan ia tidak berani menatap langsung ke pusaran hitam suaminya kalau tidak ingin wajahnya kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Begitu telinganya mendengar pintu yang tertutup, Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut. Ia masih bisa membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi di kamar ini. Merasa mengingat sesuatu, Sakura menghempaskan selimut itu dan berlari kearah meja rias yang tidak jauh terletak di dekat tempat tidur mereka.

Ia takut penampilannya saat ini benar-benar memalukan. Rambut yang berantakan—seingatnya saat itu tatanan rambutnya belum dibuka, riasan wajahnya belum ia bersihkan.

Begitu ia melihat penampilannya di cermin, keningnya mengerut. Rambut singa dan wajah berantakan tidak ada disana. Tidak ada pernak pernik hiasan rambut yang menyangkut di kepalanya. Wajahnya bahkan bersih.

Sakura melihat ada tumpukan kecil di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan diambilnya hiasan rambut berbentuk salju itu.

'_Apa Sasuke yang melakukannya?' _

Membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada wajah dan rambutnya, membuat Sakura sangat malu. Bahkan untuk membayangkan dia yang tertidur di gendong Sasuke, tidak mampu. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang tertidur seperti mayat itu.

.

.

.

Satu harian Sakura, berserta suami dan anak angkatnya itu hanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kepulauan kecil itu. Jalanan yang sangat sempit tidak membuat semangat Sakura dan Kenichi surut.

Pesona yang ditawarkan Maldives, benar-benar sangat memanjakan mata. Alam yang indah dengan laut yang sangat jernih dan biru, sangat mengundang untuk bermain dengan dinginnya air laut. Di beberapa tempat, mereka bahkan dapat melihat dasar laut dan ikan-ikan.

Kesibukan dan suara bising kendaraan hampir tidak terdengar di sini. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deburan ombak yang menenangkan pikiran. Jadi tidak heran, ketika Sakura membuka mata klorofilnya yang dia dengar suara deburan ombak.

Awalnya Sakura terlihat canggung karena keberadaan Sasuke di dekatnya. Rasa canggung itu berlahan-lahan hilang karena adanya Kenichi diantara mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya Kenichi kelelahan." kata Sakura saat melihat mata Kenichi berlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Kepala bocah yang baru menginjak usia empat tahun itu terlihat sangat nyaman di atas bahu ayahnya. Bahkan semangat yang sejak pagi terlihat menguap entah kemana.

Sejak Sakura bertemu dengan anak kecil itu di ruang makan resort, Kenichi sudah meminta mereka untuk segera bermain air laut dan lembutnya pasir Maldives. Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya, karena saat itu matahari sudah berada di atas kepala mereka. Sasuke tidak ingin keceriaan anak tampan itu sirna hanya karena menderita sakit kepala setelah dia berlama-lama dibawah teriknya matahari. Ternyata, mengajak anak putranya itu berjalan-jalan mengeliling ibu kota Maldives, membuatnya kelelahan.

Sasuke melirik Kenichi yang sudah tertidur pulas di pundaknya, dan berkata, "Kita kembali ke _resort_,"

Selama perjalanan kembali ke _resort, _tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan. Sangat berbeda saat mereka keluar dari resort.

Sakura melirik kearah suaminya yang mengenakan kemeja putih yang sama dengan miliknya. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, Kenichi juga mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru denim. Saat mereka berjalan bertiga, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Memikirkan itu, membuat Sakura malu dan bahagia secara bersamaan.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Sasuke membawa Kenichi ke kamarnya sendiri dan membaringkannya di sana.

Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura setengah berbaring di atas kasur saat ia memasuki kamar mereka di resort. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Sakura terlihat sangat lelah. Ia tersenyum tipis. Di dekatinya tubuh istrinya, dan diperbaikinya posisi tidur Sakura agar saat bangun nanti tidak membuat tubuhnya sakit.

Sakura terjaga saat merasakan guncangan di pundaknya. Saat membuka mata hijau apelnya, ia melihat Kenichi tersenyum dengan polos memamerkan gigi rapinya.

"Hai, tampan." Kenichi tertawa saat Sakura memanggilnya tampan. Apa lagi setelah mengatakan demikian, Sakura juga mengacak rambut hitam lebarnya.

"Papa juga tampan?" tanya Kenichi polos.

"Eh … emm, tentu saja." Jawab Sakura jujur. Meski ia mengatakannya kepada anak kecil berusia empat tahun, rona kemerahan itu masih ada. Mungkin orang lain yang melihat wajahnya menganggap buratan itu karena ia baru saja bangun. Nyatanya, karena ia malu mendengar jawabannya sendiri.

"Tampanan Kenichi atau Papa?"

"Tentu saja, Kenichi."

Tiba-tiba Kenichi berseru girang, " Papa! Kata Mama, Kenichi lebih tampan dari Papa."

Iris klorofil itu melebar melihat sosok suaminya sedang duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang entah apa judulnya. Di dalam hatinya, ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak melihat situasi.

Sayup-sayup istri anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mendengar pembicaraan suami dan anaknya. Sakura bisa melihat sendiri seperti apa interaksi antara Sasuke dan Kenichi. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke yang kaku, dingin, dan tegas, terlihat hangat jika sudah menyangkut Kenichi. Tipe ayah kebanggaan anak-anaknya.

Anak?

Sakura tidak pernah memikirkan kata itu sebelumnya. Membayangkan ia memiliki anak saja dia tidak pernah. Memiliki anak dari Sasuke sebelumnya tidak pernah ia pikirkan sejak ia mengikat janji suci dengan pria itu. Jika kelak Sasuke memintanya untuk memiliki anak, apa ia sudah siap?

Untuk saat ini Sakura tidak mau berharap lebih. Ia berharap kehidupan rumah tangganya saat ini mengalir seperti air mengalir. Jika memang ia sudah siap dan diberikan kesempatan sekarang, ia siap.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura mencapai hendel pintu kamar penginapan mereka.

Sejujurnya Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan ia perbuat jika hanya berduaan saja dengan Sasuke seperti sekarang. Selesai mereka makan malam di salah satu restoran bawah laut, mereka kembali ke resort mengingat jam tidur Kenichi sudah tiba.

"Aku—aku mau ke kamar Kenichi dulu."

Melihat Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya, membuat Sakura semakin canggung. Digigitnya bibir bagian dalam bibir bawahnya untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak tahu kalau saat ini benar-benar tidak nyaman jika tidur satu kasur dengannya.

Jika kemaren mereka tidur di atas tempat tidur yang sama, itu karena ia sudah lebih dulu masuk ke alam mimpi. Mungkin kalau malam sebelumnya ia tidak ketiduran, sudah pasti Sakura akan memilih tidur bersama Kenichi.

"Kenichi sudah jatuh tertidur saat kau sedang mandi tadi. Aku baru saja mengantarnya ke kamarnya. "Jawab Sasuke setelah ia menutup buku bacaannya yang entah apa judulnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan sebelum sosoknya hilang ke dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke berkata " Tidurlah. Perjalanan kita besok sangat melelahkan"

Sedetikpun Sakura tidak dapat memejamkan mata emeraldnya. Sudah berbagai posisi ia coba, tapi kantuk tak kunjung datang. Suara air yang mengalir sangat jelas di dengarnya.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka, membuat tubuh Sakura menengang. Terlebih saat ia merasakan sisi tempat tidurnya di tempati. Sebisa mungkin ia bernapas dengan normal. Tapi, aroma tubuh Sasuke yang berbaur dengan aroma sabun tercium sampai ke hidungnya semakin terasa di penciumannya, membuatnya memejamkan mata seerat mungkin.

Ternyata, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura untuk meredupkan sedikit cahaya lampu tidur disisi tempat tidur Sakura. Setelahnya, ia kembali ke posisi tempat tidurnya dan mulai terhanyut ke dalam mimpi indahnya tanpa sadar bahwa istrinya sedang berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa liburan selama tiga hari sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk Kenichi sudah selesai. Kini, keluarga kecil itu kembali ke Jepang.

Selama liburan di Maldives, benar-benar liburan yang sangat berbeda untuk Sakura. Ia menyukai pantai, dan senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain air. Sayang sekali saat itu ia sedang berhalangan sehingga tidak dapat berenang di surge tertinggal itu. Bahkan, sudah berulang kali Kenichi mengajak Sakura untuk bergabung dengannya dan suaminya, tapi Sakura menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia sedang 'sakit' dan alasan yang dia berikan membuat Kenichi menjadi panik.

Kenichi bahkan meminta ayahnya untuk segera membawa Sakura segera ke Rumah Sakit. Untuk menenangkan Kenichi, dengan canggung Sakura mengatakan kepada suaminya, ia sedang masa berhalangan. Beruntung Sasuke langsung paham akan maksudnya dan mau menjelaskan kepada Kenichi.

Melihat Sasuke dan Kenichi bermain air dan pasir pantai membuat Sakura berdecak kesal. Ia merutuki siklus bulanannya yang tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisi.

Hari ketiga juga Sakura hanya mampu memperhatikan Kenichi dan Sasuke membangun sebuah kastil dari jauh. Yang dapat Sakura lakukan, hanya mengabadikan moment sepasang ayah dan anak itu diam-diam. Setidaknya, memperhatikan interaksi Kenichi dan ayahnya, membuat Sakura tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka.

Sesampainya di Jepang, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari bahwa mobil yang mereka tumpangi semakin jauh dari pusat Kota. Seingatnya, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera pulang.

Seingatnya, saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke, ia tidak melewati perkebunan. Ia ingin bertanya kepada Sasuke, tapi melirik wajah datar lelaki yang sedang fokus ke jalanan itu, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sakura tersentak kaget. Ternyata, saat ia melirik kearah Sasuke tadi, ternyata suaminya itu menyadarinya.

" Seingatku, ini bukan jalan menuju rumahmu. Mau kemana ini?"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan dengan santai ia menjawab, "Rahasia,"

Sakura tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih diam. Sakura tahu, sekalipun Sakura memohon, Sasuke tidak akan memberitahunya. Itu yang lihat saat Kenichi bertanya kepada Ayahnya saat mereka menaiki _bot _saat di Maldives. Sekali rahasia, maka Sasuke akan memberitahunya sekalipun Kenichi sudah memberikan saat di Maldives. Sekali rahasia, maka Sasuke akan memberitahunya sekalipun Kenichi sudah memberikan mimic wajah memelas.

Tidak lama setelah mereka melewati perkebunan, Sakura melihat sebuah pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Gerbang itu terbuka lebar secara otomanis. Sakura berdecak kagum saat melihat rumah bergaya modren itu menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Sebelum sampai di depan pintu rumah itu, harus memutari kolam air mancur lebih dahulu dan mata hijau klorofil Sakura dimanja dengan luasnya taman. Sayang, tanaman itu harus tertutup oleh salju yang saat ini sedang turun.

Diam-diam Sasuke terkekeh kecil, melihat wajah kagum Sakura.

"Sasuke … ini rumah siapa?" tanyanya polos dan masih melihat ke luar jendela mobil.

"Rumahku,"

Sakura melotot mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Selama ini, ia berpikir bahwa rumah yang Sasuke tinggali bersama kedua orangnya adalah rumah pria itu, mengingatnya statusnya yang _single parent. _

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan berhasil membuat Sakura menahan nafasnya melihat posisi mereka yang terlihat intim. "Setelah kau tahu seberapa kaya aku dan bermaksud memerasku, saat ini juga aku akan menceraikanmu." Kata Sasuke menyeringai bengis. Sasuke sengaja mengatakan demikian hanya ingin melihat seperti apa reaksi Sakura setelah ia berkata demikian. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak melihat Sakura meledak-ledak seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu. Dan, berhasil. Seringainya semakin lebar melihat wajah kesal Sakura.

Sikap malu-malu Sakura berubah menjadi bengis. Ia tidak terima suaminya itu menganggapnya seperti wanita murahan yang gila harta. Dengan berani, Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasuke sehingga membuat jarak keduanya hampir hilang. Bahkan hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak butuh hartamu, Uchiha. Buat apa mengurasmu, kalau tanpa memintanya saja kau sudah lebih dulu memberikannya. Daripada aku mengambil hartamu, lebih baik aku mengambil pemiliknya agar memenuhi seluruh kebutuhanku." Kata Sakura kesal.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya melihat seringai Sasuke terlihat jelas diwajahnya. "Aku tidak salah menikahimu, karena ternyata kau lebih mencintai aku dari pada hartaku, Nyonya Uchiha." Kata Sasuke seringan buluh dan sengaja menekankan suaranya saat mengatakan nyonya Uchiha.

Sasuke tertawa kecil karena berhasil menjahili istrinya. Berbeda halnya dengan Sasuke, Sakura sebisa mungkin menormalkan detak jantungnya setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi. Ia langsung membuang mukanya asal tidak bertatapan langsung dengan mata hitam suaminya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke tertawa puas. Sasuke yang tertawa seperti itu memang membuat lelaki semakin terlihat tampan di iris hijau daun itu. Tapi, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Sakura merona. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terbawa emosi dan berhasil masuk ke dalam perangkap suaminya sendiri.

Belum sempat Sakura membalas perbuatan Sasuke, suara pintu mobil yang dibuka dari luar, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sakura menoleh kearah tempat duduknya, dan ia mengikuti jejak Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari dalam mobil.

Seorang pria tua langsung memberi hormat saat ia dan Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan, Nyonya. Saya juga mengucapkan atas pernikahan Tuan dan Nyonya beberapa hari yang lalu. Maaf baru mengucapkannya."

Sakura merasa canggung saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh yang lebih tua darinya. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang sejak kecil sudah diperlakukan istimewah. Ia hanya terlihat santai dan cuek.

"Terima kasih paman."

"Jangan panggil saya seperti itu, Nyonya. Saya hanya kepala pelayan di sini. Nama saya Tazuna."

Sakura menganggung singkat dan memberikan senyum ramah kepada Tazuna. Tiba-tiba lelaki tua itu beranjak dari tempatnya, saat melihat sang tuan rumah menggendong tubuh mungil Kenichi yang sudah tertidur pulas. "Tuan, biarkan saya yang membawa tuan muda ke kamarnya."

Sasuke justru memperbaiki posisi tubuh Kenichi agar tidak terjatuh dan nyaman di dalam gendongannya. "Aku yang akan mengantar Kenichi ke kamarnya. Kau antarkan saja Sakura ke kamar."

Tazuna menganggung mengerti atas perintah yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

Sejak Sakura melihat bangunan megah ini, Sakura sudah kagum dengan kemegahannya. Dan kekaguman Sakura tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Pandangannya semakin terpana saat memasuki bangunan megah itu.

Sakura tidak meragukan jika rumah megah yang saat ini ia masuki adalah milik Sasuke. Ia sangat tahu seberapa kayanya lelaki yang ia nikahi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mereka menaiki tangga dan Sasuke mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari Sakura. Lorong sebelah kanan, jalan menuju kamar Kenichi dan kamar tamu. Sementara Tazuna membawa Sakura ke lorong sebelah kiri, dimana kamar utama berada.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba perasaan Sakura tidak tenang saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan pintu kayu bercat putih di depannya. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Sejak ia memasuki rumah yang akan menjadi tempatnya berlindung sekarang ini, perasaannya kebas. Seakan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya kaget.

Perasaan tidak tenang itu semakin menjadi-jadi melihat langkahnya semakin memangkas habis dengan kamar itu.

"Silahkan masuk, Nyonya. Ini kamar Tuan dan Nyonya. " Suara Tazuna mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan berlahan, Tazuna membuka pintu ganda itu dan mempersilahkan ia masuk.

Seperti yang Sakura duga, kamar itu benar-benar menunjukkan seperti apa karakter Sasuke. Kamar yang akan ia tempat sekarang, jauh dari kata feminin. Sepasang mata hijau apel itu menyusuri isi kamar yang lima kali lipat lebih besar dari kamar apartemen miliknya. Ada dua lukisan yang terpajang di dinding kamar itu. Hanya ada satu poto di atas tempat tidur king size kamar itu. Dan poto besar itu berhasil membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti mobil pemadam kebakaran. Tinnggal menunggu kapan mobil itu akan datang untuk mengembalikan warna wajahnya.

Bahkan suara Tazuna yang mengundurkan diri hadapannya ia abaikan. Takut kalau lelaki berumur itu mengetahui wajahnya sudah seperti udang rebus.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri di depan pintu?"

Sakura semakin kikuk mendengar suara tegas Sasuke tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebelum Sasuke melewati bingkai pintu, Sakura langsung menutup pintu ganda itu. Sayang sekali ia kalah cepat dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, keluar dulu." Kata Sakura sambil berusaha untuk menutup pintu itu. "Sasuke… keluar dulu, kataku." Seru Sakura panic saat merasakan pintu itu semakin terbuka lebar.

Melihat sikap Sakura yang seperti itu, membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia bingung melihat sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kata Sasuke bingung saat sekilas melihat wajah merah Sakura. Ia yakin, saat ini pasti Sakura sedang merona. Tapi, apa yang membuat istrinya itu seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Dengan mudah Sasuke membuka pintu dan hampir saja membuat Sakura terjerembab kebelakang kalau tidak ada tangan tegap Sasuke yang menahan pinggang rampingnya.

"Le-lepas aku." Kata Sakura gugup. Sasuke melepaskan pengangannya pada pinggang Sakura, tapi tidak dengan tatapannya yang masih memperhatikan wajah Sakura.

_Manis. _Itu yang dapat Sasuke simpulkan saat melihat wajah merona istrinya.

Sasuke membawa onyx gelapnya menjelajari isi kamar mereka. Ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh. Tapi, kenapa Sakura terlihat aneh setelah sampai di kamar mereka. Dan semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalanya terjawab sudah. Ia sekarang tahu kenapa istrinya menyuruhnya untuk keluar. _Sialnya, _ia tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura. Sekarang ia kena getahnya sendiri.

Kalau Sakura yang sedang merona, memang terlihat manis. Tapi jika ia sendiri yang merona, itu memalukan.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, asal tidak kearah tempat tidur. Dimana di atas tempat tidur itu, ada satu poto Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berciuman setelah pendeta menyatakan mereka sah sebagai suami istri dengan ukuran besar.

Hanya satu orang tersangka utama di sini, dan dia cukup tahu siapa orang itu.

"Itachi," umpatnya kesal.

Sasuke meraih handphone pintarnya dari saku celana bahannya untuk menelepon Itachi dan memberikan beberapa makian kepada kakaknya itu. Belum sempat ia menghubungi Itachi, ponselnya sudah lebih dulu berbumyi dan menampilkan satu nama yang sudah terdaftar di kontaknya.

'_Fuuka calling'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_A/n : Hai semuanya, _**

_Jumpa lagi di chapter ini. Saya menambahkan tokoh baru disini. Dan yaps, Fuuka. Kalau kalian ingat cewek yang mencium Naruto dan menyedot chakra-nya, dialah cewek itu. Saya tidak akan membuat Karin mendapat peran antagonis, karena dia salah satu tokoh favoritku setelah Sakura dan Ino, tentunya. Jadi kalau ada yg menebak orang dari masalalu Sasuke adalah Karin, kalian salah besar. :p _

_Saya merasa kalau chapter sangat buruk karena aku menuliskan dengan sangat terpaksa. Saya tahu, apa yang dikerjakan dengan terpaksa akan menghasilkan pekerjaan yang sia-sia dan hasilnya memang tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan. _

_Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena masih setia menunggu I'll be There. Kalau boleh jujur, saya menjadi tidak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fict ini karena apa yang terjadi fict ini terjadi di kehidupan nyataku ( Ingat Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sudah memiliki anak). _

_Bagaimana perasaan kalian, jika saat ini kalian dicomblangi oleh teman kalian dengan seorang pria yang sudah punya anak satu dan ternyata mama kalian berpikir untuk menjodohkan kalian dengan lelaki itu jauh sebelum temen kalian berpikir untuk mencomblangi kalian? _

_Sialnya lagi, pria itu salah satu orangtua murid kalian dan setiap hari minggu bakalan ketemu di Gereja. Sumpah, saya langsung kehilang mood untuk melanjutkan fict ini. _

_Mungkin aku akan melanjutkan fict ini, tapi tidak tahu kapan. Maaf sebelumnya. :"""))_

* * *

**_Special Thank's : _**

**echaNM**

kura cakun

Yoshimura Arai

Niayuki

**Blackchiatto**

Zarachan

Himeko Utshumi

**Aitakata**

**sakura uchiha stivani**

**Niji Haruno**

Sami haruchi 2

**Sipembaca**

**Biii Uchiha**

**Mantika mocha**

**n.h**

**kHaLerie Hikari**

**AsahinaUchiHaruno**

**UchiHaruno Sya-Chan**

**Chichak Deth**

Diah cherry

Hikari Yuki

Rimbursa

**Riya-Hime**

**C. **Prichilla

**Kizuke Reina**

**TaeJinJimin**

**Nikechaann**

**Babyponi**

Guest

Lynn

**Jamurlumutan462**

Fansanime

**Mitha453**

**PIYORIN**

**Hanazono yuri**

Saya

**Kucing genduttidur**

Hikari Ramadhani

**Red Kushi-Chan**

guest

Name3chyu2h2

**Kurochi haru**

**Williewillydoo**

**Kakikuda**

Guest

Matsu61

Nova604

dzunnurain

**_With love, _**

**_Biiancast Rodith [ 05042016 ]_**


End file.
